A New Heart
by Tasha.B.J.C
Summary: Set four years after New Moon: Bella got over her heartbreak from Edward leaving and became successful and happy in her life. But how will the new, more confident Bella react when Carlisle and Jasper come back into her life, only for her to find out that both of them are her true mates? Isn't it nice to have two blonde gods wrapped around your finger? C/B/J, slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1: A New Start

**A/N: Hey, I hope you like Carlisle's point of view.**

**This disclaimer is for this chapter and future chapters:**

**I DON'T own Twilight**

**! # $ % ^ & * ( ) _ ! # $ % ^ ( ) _ ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) _ ! # $ % ^ & * ( ^ & * ( _ ) ^ % & * %& * ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) _ ! # $ % ^ ( ) _ ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) _ ! # $ % ^ & * ( ^ & * ( _ ) ^ % ( % $ # * &^ $ **

**A New Heart**

**Chapter 1: A New Start**

**Carlisle's POV:**

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock._

It seems like all I've been doing lately, sitting in my office watching the clock, wondering when things were going to get better. I suppose you could say it all started on September 13, 2006.

Bella's birthday.

I winched slightly at the thought of her name. It isn't really anything new though. The whole family can hardly stand to mention her, we all just miss her so much, unless we yell about it during a fight of course, which there seems to be more and more of these days. As much as it pains me to say, I don't believe we're even a family anymore. There are definitely segregated groups.

Everyone spends time doing their own things. Emmett and Rosalie left the family three years ago, and are now taking an extended honeymoon around the world. Alice spends all of her time at the mall, and when she isn't there she's with Esme or Edward. Edward spends all of his time moping in his room, or playing depressing songs on the piano. Esme spends her days in her office working on blueprints of something she doesn't want to show me. As for me, I spend all of my time at work, or taking extended hunting trips with Jasper.

Jasper…well, I believe Jasper is the worst out of all of us.

He hasn't spoken a word in nearly four years. After we left Bella he was just never the same, and he and Alice got into a huge fight about a month after we moved away from Forks to a secluded area in Maine. During that fight Alice told him that it was completely his fault that we had to move away and leave Bella, that he had absolutely no right to talk, that he had not earned the privilege to speak, so he should just 'shut up'. He looked the most guilty and pained I had ever seen him after she said that. No one knew that he would take those words so literally, not even Alice, and to this day he hasn't spoken a single word.

He still does some things, but mostly he sits in his room quietly and reads. Neither Alice nor Esme will help him, so I'm the only one that can really try. Nothing has helped so far though, so I do all that I can, just talk to him. I'm thankful to Rose and Emmett though, they call every so often to talk to him and tell him of all the places they've visited so far. Emmett enjoys telling him jokes that start with "Ok, now don't say anything if you…" I'm happy that they at least get Jasper to smile, at least for a moment.

If I was being honest with my self I already knew the thing that that would help him the most, he needed to see Bella, and be reassured that this whole thing wasn't his fault at all. I think I know him well enough to know that he won't listen to anyone but her. That is not only something Jasper needs, but all of us as well. To know that we made the right choice following Edward and leaving her, to know that she has had a good life. Rosalie also misses her, even if she won't admit it to herself.

I looked back to the clock and saw that I needed to get home, today was my last day at this hospital. We've made plans to move to an area in the northwestern region of the United States, but I don't think a change of scenery will magically change all of our problems. I gathered my things and walked out of my office door, luckily there were no nurses in the immediate area.

I try to avoid them at all costs.

I don't see why constantly throwing yourself at someone would make them find you attractive, but apparently they do.

I made my way quickly out to my car, successfully dodging the nurses on the way there. I put my bag in the back seat and got in the drivers side, sighing when I heard the engine purr.

_I don't think I could ever get tired of this car._

I quickly sped home and parked the car in the garage. I grabbed my things and made my way into the house, where I found everyone gathered around the dining table. Jasper was the first one to look at me; he smiled slightly and nodded a greeting. I smiled back, still confused, and looked around to see Alice and Esme acting unusually chipper. Edward seemed like his same old depressed self.

"Come sit Carlisle, Esme and I have something to announce to you both." Alice said with a grin that seemed almost sinister.

_It seems like they're up to no good…_

I took a seat next to Jasper, who was wearing the same cautious expression.

"What would you like to discuss?" I asked politely.

Was this about the move? I didn't think so, when we discussed it a month ago they didn't seem so thrilled with the idea.

They both drew in a deep breath and Esme looked at me while Alice looked at Jasper.

"I want a divorce." They said at the same time.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. I had a feeling this was going to happed sooner or later. None of us have been necessarily getting along lately.

_If you could even say that._

The sad thing is that I'm not brokenhearted by this, I truly did love Esme for a very long time, but ever since we moved back to Forks we seem to have been growing apart, I still care for her, but I don't think I've been in love with her for quite a while now.

I was more worried about how Jasper would take this. I really didn't want him to go back to his old ways of hunting humans. I looked to him and he must have read the concern on my face clearly because he nodded solemnly. I held back my sigh, I'm glad this wasn't a complete shock to him, though he most likely felt something odd in their emotions for a while now. I looked back toward Alice and Esme and I could tell there was more that they needed to say.

I cleared my throat before speaking "I suspect there's more you need to say." I said motioning for them to continue. Alice sat up straighter.

"Yes, we are leaving, we want to travel around the world and find our true mates, and we're bringing Edward with us, I think this journey will help him. I have to say I'm sorry though, because we well…" she looked hesitant to finish her statement.

I nodded at her for encouragement and she finally continued "We forged your names on the divorce papers because I already knew you would agree, and I saw that you would want to leave right away, so we have the papers here, the divorces have been finalized and uhmm.. here are your copies." she said as she thrust a couple of papers across the table at us uncomfortably.

"When will you be leaving?" I asked.

"We were actually planning on leaving right after we told you this, we already have all of our things in our cars, you two will just be taking the Mercedes when you leave, so we put your things by the door for it to be as quick and painless as possible, but I do have another thing to tell you, I don't know if it's relevant or not though." Alice finished looking confused.

"What is it?" I asked a little confused myself. "Did you see something?"

She sighed deeply and shook her head "Not really, whenever I look into either of your futures I see the same thing over and over again." she huffed looking frustrated.

_That's odd..._

"What do you see?" I don't know if I really wanted to hear, but I guess curiosity gets the best of all of us at times.

"Every time I look into your futures I see the exact same vision for both of you. It's of Carlisle sitting in some sort of office with a lot of windows, he seems to be listening to something and he's laughing. Then all of a sudden the door swings open and he turns to look and whoever or whatever he sees is shocking I guess, he looks like a fish out of water, but then everything goes black. I can't see anything else for either of you. I don't know what it means…" Alice finished, huffing in confused annoyance.

That really is strange.

Why would she see me in a vision she was supposed to be having of Jasper? Hmm…

"Well I guess we'll have to find out.." I said as we all stood up "And I wish you all the best of luck." I said to them as they headed for the door.

Esme stopped halfway there and turned to look at me one final time, and I saw nothing in her eyes, just a blank stare. I shouldn't have expected anything less, but it still hurt. You would think after all the years we've had together that she would at least attempt to act sad about our divorce.

"We truly are sorry and we hope someday you will forgive us." Said Esme as she followed the others out and disappeared from my view.

I sat back down and rested my head on the table running a hand roughly through my hair while blowing out a sharp breath. I guess I need to figure out what Jasper wants to do. At first it was quite difficult to figure out what he wanted, kind of like a child, he only points or motions for what he wants or thinks and nods his head yes or no. I guess I didn't need to ask him when he wanted to leave because he was already starting to load all of the suitcases into the car, I guess he felt the same way as I did… wanting to leave this house as soon as possible.

There were just too many painful memories here. I honestly hope that moving to a new town will help us, though I'm not sure how yet, I just have a feeling that everything will be alright.

I still need to make the calls for jobs and paperwork though… so I guess I'll just make those calls on the drive there.

I really wasn't prepared to leave today, I still needed to get our new I.D.'s before I could buy a house to stay at, or get a job, and getting the paperwork finalized for that takes at least a few weeks. I guess it isn't like we have to sleep, so maybe we'll just have to stay in the woods or my car, even though I don't know how Jasper will handle that… I know physically he could, but I really don't want to make him even more depressed than he already is. I just wonder how hard he is actually taking the break up. I know that we were all aware that it had to happen eventually, I just hope that fact helps him heal faster.

Jasper and I packed a few final things and we were out the door. I thought about places to stay until I was driving down the driveway. Jasper was curled up in the back seat, and we had bags overfilling the car. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number for J. Jenks's office. It rang three times before a strange man answered the phone.

"Hey what can I do for you? I'm Steve" he said and I could hear paper being shuffled around on the other end.

"Hello, I called to see if I could make an appointment tomorrow with J. Jenks?" I asked trying not to sound rushed. I really needed an appointment quickly. The faster I had the paperwork drawn the faster I could get going on the other things.

"Oh man, I guess you haven't heard the news then, huh?" He sounded concerned.

_Oh no, this does not sound good at all._

"Heard what exactly?" I asked calmly.

"He actually passed away a few months ago." He said sounding hesitant.

I groaned loudly, this is exactly what I didn't need.

"But I do have some information on someone you could go to if you want?" I blew out a deep breath as I thought about what I wanted to do. I suppose someone else will have to do.

"Alright, what is it?" I just needed someone reliable, someone that wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Ok, you have to keep this on the down low though, I'm not really supposed to be telling you this, but word on the street is there is this new chick that does the exact same thing as J, only it is actually legal, I think she might even be better than him, It takes a little bit longer but all of your stuff will be done with great quality, do you still want her name?" he said speaking quickly and quietly.

That does sound good, I like the legal part, but I am worried about how much longer it will take. I guess it's my only option at this point though.

"Yes that would be great." I said as I checked my speedometer.

At the speed I was driving it should only take about less than a day to get there. I hope I can get an appointment with her. It would be just my luck if she was booked.

"Alright, well I haven't ever seen her before, but people say she is really young and I quote 'so hot you forget your own name', she works in Montana, in a big glass building named Hal & Heart Inc., just call and ask to be transferred to a Ms. Hearts office, and then make an appointment, it might take a little persuading though, I hear she is a little busy, it's in umm… a town called Anaconda. It's on the corner of Park Avenue and 4th street. The number is 406- 560-2620, got it?" He asked.

I was glad for my vampire memory because I definitely didn't have a pen and paper handy.

"Yes, is there anything else?" I asked after a second.

"Nope that's it man, I would suggest calling early tomorrow morning, you might get in, and just a warning you though, when you do, try not to stare" He said quickly before hanging up.

_What would I be staring at?_

Oh, right, I guess she was supposed to be pretty. Not that I am too concerned about that at the moment. I wonder how pretty she really is though. It is funny to think about really, beauty. I always thought Esme was my type, but now I realize that I was wrong. I think she just reminded me of the women of my youth, and not so much what I really wanted. Hmm… Maybe I could ask Jasper about that…

"Jasper, do you have a type?" I asked breaking the complete silence in the car.

He seemed confused so I elaborated.

"Do you have a certain type of woman that you are attracted to? Appearance wise that is?" I was honestly curious.

He seemed to contemplate that for a minute and finally nodded while shrugging his shoulders.

"What color hair would she have? Blonde?" he shook his head "Red?" he shook his head again "So she would be a brunette?" he nodded.

Interesting, I am definitely more partial to brunettes as well. I just hope we'll both be able to find our soul mates one day. I wonder if Alice, Esme, and Edward will have any luck. Maybe Esme and Alice, but Edward still thinks Bella is his true soul mate. I don't know why he is so delusional sometimes. He left her and he still thinks they belong together, yet he won't do anything about it. I wonder if Bella still feels the same way.

I sure hope not, it really would be great to know what's happened in her life so far, where she went to college, how Charlie and Renee are, if she has any new hobbies. I wonder if she has changed from the girl we knew in Forks. I wonder what she does for a living, and how her life turned out, if she's seeing anyone… Married even?

There are so many questions that I'll never get to ask, for some reason that saddened me more than I'd like to admit. I thought of all the paths Bella's life could have taken on the rest of the drive to Montana, good and bad alike, along with plenty more questions.

_Little did I know I was going to be finding out soon enough..._

**! # $ % ^ & * ( ) _ ! # $ % ^ ( ) _ ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) _ ! # $ % ^ & * ( ^ & * ( _ ) ^ % & * %& * ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) _ ! # $ % ^ ( ) _ ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) _ ! # $ % ^ & * ( ^ & * ( _ ) ^ % & * % & ***

**A/N: Please Review! ;)**

**I would really like to know what you all think of the story so far and whatever comments you might have.**

**I really love feedback and I also accept anonymous reviews! Yaay!**

**With love,**

**Tasha**

**XOXO**

**(:**


	2. Chapter 2: Is It Really You?

**A/N: Heyy!**** Thank you all for the reviews ;D**

**A New Heart**

**Chapter 2: Is it really you?**

**CPOV:  
><strong>

I was ahead of schedule, there were about 8 more hours left until we made it to Montana, and I thought it was late enough to call Miss. Heart's office to make an appointment. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket again and dialed the number. The phone was picked up almost immediately.

"Hal & Heart Inc, this is Tracy" A chipper female voice answered.

"Hello, I would like to make an appointment with Miss Heart" I said quickly.

I heard her mutter on the other end of the line something along the lines of 'What's new, no one ever calls to talk to me' before I heard some sort of dreadful elevator music and a minute later another woman answered the phone.

"Miss Heart's office, how may I help you, this is Jenny" she said softly, almost as if she was shy, how can someone be shy over the phone?

I guess I'll never know.

I think that should be in the book of world's greatest mysteries, along with why someone would pay 9 dollars for a cup of coffee at Starbucks.

"Yes, I was wondering if Miss. Heart has any available appointments. It is urgent, and I am willing to pay more if that would help".

Usually I wouldn't condone a bribe, but in this case, I really did need those papers.

"Umm…actually there aren't any available appointments, but I could squeeze you in at the end of the day, the appointment would run at least 15 minutes over what Miss. Heart usually likes, but she has a policy if you are willing to pay 20 dollars for every minute you are over she doesn't usually mind" 20 times 15 is 300, wow, 300 dollars for 15 minutes, she must make some big money.

"That would be great, but how long is a regular appointment?" I asked, with Mr. Jenks it only lasted half an hour.

"Uhm… usually around 45 minutes to an hour, it takes longer for new customers, so I assume you know where the building is, and I need your name" she said and let out a small giggle.

"Right, excuse my poor manners, my name is Carlisle Cullen" I could hear keyboard keys clicking and a few seconds later she spoke again.

"Alright well you have an appointment at 5 O'clock, is there anything else you needed or wanted to know?" She asked politely.

"Yes actually, this might seem a little personal, but what is she like?" I asked curiously.

The man named Steve only told me that she was good looking, I wanted to know what she acted like, I needed some idea before I went there, didn't I? She chuckled.

"So you haven't met her before, well I wouldn't worry about it, I'm new here, so I don't really know her well, but she seems like a really nice and happy person, once you get accustom to her sense of humor, I just hope you're not too conservative, she kind of has a mouth on her, and what she wears to work...it really...uhm... accentuates her assets if you know what I mean" She said giggling.

I chuckled to myself, she sounded nice enough.

"Well thank you for your time Jenny" I said with a glance at Jasper in the rear view mirror to make sure he was holding up alright.

He doesn't really like confined spaces, the only thing that he has been able to do by himself was hunt, but I usually went with him anyway, just because I had nothing better to do when I wasn't working.

"Have a nice day Mr. Cullen" she said before hanging up and I breathed a sigh of relief.

At least I got an appointment, even if it did cost a lot; it isn't like I don't have enough money.

Now all I can hope for is to get the papers done as soon as possible, I may not need a bed or roof over my head, but it is nice, and it is a luxury that I have gotten use to over the years.

I also need to know what Jasper would like his name to be.

"Jasper, what would you like to change your last name to?" I asked him.

He pointed to himself. So that either means Hale or Whitlock, that was his name before being turned into a vampire and he has always seemed to like it, so he probably does want to change in back.

"Whitlock it is then, so would you like Lee as your middle name?" Lee was Jasper's middle name as a human as well.

He nodded. Alright, now that that is settled I need to figure out if I am going to have a middle name or not. I was not born with one, they weren't all that popular in my day, no one had a middle name, and I think I am going to become just Carlisle Cullen. I have never really liked having a middle name. It just seemed like a waste, it is not like anyone ever addresses you by it anyway.

We spent the rest of the ride in silence. I was just thinking about things with Esme, and came to the conclusion that I was never actually in love with her just the idea of her. I think I will be fine after a while. Change does not come easy to us, but I'm sure I will be able to adapt.

But I worry about Jasper, I really don't know how much more pain he can take.

I had to slow my speed a while ago, and it was 4:30 and I was finally entering town limits. I saw the 'Welcome to Opportunity Montana' sign and I smirked, it sounded promising enough. Steve said 4th street and Park Avenue in Anaconda. Anaconda is right next to where we are now, so I think I should be able to find it quite easily. I turned down Main Street and watched for the signs. After 4 blocks I finally found the sign that said Park Avenue. I turned down that street and right on the corner I saw a shiny glass building that said Hal & Heart Inc. in big red letters on the top. I turned into the parking lot and parked in a secluded spot, I assumed Jasper isn't going to be coming in with me, so I don't really think other people seeing him curled up in the back of the car would be a good idea. He was going to be pretending to be my cousin, and I was thinking after I got a job at the hospital he could come to see me then and make an appearance to the townsfolk.

Maybe in a few weeks he will be ready.

"Are you staying here?" I asked as I turned the car off and opened my door.

I turned to look at him and he nodded and closed his eyes. If I didn't know any better I would think he was sleeping. I shut the door and looked at my watch. It was 4:50 now, I should hurry. I quickly walked up to the doors and pulled them open. There was a nice lobby with a woman sitting behind a desk. I walked up to her and smiled.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where Ms. Hearts office is?" I asked quickly, I didn't want my first impression to be that I was late often, vampires aren't ever supposed to be late, with the built in clock in our mind and all.

"Yes, take the elevator to the fourth floor and there will be two doors, take the one labeled Miss. Heart's office, and there will be a receptionist waiting there" She said with a grimace.

I walked away and heard her mumble to herself 'stupid slutty man stealer'. Oh, so she must have been the one on the phone the first time. Someone should tell her bitterness isn't a very flattering trait.

I wonder why she has a problem with this Miss. Heart woman?

The woman named Jenny didn't seem to. I pressed 4 on the elevator and waited, the building seemed very nice. I don't know how someone new could afford this. I contemplated that as I walked out of the elevator and into the door on the right. There was a young girl at the other end of the desk. She looked up when she heard the door open and blushed while pushing her glasses up her nose and smiled shyly at me. I grinned at her, no wonder she didn't have a problem with anyone, she seemed like a sweet girl. She reminded me of Bella somewhat. I need to stop thinking about her. I am never going to see her, so it is just unnecessary torture.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen" I said nicely as I went to stand in front of the desk. Her heart beat increased along with her blush.

"Uhm… Right. You can wait right in her office, she will be with you in a minute" she said while avoiding eye contact and standing up motioning for me to follow.

She went through a door and past a few more until we came to a set of double doors, she opened one of them and motioned for me to go through.

The room was spacious and bright. There were mostly glass walls and a nice desk placed in the center of the room along with shelves upon shelves of books. It was a great office.

"Do you need anything, coffee, water?" She asked standing in the doorway.

"No I'm fine, thank you though" I said as I sat down.

She closed the door and I could hear her hurried footsteps going back to her desk. There was a pause in her steps and then a small thud and she groaned. I laughed a little, I guess she tripped.

_Wait a minute._

My smile disappeared replaced by wide eyes as I thought of the vision Alice was talking about.

I'm laughing in an office, with a lot of windows. This is the vision that Alice said she saw when she looked at both me and Jasper. Someone or something is going to walk through the door that will shock me, but who? And how would this alter Jaspers future? I tensed and turned all of my attention to the door, and listened. I heard Jenny dial a number, the phone rang three times before someone answered.

"Hey Jenny, what is it?" An alluring female voice said.

Wow, that voice sounded so familiar, but unfamiliar at the same time. I hate to admit this but it sounded almost…sexy.

Alright, maybe a little more than almost...

"Hello Miss. Heart, you have a man waiting in your office" So this was Miss. Heart, not good Carlisle.

"Is he naked?" The voice said seriously.

My eyes widened and I heard Jenny's heart beat a little faster than usual.

"Uh…n…no, I don't believe so?" Jenny said sounding unsure and shocked.

Suddenly the voice laughed loudly. It made me smile. Even her laugh was beautiful. I couldn't wait to see what she looks like.

You cannot be attracted to your lawyer. Bad, very bad... If you ever break up they'll sue you and try to throw you in jail...

"I guess life really is full of small disappointments" She said with a sigh, and giggle "So why is he here, I thought I was supposed to be going home in a half hour" She said sounding confused.

"Well he took you up on the 20 dollar a minute policy, I'm sorry, I know you have that cocktail party to go to later tonight, I hope you still have time to get ready, it only runs about 15 minutes over" Jenny said sounding anxious and unsure.

"You really should stop apologizing so much, you are just doing your job, anyway I feel better now, because now this appointment can pay for the overly expensive cocktail dresses I bought for the party a couple days ago, and I still cant figure out which one I want to wear!" they both laughed at that and she spoke again "Alright I'm almost up, and you can get your things and leave early if you want, I'll lock up when I'm done" She said.

"If you're sure? Tom told me not to leave you by yourself with any other customers" Jenny questioned.

"I'm fine, now go, I know how to take care of myself just fine" She said confidently and hung up.

I heard Jenny stuffing papers into a bag and then the door open and a pair of heals clicking on the tile floor.

"Bye Jen" who I'm assuming is Miss. Heart's said as she opened the door and walked down the hallway toward the office I was sitting in.

I breathed in again and was surprised by what I smelled. It was gorgeous. She smelled better than the finest perfume, it was very sweet yet spicy at the same time, but I still don't understand what would be so shocking about her, maybe it was her beauty? Or maybe-

My thoughts were cut short by both of the doors being pushed open at once and the first thing I saw was a pair of open toed black and white heals with a zipper in the back. My eyes were drawn to the rest of her, she was wearing a tight pair of white slacks with black stitching, and as my eyes traveled further up they widened, she was wearing a tight matching vest with black buttons that showed her hips and navel as well as her very ample amount of cleavage. I never knew I was a breast man until that moment.

It was like I had no control over my eyes, they just wouldn't stop moving all over her body. She had gorgeous wavy long brown hair down to her hips and a glowing tan, which was surprising here, there isn't much sunlight. I was staring at her chest again and it started jiggling I was confused for a minute until I heard laughter. That seemed to break me out of my trance and my head snapped up to her face. I suppose Alice was right, I did look like a fish out of water. Her face was unmistakably beautiful; she had chocolate brown eyes and long lashes, full pouty lips, and high cheek bones, but that wasn't what made me gasp. It was Bella, there was no mistaking it, yet I was stunned at the fact that she was laughing, what was so funny?

"Bella, is that you?" I asked in complete awe.

She nodded through her laughter.

I don't think that I have ever been this confused before. I would understand if she were mad, or sad, or something...

_But Laughing?_

**A/N: This chapter was originally double the size, but I decided I liked them better split up.**

**I've also decided that I will be updating monthly.**

**Tell me what you think ;)**

**Please review! ;)**

**With Love,**

**Tasha**

**XOXOXO**

**(:**


	3. Chapter 3: Stay With Me

**A/N:****Hey!****So ****I ****read ****the ****reviews ****and ****know ****that ****a ****lot ****of ****you ****have ****a ****problem ****with t****he ****monthly ****updates, ****but ****that's ****the ****most ****I ****can ****do ****right ****now ****:(**

**Sadly ****I ****recently ****found o****ut ****that ****I ****have ****Mono, ****and ****don't ****know ****how ****long ****that ****will ****last.****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**So ****I ****don't ****know i****f ****you ****all ****would ****like ****a ****little ****of ****the ****previous ****chapter ****before ****each ****new ****chapter?****And ****if ****so, ****how ****much?****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Review ****and ****tell ****me ****please ****:D**

**A ****New ****Heart****  
><strong>**  
>Chapter<strong>**3:****Stay ****With ****Me  
><strong>**  
>CPOV:<strong>

When she didn't stop laughing for a full minute I decided it should ask her what she thought was funny.

"What's so funny?" I asked cautiously.

She was still giggling lightly but she wiped the little tears out of the corners of her eyes and answered.

"I never imagined that when I saw one of you again you would be too busy checking me out to notice who I was for a whole 5 minutes, its just ironic" She said finally walking back to her desk.

I couldn't stop my eyes from traveling down to her backside, god those pants are going to kill me. Stop! She is your sons ex girlfriend, and what be thinks is his soul mate. She probably doesn't want anything to do with me anyway. I watched her as she sat down and laid her hands down at the table.

"Well, I guess it would be an understatement to say I was surprised to see you here, huh?" She asked as she laughed a little.

"Same here" I said slightly dazed, I can't believe Bella is actually here, after all these years I finally get to see her again.

"So, what can I do for you?" She asked professionally.

That's when it hit me, _she_was Ms. Heart. Why was she going by that name?

"Why are you called Miss Heart? Why not use your real name?" I asked confused.

She smiled, while I tried to maintain eye contact and not act like some perverted old man. It's not like she could want me anyway. I was almost her father in law for Christ sakes.

"Because that's my name, now would you mind explaining why you are here, and who's with you" She said leaning back in her chair and raising an eyebrow at me.

I sighed.

"Most of us were planning on moving here, but Esme and Alice actually divorced Jasper and I, so now he and I moved here by ourselves, and I need new documents for us, so I can get a job and things, and I would really like them as soon as possible, we really didn't come here with a plan" I said in a hurry, she looked concerned but nodded anyway.

"Alright, well what documents will you need?" She asked smiling kindly at me.

"I think I will need an I.D., a graduate diploma, a passport, and birth certificate. Jasper will just need an I.D. and a passport" I said as she started typing.

"Alright so I will ask you questions on yours first, what do you want your full name to be?" She asked without looking away from the screen or ceasing her typing.

"Carlisle Cullen"

"No middle name?" She asked.

"No, I wasn't born with one" She nodded.

"How old are you going to be?" She asked with a little smirk.

"I think I will stick to my actual age, 23" she nodded again.

"What school?" she asked as she clicked a few things then continued typing.

"The University of Washington"

"Alright, you're all set, now Jasper" she said as she clicked a few more times then began typing again "I need his full name, and age"

"Jasper Lee Whitlock and he is going to be 20" I said as I checked my watch.

"Ok, your both good, now you said you needed these in a hurry, why?" She asked turning toward me and tilting her head to the side.

"Well I wont be able to buy a house until I have all of the right paperwork, so we wont have anywhere to stay, and there is something you should know about Jasper, he hasn't spoken since we left forks, and he has been really down, so I don't want him to be anymore depressed by the fact that he has to live in the woods or car, so is there anything I can do to speed it up?" I asked hopefully.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a second and typed something quickly and shook her head.

"It usually takes a little over a month, but if you are willing to pay double the usual pay, it will only take about two and a half weeks at most" She said while shaking her head.

I sighed and put my head in my hands, what am I going to do?

"Is Jasper really that bad?" She asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so" I said still thinking of what other options I would have.

I heard Bella groan and grumble "I hate being nice" before she said more clearly "Why don't you stay with me?"

"Oh, we couldn't impose" I said shaking my head, but that was definitely different from what I was feeling.

I really wanted to get to know Bella and this would be a great way. I think I may have become a little obsessed, but it isn't in my control. I just wonder if I should feel like a pervert because I like someone around 340 years younger than me, because I don't.

"Trust me I have plenty of room, and I just finished the house actually so it will be great, that way we have some time to catch up" She said as she smiled at me "So, do you want to pay double to get them done in three weeks, or no?" she asked turning back to the computer and waiting for my reply.

I really wanted to spend time with her, but would it seem weird if I said no. Or…I could use Jasper as an excuse, and it really would be true anyway.

"Actually no, I think this will be a great idea, the more time Jasper spends with you the better, you really have no idea how much he blames himself for the uh…incident at your birthday" I didn't really know how to word it without sounding nonchalant.

"Alright, everything looks good, and if we are going to get to my house we need to hurry, I have a cocktail party I have to attend later tonight and I still need to decide what to wear. Now where is Jasper?" she asked as she shut down the computer and we both stood up to leave.

"He is waiting in the car" I answered as I followed her out to the waiting room.

"Ok, so what kind of things does he enjoy doing?" she asked as she locked the office door and we made out way to the elevator.

"Well usually he just sits and reads or watches T.V., sometimes he just lays down and closes his eyes and thinks I guess, even though it looks like he is taking a nap" I told her and she smiled sadly.

"I think I have just the room for him" she said looking thoughtful "And you, for that matter" she said smiling up at me as we walked through the lobby and passed the sneering woman at the desk.

"How many rooms do you have? Once again I really hope we aren't putting you out" I asked concerned.

She smiled and snickered slightly before saying "Trust me, my house is plenty big enough, I just hope you guys don't mind windows, but don't worry the are tinted so that you can see out but no one can see in" she explained as we walked out to the parking lot.

"Where's your car?" she asked and I pointed to it in the corner of the parking lot.

"Ok, I'll go get my car real quick and pull it around then I'll go say hi to Jasper" she called over her shoulder as she jogged around the side of the building.

I sighed as she disappeared and turned to walk back to the car, I wonder if I should warn Jasper about Bella. I suppose not, I just hope he will react well. I made it to the car when I heard the purr of an engine coming our way. Wow, that sounded better than my car, I guess it might need a little tuning. It will have to wait though, Rosalie is the only one that I let look at my car, and I really don't know how soon I will be seeing her.

Just then I saw a white convertible pull around the corner, the same car Rosalie was thinking of buying, a white Mercedes Benz Convertible, and oh my god, it was Bella's. My breathing started to pick up as I watched her hair blow in the wind. I really shouldn't be having this reaction to her. It is just not right…Oh what am I saying, I am a man, so I should be able to be attracted to her without guilt, and it isn't like I'm married.

I guess I just might have to turn on the Cullen charm. Hopefully it isn't too out of practice. I grinned at her as she pulled up next in the space next to us and got out. I had to resist the urge to lick my lips as I watched her step out, she was stunning. I should have listened to Steve, though at the time I didn't think it was possible for a vampire to become speechless. Once Bella was close enough to the car I motioned to the back seat, and watched as she looked in and her eyes widened.

"Do you want me to talk to him now, or wait until we get back to my place?" she asked with her hand extended towards the door handle.

I suppose it would be best for him to know what was going on before we just showed up at Bella's house, I nodded at her and watched Jasper carefully, I don't think he would try anything stupid, but I would hopefully be able to intervene if necessary. I don't know what I was thinking though. I knew Jasper was fast and also being a trained fighter I wouldn't be able to catch him if he wanted to do something. Once Bella opened the door Jasper's head snapped in her direction and he got the same expression as I did when I first saw her. He stared for a minute until Bella cleared her throat.

"Hey Jasper, its Bella, remember me?" she asked playfully as she smirked at him.

He started to smile, but then stopped and looked conflicted. Bella laughed and opened her arms to him. He was even a blur to me as he flew towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. I hope he wasn't hurting her. Bella laughed and tried to pull back after a minute, but Jasper kept a firm grip on one of her arms, almost as if he didn't want to let go. Bella saw this and spoke to him softly.

"Don't worry Jazz, I'm not going anywhere, we're just going to go to my house, and you guys are going to stay with me for a little while, k?" She asked smiling and she took a step back and Jasper tightened his grip on her a little more.

She sighed.

"Do you want to ride with me?" He nodded.

"Follow me, it shouldn't take too long to get there if we do some speeding" she told me with a wink.

She opened the door and motioned for Jasper to get in then jogged around to her side and got in. She pulled out of the space and started slowly driving to the exit, waiting for me. Once we were both off the main roads Bella started picking up speed, quite a lot actually, I thought she didn't like going fast. About 15 minutes later we were turning onto a curvy dirt road.

Apparently she lived out in the middle of no where because it took us about another 15 minutes going over 100 to get to what seemed to be a driveway. We slowed down and made a sharp left and went down a long driveway and up to a large gate. I saw her reach up and touch a button on her visor that made the gate open and she closed it behind us. We drove over a medium sized hill and when we made it over I gasped slightly.

_Wow_, this house is amazing.

I can't believe Bella lives here alone. It was a three story light brick house and had some sort of tinted glass in most places. There was also a wrap around deck with dividers on the second story. There was what looked to be an attached garage to the side of the house. It looked like it could fit around 4 or 5 cars. Who would have thought that something like this would be out in the middle of nowhere? Bella opened the garage and parked next to some sort of a red BMW. I didn't know weather to park next to her or not, but she got out of the car and waved me in.

Once I parked and stepped out of the car I walked over to where Bella and Jasper were waiting by a door where Bella was typing in a code to unlock it. It looked to be a fairly long one too.

"Ok guys, there is a code for pretty much every outside door except for the sliders, you can remember it so I'll just tell you, its 05-20-06-12, got it?" She said as she finished punching it in and opened the door.

She turned to us and we nodded. It wasn't like a vampire could forget anything anyway, although we sometimes wish we could.

_Like __the __time __when __I __walked __in __on __Eleazar __and __Carmen __on __their__' honeymoon', __some __images __just __haunt __you __for __a__ lifetime._

"So, I have about 3 hours until I have to go to a party, I need about 45 minutes to get ready, so we I'll show you around and get you settled into your rooms" she said as she flipped open her cell phone and looked at the time "I have to warn you though, my house is pretty awesome, so don't look too shocked" she said as she laughed a little.

She started walking in ahead of us and through a long hallway.

I wonder what her house is like, hopefully different than how Esme always liked to decorate our houses; they were always so plain and white. I never thought much of it until now, but I guess I do actually like color. Once we got through the hallway we entered into what looked to be the entry room.

Jasper seemed to be more relaxed than he usually is, but that is most likely do to the fact that he has Bella draped all over him.

_...Not __that __I__'__m __jealous __or __anything._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
><strong>AN:****Should ****there ****be ****a ****rivalry ****between ****Carlisle ****and ****Jasper****for ****a ****while? ****Or ****should ****they ****both ****be ****ok ****with ****having ****to ****share ****Bella? ****  
><strong>**  
>Review <strong>**and ****tell ****me ****what ****you ****thought! ****;-)****  
><strong>**  
>With <strong>**Love,****  
><strong>**  
>Tasha<strong>**  
><strong>**  
>XOXOXO<br>****  
><strong>**  
>(:<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Gorgeous

**A/N: ****Hey! ****I ****hope ****you ****don't ****mind ****so ****much ****of ****Carlisle's ****point-of-view, ****I ****will ****add ****the ****others ****later, ****I ****just ****couldn't ****think ****of ****another ****way ****to ****have ****it ****in ****Jasper's ****pov ****without ****giving ****too ****much ****away ****too ****soon.****  
><strong>**  
><strong>* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**A ****New ****Heart  
><strong>**  
>Chapter 4: Gorgeous<strong>

**CPOV:**

As we were all walking down the hallway Jasper held Bella a little tighter to him, I can see why he would be a little uneasy, he hasn't been out of our old house other than to hunt for all of the years we've lived there. This is all definitely going to take some time for him to get used to.

Bella saw the worry on his face so she held onto him tighter in return while rubbing his back comfortingly.

Bella laughed lightly "It's alright Jazz I won't bite" she said while she elbowed him playfully in the side.

Jasper had to give a snicker at that.

Bella spun around suddenly and clapped her hands together excitedly "Alright guys, are you ready for the grand tour?" she said as she motioned around the room.

"I'm not going to be able to show you everything though, because I need to start getting ready for a party soon" she said as she reattached herself to Jasper.

"But don't worry, I'll be back in a few hours, I bet you won't even have time to miss me" she added reassuringly.

"I highly doubt that" I added in a low voice "I miss you already" I said with an exadurated wink that made Bella giggle.

I finally got the chance to look around the entry room and saw an intricate blue glass pattern on the floor. The walls were a lusty red color, and there was a heart shaped glass table in the center of the room with pink and red fresh roses in a vase sitting in the center.

"So this is the main entry room and the front door is right there" she said while motioning to a beautifully arched mahogany door.

Once I took a look around fully I noticed that the door wasn't the only beautiful thing in the room. Bella's entire house was beautiful. It was just as big as the houses that we usually lived in only it seemed more inviting somehow; I think it might have been because of the open floor plan. Or maybe the colors.

I wasn't used to being in a house that had so many different colors in it, Esme only allowed white or cream in our old houses, she thought it made us look less pale. Not that anyone was ever in our house to see us anyway, but apparently it all made sense to her.

Bella broke me out of my thoughts suddenly when I saw her shoes appear in my line of vision. I looked up as she came towards me slowly in almost a sultry way, unless I was just imagining things...

"Do you like it Carlisle?" she asked as she grazed my forearm with her fingertips.

The way she said my name drove me crazy, I needed to swallow the lump in my throat and get a hold of my emotions quickly, because I really didn't want Jasper to know what I was feeling right now. Not that he usually pays much attention to those things anymore, but it still is best to play it safe, especially sense he isn't in the best state of mind currently. I wouldn't want to make it awkward for him right when he was finally warming up to another person.

"No, I don't like it." I finally answered.

Bella raised her eyebrow slightly but before she could comment on what I said I continued "I don't just like it, I love it already. It's definitely warm and welcoming, I'll tell you that much. I think we're ready for our tour now, right Jasper?" I asked with a glance over to him.

He just stared at me for a minute and finally he answered by a slight nod of his head. Bella grinned up at him and grabbed both of our hands and began pulling us both up a few stairs that led to the rest of the first level of the house.

"The first level of the house has the basic stuff. There is a 5 car garage, the patio room, the kitchen, dining room and an offbrary" Bella listed off as she gestured around the house. But the last room caught me off guard.

"What exactly is an... offbrary?" I asked bewildered while Bella looked amused.

I spared a quick sideways look at Jasper but he looked like he was wondering the same thing.  
>She shrugged while answering my question "Just a name I made up to describe an office and library combination, I think it works. Right Jazz?" she teased while wrapping an arm casually around his waste, almost like they were never separated all these years.<p>

I have never considered myself a jealous man, but I just can't stop myself from feeling jealous of Jasper right now, I mean who wouldn't be. I just shouldn't be having these feelings in the first place about Bella, THE Bella.  
><em><br>__Bella __Swan... Wait __a __minute.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Bella __Swan .._

Or is it really Bella Heart now? She never really did explain it to me at her office.

"Wait!" I said suddenly stopping Bella and Jasper in their tracks as they were heading into the living room. Both of their heads spun around towards me looking bewildered.

As soon as I got their attention I continued "What's your last name Bella?" Jasper looked extremely confused by this, so I'm sure he just assumed her last name was still Swan.

_Not __that __I __can __blame __him. _

Realization flashed across Bella's eyes that soon turned to apprehension.

Bella took a big breath before answering "We can talk about it tomorrow. Alright?"

I was still as confused as ever, but I nodded anyway. I guess talking about it sometime would be better than never. She probably wouldn't have time to explain things right now anyway, with the party she has to start getting ready for soon.

Bella then continued to pull us up the stairs and into a gorgeous room. There was a big sliding door leading into an even bigger all glass patio room, and from what I could see it lead to a large deck with some kind of pool. I couldn't see how big it actually was, because the staircase of the house was blocking it. I looked around further and saw that she had a glass staircase too. It was actually kind of neat, it was in the shape of a spiral and there had to be some kind of lights inside the glass because the stairs were lit going all the way up.

In the center of the room there was an assortment of black leather furniture and a flat screen T.V. on the left wall. The walls were a leaf green color and were textured in a leaf pattern, and the carpet was white. There was something weird about the carpet though, it was surprisingly soft, and I sank in a lot more than I usually did when standing on carpet. It was what I would imagine standing on a cloud would feel like.

Bella must have noticed the dreamy expression on my face because she laughed "Nice isn't it, I don't know what it's called but I had this weird stuff installed under the carpet so it was extra soft, kind of like a bed I think. Do you love it?" she said in a teasing voice.

I chuckled "Of course"

"You guys really did pick a great time to come. I actually just finished the remodel and addition a few months ago. I redid most of the house and added in the patio room and pools. The thing I'm most excited about though is my balcony, but we will get to that in a minute. Anyway, this is the main level. The living room is right here" She said motioning directly in front of us.

"And the kitchen is over here" she said as she pulled us toward the left side of the room.

We walked in through a large open doorway and into a spacious kitchen with chocolate wood floors and cabinets. The walls were a light peach color and the countertops were a sparkly silver and white granite.

"This is my second favorite place in the house, it really is too bad that you guys don't eat, I've been told I'm an amazing cook." She said as she led Jasper and I out of the room.

We went across the living room and into the dining room that had yellow walls; it really brightened up the room.

"When I picked the color I hoped it wouldn't be too overbearing, it's bright but I like it." Bella said with a little shrug.

"What do you think Jazz?" She asked while looking up at him.

That's when I noticed that he was still clinging to her slightly and was now nuzzling his face into her hair. I don't even think he was paying any attention to the house. I really hope he isn't feeling this pull to Bella too, I don't think I could handle having to share her with someone else.

_...Assuming __she __would __have __me __in __the __first __place __that __is._

**A/N: ****Hey! ****I ****really ****want ****to ****know ****what ****you ****think ****about ****the ****story ****so ****far.****  
><strong>**  
>I <strong>**know ****there ****has ****been ****a ****lot ****of ****Carlisle's ****point ****of ****view ****but ****that ****was ****the ****only ****way ****I ****could ****see ****to ****do ****it ****considering ****Jasper ****doesn't ****speak, ****and ****we ****don't ****really ****know ****the ****new ****Bella ****fully ****yet. ****I ****can ****assure ****you ****though ****soon ****there ****will ****be ****a ****Bella's ****point ****of ****view. ****Most ****likely ****after ****the ****next ****chapter ****or ****two, ****if ****you ****can ****wait ****that ****long. ****;)****  
><strong>

**There ****also ****will ****be ****a ****Jasper's ****point ****of ****view, ****but ****I'd ****like ****to ****wait ****until ****he ****works ****a ****couple ****of ****things ****out ****first, ****and ****maybe ****starts ****speaking ****again.  
><strong>**  
>Any <strong>**comments ****you ****make ****will ****help ****me ****out, ****and ****I ****gladly ****accept ****anonymous ****reviews ****anytime!****  
><strong>**  
>What <strong>**would ****you ****like ****in ****the ****story ****next? ****:D  
><strong>**  
>With <strong>**love,  
><strong>**  
>Tasha<br>****  
>XOXOXO<br>****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**  
>(:<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Flirting?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Apparently the holiday spirit made me a quicker writer, so I decided to post this a few weeks earlier than I normally would. **

**Thank you all for giving me your opinions on the story so far, and I would just like to clear a few things up.**

**Well, to start, I just viewed the poll results on my profile and found that the majority of you want Jasper to act somewhat clingy to Bella still once he starts to speak. So if anyone disagrees with this please review and let me know what you would prefer instead. :)**

**And secondly, This IS a Carlisle/Bella/Jasper story, and they all will end up together in the end. I'm definitely not saying I'm making Carlisle and Jasper fall in love with each other, because I would find that a little weird... Haha. BUT, they are both going to be falling in love with Bella in the end.**

**And for those of you who want more background information on Bella and the last name thing, I promise this will all be explained... All in due time.**

**A little mystery never hurt anyone ;)**

**! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ! # $ % ^ & * ( ! # $ ^ # $ % ^ & * # $ % ^ & * # $ % ^ & * ( # $ % ^ & * ! # $ % ^ & * ( ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ! # $ % ^ & * ( ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ! # $ ^ & * (**

**A New Heart:**

**Chapter 5: Flirting?**

**CPOV:**

Jasper looked down at Bella for a moment and finally nodded and gave her a slight grin.

Bella started rubbing his back as we walked back into the living room and into what Bella called the offbrary. It had light blue walls and shelves full of books. I would have to take another look in here later. I have always loved reading.

"This is the main office and library, formally known as the offbrary. You can come in here anytime you like" Bella said almost as I she was reading my mind.

"And now it's time for the grand finally of the first level. The pool!" She said happily and tried to drag us to the patio, and we let her of course.

I wasn't expecting the outside to be so beautiful though. There was a long pool that connected to a hot tub and they were both lined in stone. But the best part was the waterfall that fell into the edge of the pool from what looked like the roof.

"I've always loved waterfalls, and since I was putting a hot tub on my balcony I figured why not. It was pretty simple to figure out actually, I just had the contractors lower one edge of the upstairs hot tub and it was at the perfect distance to fall into the corner of the pool. Cool, huh?" She said while staring at the mini waterfall lovingly.

I think that was the only time in existence that I had ever wished to be a waterfall. And hopefully the last.

"I hope you have bathing suites, if you don't then you're always welcome to swim naked. You just need to give me advanced notice so I can come by and 'supervise' the situation" Bella said while wiggling her eyebrows causing me to crack up.

"I'll be sure to do that" I said still laughing slightly.

Bella stared at me for a long while and I could have sworn she licked her lips. I had to control myself to stop my breathing from becoming shallow, because even if Jasper wasn't reading my emotions at the moment I'm sure he would notice if I started breathing like a fat man running a marathon.

I could only hope that Bella was as attracted to me as much as I was to her. Even though that seems almost impossible.

Bella finally broke the silence "That's about it for the first level, now it's time to go upstairs" she said as she pulled us back into the house and up the staircase.

Once we all made it up the stairs I looked around the room and noticed it was almost circular.

There were four doors surrounding the room, and the walls were painted in a nature mural scene while the floors were white carpet with multi-colored flakes.

"So these are all of the guest bedrooms and bathrooms. There are four bedrooms and three bathrooms, and you guys can pick which room you want to stay in now or later if you'd like. I know you won't actually be sleeping in them but I'm sure a shower would be nice" Bella said as she flashed us a small smile and led us into the first room on the left.

"So, this is the room that I think you would like Carlisle" Bella commented as she opened the door and walked us inside.

_...I__'__d __rather __stay __in __your __room._

The room had dark green walls with a cherry wood floor, and there was a fluffy white bed at the end of the room. When you looked further to the left there was an open door that leads to a conjoining bathroom.

She wrapped her arm around my waist in a friendly gesture while I was looking around before she broke away and giggled lightly. I turned and saw that Jasper's face was nestled in Bella's neck and she was squirming away from him as he used his nose to tickle her. Once Jasper stopped and Bella caught her breath she looked back at me with an exuberant smile on her face.

"I figured these colors would be more you than any other bedroom in the house, and it has a bathroom, so I thought that would be a plus...unless you wanted to use my shower?" she raised her eyebrow with slight smirk on her face.

Before I got a chance to form a reply she continued "There is always a chance that I might walk in on you though...and vice versa. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" she asked with a grin.

_Yes, __I __actually __think __that __I __would __like __that_...

But wait, was Bella flirting with me again?

Or was she actually offering to let me use her shower? What should I say? If I said yes would she think I was just another pervert trying to 'accidentally' catch her in the shower?

Before I could worry too much about it Bella's laughter broke me out of my thoughts.

"Oh don't worry so much Carlisle; you guys are both welcome to use my shower whenever you want to. It's the biggest one in the house anyway" she said with a shrug.

We all made our way to the bathroom and I saw that it was a smaller bathroom and the walls were a baby blue color with gray and blue tiles. I really did love these colors. I found myself grinning at the fact that Bella still knows me so well.

"This can be your room if you want, or if you like any of the other ones more, then your welcome to use those instead, let's go look at them" Bella said as she pulled us along to the next door in the hall.

This room had bright red walls with a thick gold and white stripe in the center with plush white carpet. The room also had a conjoining bathroom that was a deep purple color with black tile.

"This is more of a girly bathroom, so I didn't think that either of you would want to use it. Your favorite color isn't purple is it Jasper?" she said with a teasing smile.

Jasper pulled his head away from Bella's hair long enough to smile back at her and shake his head slightly before nuzzling his head back into her hair again.

Bella reached up to pet his hair as we entered the next room which was even more girly than the last with light purple walls with pink flower designs.

"This is the only bedroom in the house that doesn't have a bathroom" Bella said as she gestured around and guided us to the last room at the end.

"And this is the room I think you would like Jazz" she said as she opened the door.

The room had dark blue walls, light wood floors and a floor to ceiling window that overlooked the pool in the backyard.

When we went into the bathroom the walls were a shimmering gold and the tiles were multicolored. It _was_a gorgeous bathroom, and I could see in Jasper's eyes that he felt the same way. It just sent off a happy vibe.

"I don't know why I like this room, I just do. I think it reminds me of a fish" Bella commented while she tilted her head in concentration.

I laughed slightly louder than I intended to and decided to explain myself "I just really wasn't expecting you to say that"

Bella snorted lightly "Ya, I'm full of surprises". She said as she nudged me with her hip.

"So do you like the room Jazz?" Bella asked as use rubbed his arm.

In return Jasper rubbed her side and made an 'mmhmm' noise.

I was extremely shocked by this because in all of the years after we left forks and Jasper stopped talking, he hasn't even made the smallest of noises.

Once we made it back out into the hallway Bella checked the time on her phone and gasped "It looks like we're going to have to finish this little tour later boys, I need to be in the car and leaving in 30 minutes, I'll be down in a little bit. Make yourselves at home!" she called out as she detangled herself from us and sprinted up the next flight of stairs.

_Wow, __someone __sure __isn__'__t __clumsy __anymore _...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
><strong>AN: Jasper's making progress already! Yaay!**

**What do you all think Jasper should do next?**

**Please review and tell me!**

**Any suggestions or comments on the story would also be welcome! ;)**

**With Love**

**Tasha**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6: Alone Together

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**I know that some of you had concerns about how Jasper was going to handle Bella leaving, but I really wanted to establish a Carlisle/Bella bond in these next few chapters. But don't worry, Jasper will not be forgotten... At least on Bella's end. :)**

**And don't worry; Bella's POV is coming soon.**

**~! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ~ ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) _ ~ ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) _ ~ ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) _ ~ ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ) ( * & ^ % $ # ! ~ ~ ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ~ ! # $% ^ &* ( ) _ ) ( *& ^ % $ # ! ~ ~! # $ % ^ &* () ~ ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) _ + _ ) ( * & ^ % $ # !~ ~ ! # $ % ^& * ( ) _ + ~ ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) _ + + _ ) (* &^ % $ # ! ~ ~! # $ %^ &*()**

**A New Heart**

**Chapter 6: Alone Together**

**CPOV:**

Jasper and I stood there at the bottom of the stairs for a few moments staring after Bella until we were finally broken out of our trance by the sound of a loud thump from upstairs followed by the sound of Bella's voice.

"Oww! Shitfuck.. God dammit..Uhhhh!"

It was oddly pleasant sounding even though the words she was saying and the way she was saying them wasn't the most lady like, but still surprisingly very sexy.

"...Are you alright Bella?" I called out just loud enough for her to hear from upstairs while trying to contain my laughter, I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate it right now anyway.

"Oh, uh...I kind of forgot that you guys can still hear me" she murmured with an embarrassed laugh.

I'm sure the fact that we have superior hearing will take a lot longer for her to get used to, especially since Jasper and I will be living with her for the next few weeks. Lack of privacy is always a big problem with vampires.

Speaking of superior abilities... I thought as I conspicuously sniffed the air around me, I can smell someone else in this house...something slightly like ginger and musk. I'm shocked that I didn't notice it before. I wonder who it is?... I didn't hear another heartbeat around so I'm assuming that they don't live with her.

_Hopefully..._

The smell is distinctly male. I could feel my eyes narrowing slightly as that crossed my mind.

If I thought that I was jealous that Jasper was touching Bella, that was absolutely nothing compared to the thought of someone else touching her. I really hope it isn't a boyfriend or something, even thinking about having to listen to Bella and some other man go back to her room late at night would bring me to my knees.

After a minute I heard the sound of Bella's voice calling from upstairs.

"Hey! When was the last time you guys hunted? My friend Tommy is going to come pick me up for the party, and I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't be uncomfortable or anything..." She trailed off.

I looked over to Jasper and saw him staring intently at his shoes with a slight frown on his face.

"You went hunting a week ago didn't you Jasper?" I asked him.

Jasper glanced up at me quickly and I saw that his eyes were almost an onyx color. He nodded his head slowly with resignation before sighing.

Jasper usually went hunting with me, but I'm sure that he will be alright on his own for one night. I know I shouldn't be so interested in spending all of my time with Bella, but I just can't seem to help myself.

"Bella? How many acres of land do you own around the house?" I called upstairs loudly to make sure she heard me.

There was always a chance of intercepting a human during a hunt, but the chance is a lot less likely if we actually are out in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh, don't worry about it there is about 100 acres around the entire house before you get to where a few abandoned houses are. This is Montana, definitely not a lot of people around here. You'll be fine. Are you both going hunting?"

Jasper looked at me questioningly and raised one eyebrow. I shook my head at him  
>and patted him softly on the shoulder.<p>

"No Bella, I think I'll be staying here, if that's alright..?" I called out questioningly.

"Oh of course, I need your help with something anyway!" she yelled out a lot louder than necessary, which I found extremely adorable.

"I think I will be fine, I still need to discuss some of our paperwork with Bella and while you and Bella are both gone I can unload the car. Why don't you go right now so that you can get back by tomorrow morning? I think I'll make a call to the hospital to let them know I'll be starting work in a few weeks as well. Does that sound alright?" I said to Jasper quickly as we walked down the stairs towards the Back door.

We sprinted down the stairs and Jasper slid the door open.

We stepped outside and Jasper sent a sparring glance at me as he disappeared into the dark of the woods.

I stood outside for a few minutes and took in all that has happened to us in the last 24 hours.

Most of this just seems so surreal, I knew the divorce was coming; I just didn't really want to believe it. I guess we all prefer to live in denial about some things. When you are used to being a married man it does ten to take a while to get into a single man mindset.

The thing that surprises me the most though is the fact that I'm standing in Bella's back yard right now. This is one of the instances that I am thankful for being a vampire, because I know that it isn't possible to dream. So this has to be real. I have a feeling that this will be the best thing that could have happened.

I must have been so lost in my musings that I wasn't even remotely paying attention to what Bella was doing, until I heard a snicker from behind me. I spun around quickly to find Bella silently laughing at me, and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why.

"Are you taking me up on that skinny dipping offer after all?" Bella asked laughing openly now.

"Well, only if you'll join me" I said in a teasing tone.

Bella smirked "I'll think about it, but in the meantime I actually do need your help with something" She said as she spun around to reveal an unzipped dress that was exposing all of her back along with an ample amount of lace.

"Could you zip me?" She asked me sounding innocent.

...Even though the thoughts that sentence provoked in me were anything but innocent.

I drew in a shaky breath and prayed that my gulp wasn't quite loud enough for her to hear. I slowly made my way over to her and delicately grabbed the zipper in my hand and started dragging it up. I stopped quickly when I heard a gasp come from Bella. I was about to open ask what was wrong when I heard her heart rate pick up noticeably, and figured out exactly what made her gasp.

I must have as much of an affect on her as she does me. For some odd reason this makes me extremely satisfied. And suddenly I didn't feel so guilty about the feelings I had been having for Bella. I mean it's not like I'm that much older than her in human years. In fact I was only about 4 or 5 years older than she is now when I was changed. So with that in mind I returned my hand to the zipper and pulled it up easily making sure to graze her skin before I let the zipper drop back into place.

I saw Bella tense before she turned her head around to face me. She stared into my eyes for a long minute before a small smirk came to her face and she turned around completely.

"So, do you like the dress?" She asked seductively with a hand wave toward her dress. Once my eyed dropped to look I knew that I was in trouble.

_Oh my..._

**~ ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ) ( * & ^ % $ # ! ~ ~ ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ~ $ # % % $ & % ^ & ^ ) ( % ~ % ^ ( #( ~ ^_ & * $ % ^ & * ($ ^ &* & * ( ( & ( ^ _ ) & #^* &#**

**A/N: Heyy ;)**

**What would you like to happen between Bella and Carlisle before and after the party?**

**I'll happily answer any questions that you have in the next A/N as**  
><strong>Well. :D<strong>

**Please review and tell me your thoughts so far!**

**With Love,**

**Tasha**

**XOXOXO**

**(:**


	7. Chapter 7: Just A Friend?

**A/N: Hey! ;) Happy new year everyone, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**And for those of you that are worried about the slower pace and the mystery of Bella's last name... Trust me, you won't be disappointed. Bella's name WILL be explained, and things are about to heat up between Bella and Carlisle very soon.**

**THERE WILL BE BELLA'S POV IN NEXT CHAPTER! Yay! ;D**

**! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ! # $ % ^ & *n ( ) ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ! # $ % ^ & * ( ! # $ % ^ ! # $ % ^ & * ( $ % & $ % ^ & * & ( # $ % ! % ^ ) $ # % ^ & * ( ) **

**A New Heart:**

**Chapter 7: Just A Friend?**

**CPOV:**

I finally let my eyes wander down Bella's body for the second time today and wondered how I was going to control myself if she came any closer to me. She looked absolutely stunning. I can't believe that I hadn't noticed her outfit earlier. She was wearing some sort of strapless glittery red gown. But that wasn't really what caught my attention. It was the way the dress hugged her so perfectly and left so little to the imagination. All of the fantasies that I had been having about Bella and the many things I wanted to do to her came rushing into the forefront of my mind then, and I tried to discreetly turn my hips in a way that the bulge in my pants wouldn't be so obvious before I answered.

"Ye...uhh" I tried, but my voice box betrayed me and my voice ended up cracking like a twelve hear old boy going through puberty.

_Excellent Carlisle..._

_Just the way to turn her on._

I made sure to clear my throat thoroughly before trying to answer her again and hoping desperately for a better outcome than the last time.

"You look... Better than any model I've ever seen. Trust me, I've been around awhile" I said with a smirk of my own.

After that comment her smirk turned comically serious as she started making exaggerated model poses that made me laugh even though it did nothing to diminish my lust or the growing situation in my pants.

After the third pose she finally cracked up along with me and started giggling so hard she ended up leaning into me and holding onto my arm for support.

The feeling of her warm hand on my arm was an oddly comforting, and I enjoyed every minute of it before she had to leave.

Bella snorted and caused me to laugh again at her expense. This seemed to only increase the humor of the situation because Bella continued to throw her head back in laughter, and I soon followed.

Our fun died quickly as soon as we realized our close proximity to each other. Bella was wearing high heels which made us much closer in height now, so our faces were pressed extremely close together.

I made no move to put distance between us. If I was being honest with myself I really liked the fact that we were so close. It excited me in ways that I didn't believe was possible, I had never felt this way about someone before. Though, the thing that I was most happy about was the fact that Bella wasn't pulling away from me either.

_Yesss..._

I did an internal fist pump.

In fact, as I looked back at her face I noticed that her pupils were dilated slightly and she was staring intently at my lips.

I let out a ragged breath that I had no idea I was holding and tried to make sense of my jumbled thoughts. On one hand I wanted nothing more than to pull Bella to me and bend her over the couch, but rash actions always had a bad consequence, didn't they? And what about Jasper? What would he think about all of this? I'm not so sure he would be a big fan of mine once he found out. I really cared deeply for Jasper and the last thing that I wanted to do was betray or hurt him...

I honestly didn't know the answer to any of these questions at the moment. Though I'm sure I don't have to worry about Jasper. He is in very good hands with Bella now, and I know she won't give up on him. That just isn't the kind if person that she is. Though I would be lying if I said that her and Jasper's closeness didn't irk me a little...But I'm sure it's more of my irrational jealousy than anything.

As these thoughts and new emotions passed through my mind in a matter of seconds. I heard a change in Bella's breathing. It went from slow and steady to quick and jagged.

She finally took her eyes off of my lips for long enough to look back to my eyes, which I'm sure have turned a deep gold or black by now. And whatever she saw there must have been what she was looking for because before I could comprehend what was happening she grabbed me by the nape of my neck and moved in to kiss me.

I just stared at her luscious lips as they got closer and closer to mine. Her full bottom lip was enticing; I just wanted to nibble on it. I could taste the sweetness  
>of her breath and my anticipation only rose. The warm tingly feeling that went through me was like nothing I have ever experienced.<p>

Our lips were about an inch apart when we saw headlights through the window and heard the blaring noise of a horn honking repeatedly outside the house. Both of our heads snapped in the direction of the intrusion at the same time.

Bella pulled back quickly and peeked through the curtain to look outside then back to me apologetically.

"It's Tom Tom!" Bella said as if that would explain everything.

When she finally saw the confused stare I was giving her she laughed a little and elaborated.

"Sorry, I forgot you don't know him. His name is actually Tommy, I just gave him the nickname Tom Tom in school to annoy him, and I guess I liked it" She giggled "He's my best guy friend since college. He's very...uh...enthusiastic about parties. Always has been" Bella said with a warm smile and a distant look in her eyes.

I listened intently to the car outside and heard the sound of a steady heart beat. I heard the car pull closer to the front of the house and the sounds of a door slamming and footsteps crunching on gravel coming our way. When the door finally opened I got a strong whiff of...Cinnamon. It was the same distinct smell that I had smelled strongly throughout the entire house... I could even smell it coming from the third floor, which was supposed to be Bella's room. What was he doing up there?

I felt my eyes narrow without permission while I took in this "Tommy" person. The first thing that you notice about him was the fact that he is a very good looking man. He was the typical tall, dark, and handsome, with short dark brown hair and shockingly blue eyes with more muscle than the average human man.

And definitely not for the first time tonight, I could feel the jealousy flare up inside me, only stronger than before. It was obvious that Bella must be very fond of him to have him at her house so often. I desperately hoped that they were just friends as Bella said. I don't know what I'd do if she actually was dating him, or wanted to.

The sound of my name being called broke me out of the growing self-pity party in my head.

"Carlisle!" Bella called again, but this time louder than the last.

"Yes?" I replied shifting my eyes to look at her.

She smiled at me and waved me over to the two of them "Come here, I have someone I want to introduce you to"

I smiled trying to look pleased. I took a step away from the couch when I remembered the situation that I was still sporting from the almost kiss. I started having a slight internal panic attack. I really didn't want a giant tent in my pants when I met Bella's friend. The last thing I wanted was for her to think I was gay. That wouldn't work well into my plans at all. That thought alone helped my problem considerably.

I walked over calmly or, at least what I hoped I appeared at least somewhat calm to the both of them.

When I got within an arms length of them Bella finally introduced us. "Carlisle this is one of my sexiest man friends Tom Tom" Bella said turning toward him to wink and blow a playful kiss while Tommy just grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

I smirked lightly and extended my hand out toward him "Well it's a pleasure to meet you sexy man friend" I said jokingly.

Bella tossed her head back and laughed loudly, sending her long hair flying. Her scent swirled around me and for what felt like the millionth time that night I drew in a deep unnecessary breath and smiled contently. I think that I've felt more happy and comfortable for the hour I've been here than I have in...well...ever, if I was being honest. I loved every minute of it.

_And it was all thanks to my beautiful Bella._

_ ** # $ % ^ & * ( ) ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ! # $ % ^ & *n ( ) ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ! # $ % ^ & * ( ! # $ % ^ ! # $ % ^ & * ( $ % & $ % ^ & * & ( # $ % ! % ^ ) % ^ & * ( )**_

**A/N: I hope you all don't mind Tommy, but he won't play a major role in the story. I just think it's nice for the characters to have friends.**

**Please review and tell me what you would like to happen next! Or just your thoughts on the story so far! :D**

**With Love,**

**Tasha**

**XOXOXOXO**


	8. Chapter 8: Everclear 190

**A/N: Hello everyone! If you liked the almost kiss in the previous chapter, then hopefully you'll be happy to know that there is soo much more where that came from in the next few chapters ;)**

**! # $ %$ % ^ & % $ # $ *$* (#( ! ( * # ( * & $ # & ( # * ( # & * ( ! $ ^ & * ( * ( & ^ % $ ^ * ( ) * & ^ % $ $ ## * () * ^ % $ $ ^ * ) ) * ^ % $# ! # % & * ( ) & ^ % $ # ! #$ & ( ) $ ~ ~ % * () * ^ # ~ % & *& & & ( ~ $ ^ &* ( ) & % $ # # % & * () )) & % # ! % * ) _ + ) ( & % $# # $ &^ * () ) _) _ &^ $ $ # $ % &^ &* ( () ) _ +_ ^ $ #**

**A New Heart:**

**Chapter 8: Everclear 190**

**CPOV:**

I stood with my face planted against the glass of the front door and watched as Bella got in the passenger side of a very sporty looking orange car and it sped out of the driveway.

Once the car was out of my sight I sighed while slowly turning around and getting all of the things done that I needed to, I ran at vampire speed back and forth to my car and unloaded all of Jasper and I's things into our designated rooms, and made a few calls to the hospital about starting work soon.

I had just entered the library…or offbrary as Bella liked to call it, when I heard the sound of my phone chiming from the drawer I placed it in upstairs. I sprinted at vampire speed to get to the phone before whoever was calling decided to hang up. I was assuming it was the hospital calling me back for some reason when I answered.

I'm not sure why I've never gotten in the habit of checking the caller I.D.

"Carlisle Cullen speaking..." I answered in a professional tone as I sat dawn at the edge of my bed.

I heard silence on the line before some sort of heavy breathing became evident. No one had spoken yet so I decided to try again in case they hadn't heard me the first time.

"Hello? This is Carlisle…" I spoke more slowly this time.

"...What are you wearing baby?" A husky male voice finally answered.

"Uhm…" Before I could say any more the voice spoke again.

"Take your clothes off and put them in the basket…and put the lotion on….. You have 5 days." The unfamiliar voice spoke before I could hear the distinct thunderous laughter of Emmett and Rosalie.

I snickered slightly before I replying. "Glad to see you two are still having fun in Tokyo."

You could still hear the laughter in his voice as he replied in his normal tone. "Oh yeah man, me and Rosy just got these new phones with this app that lets you change your voice to Hannibal Lecter. Awesome, right? So what's new on the home front? Rose and I are thinking of coming back in a little bit."

"Oh…well, I actually have some news about that. I'm surprised that Alice and Esme didn't already tell you… Esme and I got a divorce.. along with Jasper and Alice just a few days ago. Jasper and I have actually already moved to Montana. We don't know where Esme and Alice are.."

I heard silence followed by a shuffle before Rosalie's voice came over the line "Oh my god Carlisle, are you alright?"

"We'll be fine Rose, I have a feeling Jasper will really thrive here…I don't know.. I just get a good feeling about this place. We all knew it was coming." I answered smiling at the concern in her voice.

I decided to keep the news of Bella to myself for now; I think Bella Jasper and I need to have a talk before I let Rosalie and Emmett know of her… I know that if I did that Emmett would be on the first flight in, and as selfish as it sounds, I wanted some alone time with Bella first.

"Oh.. I know, but its still sad Carlisle… Well if you ever need us, just say the word and we'll be on the first flight back, you know that. Otherwise, we're set to come back in about a week after we visit Bangkok.. you know Emmett, he only likes the place for its name." she chuckled.

"A week sounds great Rose, I'll give you a call in a few days and you can talk to Jasper about it, how does that sound?" I asked pacing the room, thinking about how to bring this up to Bella.

"Great. Sounds good. Emmett wants to talk to you apparently…" Rose said warily.

"Hey Pops…" Emmett spoke in his regular voice before apparently switching his voice changing app on again "I do wish we could chat longer but...I'm having an old friend for dinner. Bye!"

_Click._

I laughed and shook my head all the way back down stairs.

_Kids really shouldn't be allowed to watch Silence of the Lambs… or the Scream movies for that matter._

I looked down at my watch hoping the time passed quickly so Bella will be home sooner… with no such luck.

All of that took up about... 15 whole minutes. I sighed again as I walked into the library, grabbed a book and plopped myself ungracefully onto the sofa and prepared for a long night of waiting and wishing I was with Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV:<strong>

"Did you bring a gift?" I asked as Tommy and we walked up to the front door.

"But of course... I brought this." He teased as he slowly ran his hand down his chest and abs.

I rolled my eyes trying to hide my smirk and rang the doorbell.

"Just don't bring that present to my birthday or I'll have to kick your ass." I said, throwing in a punch to the arm for good measure.

We waited a few seconds while listening to the commotion coming from inside, and soon the double doors swung open to reveal our biggest client grinning excitedly at us.

Joel was an older man, though I'm sure no one knew how old with all of the plastic surgery he gets on a weekly basis, but far too old to be married to his barely legal wife Kandi.

And speaking of Kandi, she is the sole reason we were forced to attend this thing tonight. It was her 19th "Birthday Ball". Very formal and prestigious, one of the many ways she enjoyed spending the money that seemed to grow on trees for her thanks to Joel.

"Welcome Tommy, You too Gorgeous." He said nodding at us and throwing a wink my way.

I grinned back at him snickering as we walked through the doors.

_Always on the prowl, that one._

I was immediately greeted with a selection of champaign and fine wines. I quickly grabbed a glass of champaign while avoiding the wine all together. I use to absolutely love wine, but once you get sick off of it, it has a tendency to ruin it for you. I'm more of a hard liquor person now.

_I wonder where they keep the Tequila..._

Before I could scope out the kitchen I heard my name being yelled by Tommy "Hey B! Quit trying to feed your alcohol addiction and come say 'Hi' to the birthday girl!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I made my way over. I wonder if she'll be disappointed that I didn't get her a Barbie for her birthday?

I walked up to the large group gathered and forced a polite smile on my face as I greeted her. "Kandi! Happy birthday!"

My grin become wider as I turn to Tommy and prepared to embarrass him for being an asshole.

"Oh, hey SB!" I smiled at him and pinched his cheek.

Tommy's eyes narrowed when he realized what I was up to. The group gathered questioning looks on their faces and one asked "What does SB mean? Don't you mean SOB?" He laughed.

I smirked up at the man "Ohhh, no I mean SB, it was our little Tom Toms nickname in college."

He seemed amused now and I'm sure he can tell whatever it is makes Tommy uncomfortable "What does it stand for?"

I chuckled lowly "Didn't he tell you the story?"

I heard a chorus of 'no' and encouragements, so I looked back to Tommy. "Why don't you tell it?"

He sent me one final glare before laying into the story. "One time when we were in college during prank week Bella baked my whole floor ex-lax brownies and then saran-wrapped all the toilet seats in the shared bathrooms.

Then I walked into the damn bathroom and ended up slipping in shit right when the dean walked in. He yelled at me and made me clean it all up. I ended up smelling like crap for months! And all the girls nicknamed me ... 'Shit Boy'! And SB when all of the professors were around.

And Bella did that all because I baked her a few cupcakes and...maybe, forgot to tell her they had a little pot in them." he rolls his eyes turning a slight pink.

There was a moment of silence between us until everyone suddenly doubled over in laughter.

I smiled in satisfaction and went off to find myself something good to drink.

I turned the corner and found the bar in the kitchen, stocked full with everything...except for tequila.

_Damn._

The closest thing I could fine was some vodka. Something called Everclear 190, whatever that means. I checked the proof quickly and saw it was only 19...that's weird.

"I guess I'll just have to drink a lot of it" I mumble shrugging.

I mixed myself a drink with some vodka and strawberry orange juice ... And some more vodka.

When I made my way through the crowd of finely dressed snobs and back to the group, I saw some creeper headed our way, and right up behind Kandi. That's when I noticed he had a pop sickle.

"What the fuck?" Tommy whispered to me.

_My thoughts exactly… Who the hell wears those child molester glasses any more?_

I laughed and shrugged lightly as we watched the guy step in front of her and suck on the thing and offer her a taste.

Kandi rolled her eyes and replied snidely. "Yeah right, you couldn't even pay me to suck on that. I don't eat sugar."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, It's probably the only thing you couldn't pay her to suck on..." I murmured quietly leaning close to Tommy's ear.

I suppose I had bad timing since he had just taken a drink and it was now being spewed all over the floor.

"Oops..." I murmured patting him on the back so he didn't choke to death.

Once he was done having his coughing fit he turned to me "Damn straight." he winked laughing.

I laughed with him and finished off my drink, but instead of feeling buzzed like I expected to, I kind of felt...

_Drunk...?_

_Why is the the room spinning?_

_I thought this wasn't supposed to be strong? What the hell?_

I walked...well, stumbled, back to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle and looked at the alcohol proof again expecting to see 19%, and my eyes almost popped out of my head when I realized I missed something... Something major. Like a 0 after the 19...

_Ohhh shit._

I just drank a half glass of vodka that was 190% alcohol.

_This is SOOO not good…_

I was distracted from my panic from hearing one of our main donors come up behind me. "Bella! I didn't know you would be here! I'm so glad to catch you... I'm having a party next weekend at the country club and wanted to tell you about it! It's going to be fantastic! Everyone's going to be there, and you're encouraged to bring a date! It's black tie, on Saturday, be there at 8. Chow for now!" he beamed giving me a double kiss on the cheek.

I tried to make an excuse but he spun around and left before words even came out of my mouth.

_Great... I don't know how I roped myself into that one. Where was Tommy when I needed him?_

I huffed as I turned around and smacked my nose right into someone's chest; I looked up and saw it was Tommy.

_Nice._

_Couldn't have been two seconds earlier, could you?_

I looked up at him and tried to glare, but since I'm one of the happiest drunks I've ever met all I could do was laugh. He just stared at me, grinning madly.

"Ohh no. It's too bad I have plans next weekend... Like banging your secretary." he wagged his eyebrows. "So I won't be able to be your hot date… goody luck with that."

"Anyway, the birthday girl and the waiter are doing it on the pool table upstairs... Don't ask how I found that out... Let's get the hell outta here huh?" Tommy asked.

I was way passed inebriated by now... So the best reply I could come up with was definitely below par.

"Ohhhkeay... Take me home you smexy beast!" I said in what I thought was a sultry tone and slapped his ass.

"Did you like that?" he asked smirking.

"Nahh…. Maybe you should work out more? Your ass is getting kind of lumpy…." I said mockingly before dissolving into a fit of giggles as he gave me the stink eye.

**! # $ %$ % ^ & % $ # $ *$* (#( ! ( * # ( * & $ # & ( # * ( # & * ( ! $ ^ & * ( * ( & ^ % $ ^ * ( ) * & ^ % $ $ ## * () * ^ % $ $ ^ * ) ) * ^ % $# ! # % & * ( ) & ^ % $ # ! #$ & ( ) $ ~ ~ % * () * ^ # ~ % & *& & & ( ~ $ ^ &* ( ) & % $ # # % & * () )) & % # ! % * ) _ + ) ( & % $# # $ &^ * () ) _) _ &^ $ $ # $ % &^ &* ( () ) _ +_ ^ $ # * & % $ & %^**

**A/N: Hey you guys! As you can see Bella had a little accident and is now seriously tipsy... So what will happen when she comes home to a sexy Carlisle with no inhibitions? I'll tell you... Good times. ;)**

**Review and tell me some things you'd like to happen, or just your thoughts on the story so far!**

**With Love,**

**Tasha**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**:D**


	9. Chapter 9: I Want You

**A/N: Hey!**

**It's finally time for Carlisle and Bella to have their first kiss... Yummy. :)**

**! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ( * & ^ %$ # ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) _ + _ ) (* & ^% $ # # $ % ^ &* ( ) _+ _ ) ( * & ^ % $ # ! $ # % ^ & * ( ) _ +) ( * & ^ % $# # $ % ^ & * ( & ^% $ ^ & * ( % $ # # ! $% ^ &* ( ) _ + ) ( * & ^ % $ # ! ~ ~ ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) _ + _) ( *& ^ % (&^**

**A New Heart**

**Chapter 9: I Want You**

**CPOV:**

I'm starting to question whether or not it is actually impossible for a vampire to go insane. I have been sitting in the exact same spot on this couch for hours now waiting for Bella to come back home. I know it isn't my job to be worrying about her, but I seem to have no form of self control when it comes to Bella. I just hope that she comes home soon or I think I will really be the first vampire in history to be put in a mental institution.

Bright headlights snapped me back into reality.

I heard gravel crunching under tires as a car drove up to the porch. I sprang up from the couch at vampire speed and ran to the front door and listened to the sounds of Bella's laughter slightly muffled by the car she was in.

I smiled as I heard the cheerful sounds of her laugh, but my smile dropped slightly when I heard the conversation that her and Tommy were having.

"We did make a good couple, didn't we?" Tommy said with a wistful sign.

Bella laughed again and said in a slightly slurred voice "Only in your dreams baby, we made a horrible couple! We're both way to bossy and rebellious to live with each other for any length of time. We spent all of our time screaming at each other and...Well, and making it up to each other, if you get what I'm sayin'."

Tommy chuckled lightly "Yeah... I guess your right. But if you ever decide to change your mind...just come into my office wearing a sexy trench coat with nothing underneath, or you could just send your secretary in instead."

Bella giggled again and cut him off "Ohh yeah baby, that's definitely going to happen soon...And you seriously need to quit your obsession with Jenny, you've only seen her twice you idiot, and I really don't think she's the type of girl that wants to put on her cat suit and let you whip her with a riding crop... don't give me that look, I know damn well that's what your into, big boy. Now I think I'm going to bed, Goodnight Tom..." Bella ended with a yawn.

I saw Bella start to open her car door and Tommy quickly reach out to grab her arm "Wait! I'll walk you to bed, I don't need you tripping and hurting yourself...you do that enough when you're sober."

Bella turned back and grinned at him "It's ok, I texted Carlisle on the drive here, he'll help me. In fact, I think I see him coming right now..." Bella said in a cool voice as she looked towards me and smirked evilly, like she knew all along I was ease dropping.

Which I'm sure she did, it isn't like I was being very inconspicuous with my nose practically crammed into the glass of the door.

I took this as my cue to open the door and step out. Bella leaned over to Tommy one last time and gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek "I'm good" she whispered as she stumbled slightly on her way out of the car. "I'll see you back at work next week, and you can call me tomorrow if your sooo worried, ok?"

Tommy still looked slightly weary but nodded anyway "Yeah I guess that should be fine, but just be careful alright?"

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes at his concern "I always am, you know that. I've been taking care of myself for years; I think I can handle one hangover. See ya Tom Tom"  
>Bella stepped fully out of the car and gave Tommy one last smile before turning to me and as her grin widened she started to stumble over her heel when it got lodged into the gravel of the drive way.<p>

I ran at a quick human pace to steady her as she wobbled. I don't know if it was from the stilettos on gravel, or because she was drunk. Probably a combination of the two.

Bella clung to my arm and looked up at me with her big beautiful eyes "Can you carry me in please?" she asked sweetly.

I heard the purr of an engine drift away as Tommy left, and swooped Bella up bridal style. Our faces were almost touching and her eyes kept going from my eyes to my lips, and she suddenly giggled "You're kinda... prrrety Carlisle."

Yep... Definitely a little drunk.

I grinned at her as I walked us inside and tried to lay her down on the couch, but Bella had her arms wrapped so tightly around my neck that I couldn't try to pry them off without hurting her.

"Noo... Carlisle...could I just sit on your lap?" she winked with an evil glint in her eye that I didn't trust, but either way, still managed to turn me on.

It's almost as if she can see that I'm having an internal debate with myself. I knew that if I had Bella sitting on my lap that I would definitely not be able to stop myself from being able to kiss her, and I really didn't want to be seen as the old guy who takes advantage of drunk women while they don't know what they are doing.

...But it did actually seem like she really wanted to kiss me as well earlier tonight.. So what would be the harm, really?

It's not like I would force her into anything.

With a heavy sigh I righted myself with Bella still in my arms and carefully sat down on the couch, while making sure to sit Bella on the edge of my lap so that she didn't feel my... the dilemma I got every time I thought about kissing her.

As if Bella was reading my mind, she scooted closer to me and slowly wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her face into the side of my head. Soon I felt Bella's small warm tongue sneak out and start to lick the rim of my ear. I shivered as I willed myself to relax into her touch, and just feel instead of think. I let myself succumb to the feeling of her small kisses and licks on my ear lobe and was startled when she blew a long cool breath over the places that she had just licked.

A groan escaped me as my head tipped back in pleasure. Bella took advantage of this and moved her ministrations onto my neck and collar bone. The feeling of her soft open mouth kisses on my bare skin was making me lose control of my hands. Before I realized what I was doing I felt them snake their way up her back, feeling the silky fabric of her dress. Before things got too carried away Bella came up for air and let her chin rest against my chest and looked up at me through her thick lashes.

I looked down at Bella and realized that she was staring at me with a curious look in her eyes. I let my hands drift from her back to her hair and stroked it while I waited for her to ask whatever it was that was on her mind.

"What did you look like when you were human Carlisle? Were you still just as sexy?" She questioned with a grin as she moved to straddle my lap and scooted even closer to me.

Once Bella was in a place she liked, she started running both of her hands through my hair gently. All the while gazing back into my eyes.

I smiled a little as I attempted to answer the question without sounding breathless. Even though I had no need to breathe. I tried very hard to concentrate on my words and not the feel of her hands on me and her sitting so dangerously close to the place that I wanted her most.

"Well... No vampire really has a good hold on their human memories, event though I have a better memory than most. Looks were not at the upmost importance back then like they are today, so I never paid much attention to it really, but I would assume that I looked a lot like I do now. Most likely less pale and a couple of inches shorter."

Bella's hands slowly stilled in my hair and slid down from the crown of my head over my ears and neck and even more painstakingly slow down to my chest.

It was like I was watching Bella through rose colored glass as she leaned her head down and placed a tiny kiss on my chin, and continued to place little butterfly kisses all up and down my face as her hands had my shirt almost completely unbuttoned before I caught up with what was going on.

I knew that I was far beyond rational thought by now, but I tried in one last attempt to make sure that it was not just the alcohol that was making Bella want me as much as I wanted her.

I reached to still her hands from my shirt and gently pulled her head from mine to gaze back into her eyes. I was about to ask her if she was completely sure about this when she beat me to it.

"Carlisle, I know I had a little too much to drink, by the way that's a super funny story, remind me to tell you tomorrow, ok? Anyway, ummm... Uh..What was I saying? Ohh. Right, Even before I went to that god awful party I already thought about kissing you multiple times today. I want you so bad." Bella finished.

I saw a heated look come inter her eyes just then, and was about to ask about it when Bella quickly leaned over to give me a searing kiss on the lips that I wouldn't soon forget even if I could.

Her mouth was so hot and inviting and soft, that I had even more trouble thinking straight. All I wanted to do was keep her mouth on mine and I would die a happy vampire.

All of the sliver of control that I had left flew out of the window as I grabbed Bella by the waist and pulled her closer to me roughly. I tangled my hands into her soft hair and held her as close to me as I could, causing Bella to let out a strangled moan into my mouth which spurred me on even further.

Her smell was so intoxicating that I just wanted to lick every inch of her. I don't think I've ever smelled anything so sweet and delicious, I don't know how I never realized it before. And the feel of her body pressed into mine was unlike anything that I have ever imagined. I never wanted to let her go.

Bella sat up a little while still keeping her lips locked with mine and grinded back down on to my lap. I ravished her lips more thoroughly as I grabbed at her hips and pulled her to me at a slow rhythm so we could feel every inch of each other. She took my top lip between her teeth and bit down as she moved her hips harder.

_I think I'm in heaven…_

I pressed my lips as much as I could into hers without hurting her and traced my tongue over her full bottom lip before she pulled back.

Bella let out a little gasp and was breathing heavily as she pulled away from me with a grin and smeared lipstick "I need to breathe Sexy... some doctor you are" she said with a chuckle.

I gave a slightly embarrassed laugh and freed my hands from her hair "I'm sorry, with you I can't seem to think straight. If we keep doing this I might forget my own name."

_...Not that I would mind._

**! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ( * & ^ %$ # ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) _ + _ ) (* & ^% $ # # $ % ^ &* ( ) _+ _ ) ( * & ^ % $ # ! $ # % ^ & * ( ) _ +) ( * & ^ % $# # $ % ^ & * ( & ^% $ ^ & * ( % $ # # ! $% ^ &* ( ) _ + ) ( * & ^ % $ # ! ~ ~ ! # $ % ^ & * ( ) _ + _) ( *& ^ % $ # ! ^&* ^ *(**

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Please review and tell me how far you think Bella and Carlisle should go while she's... Tipsy.**

**Also, I'd like to know how you all think that Bella should react once she finds out Rosalie and Emmett will be on their way to Montana soon. Happy? Angry?**

**Any suggestions or comments you have on the story would also be more than welcome!**

**With Love,**

**Tasha**

**XOXOXO**


	10. Chapter 10: Love

**A/N: Hey everyone, I really enjoyed writing this chapter because I know you all have been dying for Bella to get closer to Jasper and Carlisle. In this chapter Bella and Carlisle will get a little more well acquainted ;D**

**Yummy.**

**I read the reviews from chapter 9 and noticed that a few people were confused on whether or not this was still a Carlisle/Bella/Jasper story, and just to clear it up, YES! This is still a story about Jasper and Carlisle being Bella's sole mates. I just thought that it would be more realistic to have them both get to know Bella and fall in love with her separately before they all come together in a relationship. Carlisle got his turn with her and next will be Jaspers!**

**And for those of you who prefer Jasper over Carlisle... don't worry, Bella and Jasper time will be coming up soon here! ;)**

*** & ^ ^# % % ^ &* (#)$ #&*$# ($#* **(() $# % ( * ^ $ ^ ( ) (*)( *(# # (# #*$ &%& )!_~ ~) !)( #&*$(*$( *(*#(*( ^ & ! #()_)_)!&&* *( (*# *(# *( ) ) ( ) &*# * # #*& ) #()# )# #& *&(!( !) ! ) ()*( &#*( &# # (# )(# )#() #&*& *&* ! *&! &! **

**A New Heart:**

**Chapter 10: Love**

**CPOV:**

"Carlisle…" Bella sighed into my neck as she placed a soothing kiss there.

"Yes" I replied soothingly as I stroking her back.

She drew in a deep breath and turned her head away before speaking again "What- what are we doing Carlisle?"

I knew there was a deeper meaning to that question but I would really rather not think about the answer to it at the moment... but I should have known better with Bella.

"Whatever this is, I don't want it to stop Carlisle... I don't think that I'll be able to stay away from you now even if I tried, but I really don't think that we should tell Jasper about this. He seems very attached to me already and I don't want him to ever feel betrayed by this, the both of us. We're all he has right now. I mean... I really think we can help him, and even tell him later on once he gets better, I'm sure he'll handle it a lot better then. Are you alright with that?" A part of me wanted to jump up and down with joy that she actually said what I've been feeling. That she finally admitted we have something...

That I wasn't just imagining it all in my head.

As jealous as I did get when Jasper and Bella got very close, I still do know that her idea is for the best. I've already seen improvements in Jasper in the short time that we've been with Bella, so I have complete faith that his guilt will stop eating at him and he'll finally become whole again. Keeping things hidden between Bella and I should definitely be better for everyone... that is, if I can stay sane.

"I think that would definitely be for the best Bella... As much as it might kill me to stay away from you" I admitted somewhat grudgingly.

"Well, good. Now back to the fun stuff!" Bella added cheekily before finally raising her gaze back to me with a smile firmly in place.

With that she brought her mouth up to my ear "Sexy? Why don't you take me up to my room now?" Bella purred.

She blew her hot breath on my ear and across my neck, letting me know that she wanted me to do more than just carry her to bed.

I swallowed hard and nodded eagerly. I made sure to get a better grip on Bella before standing up swiftly and carefully cradling her against me as I turned and made my way to the stairs. I walked up the first level and passed the room that I was going to be staying in and went straight for the stairs that lead to the third level. As soon as I was at the top of the third floor Bella reached up to my face and covered my eyes with both of her hands.

"I want to show you and Jasper the last level tomorrow together, so you can't peek, okay?" she said after she secured her hands more firmly over my eyes.

"Alright" I sighed "But how am I supposed to find your bedroom Bella? I don't want to run into something and end up hurting you..."

Bella let out an amused huff "I'll tell you exactly where you need to go, don't you trust me Carlisle?"

...And the truth was that even thought I really had no reason to trust Bella as blindly as I did, I really did trust her with my life. I smiled while keeping my eyes closed and took one of her hands from my face to kiss the back of it gently.

"Lead the way beautiful, I do trust that you know the way around your own house" I teased and lightly stroked her outer thigh.

I felt her shift in my arms and as she moved the warmth of her body closer and closer to my face, creating a very pleasant feeling compared to the usual frigid cold of my skin. I smelled the sweetness of her breath fan over my mouth before she leaned the rest of the way in toward me and placed a soft, slow kiss on my lips before pulling back slowly. "Well, I'm glad. Soo... Go forward."

I took three careful strides forward before she spoke again "Okay, now turn left and walk until I say stop"  
>I did as she said and walked to the left for ten paces when Bella finally told me to stop and shifted away from me. I heard the sound of a door clicking open and smelled the strong scent of Bella coming from the room even more than it did in any other area of the house that I've been in so far...<p>

_So this must be Bella's bedroom._

"Alright, now go a few steps forward and then go right...Okay, now turn left and take a step."  
>I carefully followed the instructions that Bella gave me, and felt my knees bump into something soft.<br>"Now you can open" She whispered into my ear and proceeded to nip and suck on it with her teeth before blowing it with cool air.

I shivered and felt a strangled groan come up the back of my throat, and snapped my eyes open to take in the scene before me.

The first thing that I saw when I opened my eyes was silky Burgundy sheets, on what looked to be a California King sized bed. All in all, it seemed very inviting... though I did wonder what Bella needed all of the room for in her bed. I took a deeper breath in and was happy to find no traced of Tommy's scent coming from the sheets, but it did linger in the room some. That thought caused my eyes to narrow without my permission.

_Ugh…honestly Carlisle, just stop being a jealous bastard already._

_She's with you, isn't she?_

Before I could get carried away worrying about things that didn't matter, my vision was blocked by Bella. She was in the middle of stretching in my arms and trying to yawn inconspicuously. Considering the fact that it's almost impossible to get that kind of thing past a vampire, I definitely noticed.

I stroked her soft hair and placed a kiss on her head while speaking quietly "It's alright to be tired Beautiful, we have all the time in the world."

"Can you help me get this off Sexy?" Bella asked smiling tiredly at me now that she knew she would have to try a lot harder to get things past me from now on.

"Uh-Of course" I stuttered slightly as I set her downgently with her back toward me. Bella wobbled a little on her feet and I waited a minute until she steadied herself to let go of her sides before reaching for the zipper on her dress.

I wanted nothing more than to pull her up against me and continue what we started earlier on the couch but I knew that Bella was tired, not to mention she was likely more drunk than she realized. I'm sure taking advantage of that wouldn't be a very gentlemanly move right now.

_Even though that ship sailed a while ago…_

I got a firmer grip on the zipper in my hands and pulled it down tooth by tooth until the anticipation of what would happen next was almost killing me from the inside. By the sound of Bella's heavy breathing her thoughts weren't too far from mine either.

Once the zipper was all the way down, and I could see the familiar lace that tortured me earlier tonight my breathing became labored.

"Thanks" she murmured and turned around letting the dress pool around her legs before slowly stepping out of it, one pretty manicured foot at a time.

I don't think that I've ever seen a more beautiful site in all of my years.  
>The tan legs that seemed to go on for ages, the perfect breasts that I could tell would be more than a handful... not to mention her perfect skin that was softer than seemed possible.<br>Ohhh, yes…

_Gentleman or not… no man could possibly resist this beautiful woman._

I couldn't stop staring even if I tried, not that I actually did try, but I imagine it would be impossible...until I heard a little giggle.

Bella.

I let my gaze slowly roam back up her body as my lust filled haze lifted and I came back to reality. I'm so glad that I don't have the ability to blush; I have a feeling I would be doing that a lot around Bella.  
>When my gaze came back to her face I realized that I was right. Bella was standing in front of me staring at me with a blatant amusement in her eyes and started to openly laugh at me again for staring at her like an invalid... I guess I can see why.<p>

Once Bella's laughter subsided she slowly sank down onto the bed and leaned back on her elbows while beckoning me with the crook of her finger.

"Lay down with me Carlisle." she said with a pat on the spot nearest to her on the oversized bed.

"You are so gorgeous…." I sighed almost inaudibly as I admired her before coming toward the bed.

I looked her in the eyes as I fell to my knees on the bed next to her. I was a few inches from her when she got a glint in her eyes and smirked.

"Well, that makes one of us." She said in a serious yet mocking tone but soon ended up chuckling and giving herself away.

I narrowed my eyes at her as I slowly crawled toward her as if she were my prey.

"Poor Bella... You're going to regret saying that" I purred, quickly pouncing on her faster than she could comprehend, being careful not to hurt her before my hands found their place on her sides.

"Tell me that you're sorry Bella, or else...I will have to tickle it out of you" I gave her a mock glare as my fingers started to move lightly across the skin of her sides and back.

"Noo.. Don't even try it! I'll have to tickle you if you do that. I don't care if vampires are ticklish or not, I'll try anyway" Bella warned stubbornly in a determined voice.

"Fine Bella..." I sighed "Have it your way." With that I moved one hand up to her neck and tickled her relentlessly, only stopping when she was squirming and squealing with laughter.

But I should have known better than to think I had won with Bella, because as soon as I stopped she took the opportunity to take my by surprise and actually managed to somehow knock me flat on my back with her legs pinned on either side of me. She wasted no time as she started trying to tickle every inch of me she could reach with no luck. As soon as Bella realized that tickling a vampire was useless, she pulled away with an adorable pout.

"Carlisle..." She whined "Can't you at least pretend to be ticklish? ...For me?" She asked softly as she looked down at me with her wide doe eyes and batting them lightly.

_Oh, the power this woman had over me..._

I let out an unnecessary sigh before I gave in to her wish.

"Alright." I groaned "But only if you give me a goodnight kiss.."

"Good deal" Bella grinned happily and continued where she left off in attempting to tickle me, only this time I started squirming and gave a fake high pitched giggle.

This caused Bella to still her movements and laugh loudly. I joined her and soon Bella couldn't keep herself upright and ended up falling on my chest. My own laughter died abruptly as I realized that Bella's practically naked body was completely pressed against me from head to toe.

I couldn't control my hands as they slid smoothly up and down her arms and continued on a path down to her waist and hips. When my hands brushed against the sides of her bra Bella let out a soft gasp and arched into my touch. I sighed a little before pulling back from her.

"Beautiful, we can finish this in the morning when you've had some sleep." I breathed in her ear.

I guess I have perfect timing because the second I was done talking Bella let out a huge yawn for the second time tonight, only proving my point further.

Bella placed an open mouth kiss on my neck before letting out a long breath. "Yeah, you're probably right. Will you stay with me until morning?"

"Only if I get that kiss you promised me…" I smirked stroking her back.

Bella was relaxing against me more and more with every stroke of my fingers "I didn't forget about your kiss Sexy, How could I? You're the best kisser I've had to date." She winked and leaned forward until her plump lips were barely touching mine before pressing them against me more firmly. This was different from all of our other kisses; because unlike the others this kiss wasn't full of need, but... something more... Maybe it was just wistful thinking, but I hoped the feeling wasn't one sided.

...But now wasn't the time for thinking, it was a time for feeling, and right now all I could feel at the moment was...contentment.

_And...Love?_

**! # $ % ^ & * ( ) ! # $ % ^ & * ( ! # $ % ^ & * ! # $ % ^ & * ( # $ % ^ & * ( ) ( * & ^ % $ # ! # % ( # & $ % ^ & * ( ) * & ^ % $ # # $ % ^ & * ( $ % ^ & * * & ^ % & ( * & ^ & (* & ^ ^# % % ^ &* (#)$ #&*$# ($#* **(() $# % ( * ^ $ ^ ( ) (*)( *(# # (# #*$ &%& )!_~ ~) !)( #&*$(*$( *(*#(*( ^ & ! #()_)_)!&&* *( (*# *(# *( ) ) ( ) &*#**

**A/N: What do you think should happen once Bella wakes up? Should Jasper find out about Bella and Carlisle? **

**Do any of you have ideas about what Jasper and Bella could do during their alone time? Places they could go, maybe?**

**Please review and tell me please! I love to have other opinions! :D**

**With Love,**

**Tasha**

**XOXOXO**

**(:**


	11. Chapter 11: 500 Candles

**A/N: The talk between Jasper, Carlisle, and Bella will not be in this chapter, but it's coming up very soon. I promise! :) **

** Carlisle and Bella need a little more alone time before Jasper gets back from his hunting trip. Don't worry, Jaspers turn is coming up next!**

**I know a lot of you are wondering when Jasper is going to begin speaking again, but it is going to take time for him to be able to speak normally again. Baby steps are the key, and he's already making a few noises that he hasn't made in years, so the next step would be a word or name. Jasper is going to make more progress in the next few chapters... I promise.**

$ % $ % $ % % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % % $ %$ %$ $ % $ % $ % $ % $ $ % % $ % $ % $ $ % $ % $ % $ % $% % % $ % $ % $ % %$ # $ $ $ % $$ % % $ % $ $ % $ $ $ % %$ $ % $ $ $ $ $% $ %% $ % $ $ $$$ % %%% $% $ % %$$ % % $%$ % $ % $ % % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % % $ %$ %$ $ % $ % $ % $ % $ $ % % $ % $ % $ $ % $ % $ % $ % $% % % $ % $ % $ % %$ # $ $ $ % $$ % % $ % $ $ % $ $ $ % %$ $ % $ $ $ $ $% $ %% $ % $ $ $$$ % %%% $% $ % %$$ % % $%

**A New Heart**

**Chapter 11: 500 Candles**

**BPOV:**

I woke up as a shiver rippled through me. My back was pressed against something cold and solid. My brain was too tired to process what this meant so my mind continued to wander as my eyes strained to open. That was when I noticed the pounding in my head, and for a moment I wondered if it was possible for your heart to beat out of your skull, because it sure felt like that was about to happen. I tried to remember the events of last night and only came up with a few things.

Once Jasper and Carlisle came into my mind though, I really started to question things. That all couldn't have possibly happened, could it? I rarely ever thought of the Cullen's, but when I did, I had always pictured them still as the same big happy family that I had once known. It was almost impossible for me to imagine them all separated. It was especially hard to imagine someone being so cruel to Jasper to make him completely shut down like he has.

I almost groaned out loud when I realized that today was they day that we were all supposed to have our talk, but more importantly that today was the day that I had to share my story. It wasn't something that I enjoyed doing often and I know that I had already put it off for as long as I could with Jasper and Carlisle. In fact, there was only one other person that I had even vaguely shared my life story with, and that was with Tommy four long years ago. It was significantly different this time though, because with Tommy I didn't have to tell the full story, everything about vampires got to be left out along with the details of the one specific vampire that was the direct cause of my parent's deaths.

It's gotten easier over the years to think about them and deal with what happened, but I still find myself avoiding talking about it at all costs. If there's one thing in the world that I hate the most it would be seeing the pity in people's eyes when they hear about it.  
>I knew better than to go around telling people about vampires and werewolves in college. If I did that, the only place that I would end up would be in a mental institution, and I don't think anyone could be depressed enough to want that. The funny thing is that I'm a lot less worried than I thought I would be. I'm sure this is mainly due to Jasper and Carlisle; I didn't think I would ever be as comfortable with them as I am this early on.<p>

..Not to mention the feelings and thoughts I've been having about them recently have been anything but pure... Not that I really minded. I don't think I ever noticed how good looking they were, even beyond a vampire standpoint, they were simply gorgeous. There should be Greek statues devoted to the both of them, with the flowing blonde hair, hard muscles, and bedroom eyes.

I feel kind of bad for having these thoughts about Jasper... Only due to the fact that he really needs reassurance right now, not to be jumped on by a hormone crazed lawyer. On the other hand I had no guilty feelings about jumping on Carlisle... That man drives me crazy, but I wonder how we'll ever have time alone together while Jasper is constantly around. Not that I'm complaining about Jasper, his clinginess seems to only add to his appeal. Usually a man being clingy and needy was a huge turn off, but with Jasper, I think it made him seem even more attractive. I just hope I can hear the sound of his voice soon and know that he's okay, so that I can finally stop worrying about him.

The pounding in my head was starting to lighten as I rolled onto my side. My back was no longer cold but now I could feel something cool pressing against my cheek. I slowly peeled open my eyes and didn't see the usual view of my balcony, but instead saw the white buttons going through the middle of a light blue shirt. I let my eyes slowly drift up to the face of the man wearing the shirt and saw a sight to behold for sure.

Carlisle was lying next to me on his side and had his eyes lightly closed with a small smile on his face. He reminded me of a sleeping angel, even though I knew it was impossible for him to be actually sleeping. The light coming from the sliding glass doors illuminated his hair and skin, making him shimmer next to me. Before I could stop myself from disturbing him I felt my hand reach up and stroked his cheek. I stilled, waiting for him to realize that I was awake.

The second my skin touched his face his eyes snapped open and I couldn't help but smile at his cuteness before I spoke.

"Were you having good dreams?" I asked trying to hide my smirk.

If Carlisle could blush I knew it would be happening by the way his face tightened and his eyes casted down before he replied.

"I don't know how I didn't notice you were up...I was just lost in thought I suppose." He said softly.

"Really?" I asked slowly as I crawled closer to him and put my hand against his chest.

I gave it a light push, signaling for him to lie on his back. "And what was it that you were thinking about? Hmm?" I asked as I lifted my leg to straddle his stomach and sprawled the top part of my body over him.

His breathing came quicker as he stuttered out his reply "Oh, uhm...well, I was just uhh..."

I laughed softly as I pressed a quick kiss to his mouth to quiet him. "Were you thinking about me, Sexy?" I whispered against his lips before giving him another slow heated kiss.

Carlisle's eyes got a glazed over look to them and he swallowed audibly before answering "Yes."

I raised my eyebrow "Yes what?"

He got a confused look on his handsome face before answering in a questioning tone "Yes m'am...?"

My eyes started watering from holding back my laughter at his answer but soon I couldn't contain myself and started laughing almost hysterically with my face on his chest. When I finally calmed down I looked back to him and he had a bewildered smile on his lips, most likely waiting for me to explain myself.

"I was kidding Carlisle, trust me, I'm not into the whole dominatrix bit...even though I do look good in leather..." I trailed off, and watched his face go from confusion to lust in less than a second.

I giggled and shook my head "…Men"

He smiled wickedly at me and placed my hands on his solid chest. "Oh, Bella. You've never been with a man, merely a boy. Just remember that I've had over three hundred years to practice my skills in the bedroom. I'm sure they should come in handy sometime soon." He breathed as his voiced lowered an octave.

I shivered once again, not from the cold of his body, but from the tingling feeling running through me at his words. I felt the corner of my mouth turn up into a smirk as I arched my back in a way to give him an eye level view of my cleavage. I lowered my head so my mouth was next to his ear and my breasts were pressed tightly to his chest.

"Trust me sexy, I know a thing or two myself." I said accentuating my point with a sharp bite to his ear lobe.

I felt Carlisle jerk underneath me which usually would have made me chuckle but because of my position pressed against him he ended up grinding directly into me. Our conversation had already gotten me worked up so that little bit of stimulation made me react more than I had expected.

My hips pressed harder down into him and my head rolled back as a moan slipped from my mouth. I felt his hands fly out and take a firm grasp on my hips to steady them. I heard Carlisle gasp before speaking to me in a raspy tone.

"Bella" He groaned "We can't... we still need to take a shower to wash our scent off of each other before Jasper comes back from his hunting trip. He texted me a few minutes before you woke up and he should be home in about an hour."

I giggled when Carlisle finished talking and he gave me a questioning look so I decided that I would explain "I'm sorry, but I just can't see a three hundred and fifty year old vampire texting."

Carlisle laughed along with me and moved to sit in a sitting position on the bed with me perched on his lap.

"Yes, it was odd in the beginning, but it's easier than having a conversation on the phone because I can type at vampire speed under my desk at work and no one around me will notice a thing." he smiled at me charmingly.

It was now my turn to get a glazed over look in my eyes from thinking about Carlisle at work, looking sexy in his white coat.

_Mmmm…._

_Maybe I can ask him to bring it home one day and we could have a little fun playing doctor…_

"Bella?" Carlisle spoke in an amused tone, snapping me out of my fantasy.

I felt my face heat and tried to change the subject before he noticed.

_Fat chance.._

"I guess that makes sense...Do you have your phone on you now?" I wondered.

"Yes, why?" he questioned, smiling knowingly at me.

_Damn Vampires.._

I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed my phone from the drawer before getting back into Carlisle's lap. "I just wanted to get your numbers incase I ever need them, or when I'm bored at work and want to find out what you're wearing" I said as I threw him an impish grin.

Carlisle laughed and willingly handed over his phone from his pocket so that I could see it.

"A Blackberry, huh? How formal." I teased, poking him in the ribs and giggling.

Carlisle smiled a cute small smile and shrugged as a reply, wrapping an arm around my waist to look over my shoulder and see what I was doing.

I leaned back against him, quickly getting into his contacts and entered Jasper and Carlisle's numbers into my phone before sticking it back into his pocket. "I really need to get you a smart phone… They're so much more fun."

_Maybe as a birthday gift?_

I tilted my head to the side in thought as I remembered back to my birthday four years ago at the Cullen's, and how they claimed to never celebrate birthdays in thier family. Maybe they didn't remember them? Or was there just nothing left to celebrate anymore?

Curiosity got the best of me so I finally decided to ask him about it.

"Carlisle?" I asked softly as I turned in his arms to look at his face.

"Yes?" He answered, absentmindedly tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

"Why don't you all celebrate your birthdays?" I questioned.

Carlisle looked surprised by my question before furrowing his brow, contemplating his answer. "I'm not really sure. There are only so many ways to celebrate a birthday, so in vampire years it would get very repetitive.. And after a few hundred years it just doesn't seem as important as it used to..."

"So you still remember your birthdate then?" I asked curiously.

He smiled lightly and nodded. "Yes, mine was May 15, I believe it was around 1640, but I could be a little off…" he said looking deep in thought.

My eyes widened as I heard the date "Carlisle, that's next week! Lets do something to celebrate! ...I can even make a cake with 500 candles on it!" I bounced excitedly in his lap.

Carlisle chuckled and shook his head a little "I think that would be a fire hazard Beautiful….And I'm not _that _old!"

"Could've fooled me" I smirked and jumped up off his lap laughing as I heard him give a playful growl.

I turned to face him and raised my eyebrow in question "So, what do you think?"

Carlisle gave a beautiful smile before grabbing my hands in his "I think I'd like that."

I leaned down and kissed his cheek before pulling back to look into his golden eyes.

"Thanks Sexy" I said with a wink before I walked over to the bathroom door. "I would invite you into the shower with me, but I don't think that we would be getting out in time before Jasper gets back. I really don't think that's a good idea. Go take a shower in your bathroom and tell me if you hear anything from Jasper, okay?"

Carlisle sighed but nodded and got up to leave.

"I'll see you in a minute beautiful." he said with a squeeze to my waist before turning to walk out the door.

I remembered that he wasn't supposed to see the top level before I gave him and Jasper the tour at the same time just as he was reaching for the door knob to leave.

"Wait! I forgot! You can't look yet!" I said jumping up and running over to him. "Here, I'll cover your eyes and guide you."

I took my good hand and used it to make sure he wouldn't be able to see before opening the door to the hallway. I walked him with one had over his eyes and the other on his chest all the way to the top of the stairs before letting go and making sure he didn't peek as he descended down. When we were safely at the bottom I looked up at him grinning.

"Don't worry, next time you go up there you can actually walk by yourself.." I said with a stroke to his solid arm.

He chuckled "That's too bad... I liked the feel of you being so close to me."

_Ohh, you have no idea just how close I'd like to get..._

$ % $ % $ % % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % % $ %$ %$ $ % $ % $ % $ % $ $ % % $ % $ % $ $ % $ % $ % $ % $% % % $ % $ % $ % %$ # $ $ $ % $$ % % $ % $ $ % $ $ $ % %$ $ % $ $ $ $ $% $ %% $ % $ $ $$$ % %%% $% $ % %$$ % % $ % $ % $ % % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % % $ %$ %$ $ % $ % $ % $ % $ $ % % $ % $ % $ $ % $ % $ % $ % $% % % $ % $ % $ % %$ # $ $ $ % $$ % % $ % $ $ % $ $ $ % %$ $ % $ $ $ $ $% $ %% $ % $ $ $$$ % %%% $% $ % %$$ % % $%

**A/N: Hey you guys! I hope you liked that little peek into Bella's mind. I'd like to know your guesses on what happened to Bella's parents and what vampire caused it..**

**Please review and tell me what you think and what you'd like to happen next! The reviews really inspire me! ;D**

**Oh, and by the way, I'm planning to further Jaspers progress in the next chapter, so what would you like him to say?**

**With Love,**

**Tasha**

**XOXOXOXO**


	12. Chapter 12: Progress

**A/N: Hey guys! Jasper is finally coming back! Yay! :D I know that you have all been missing him while he was away!**

**# * #* # *#* #* # *# * # * # * # * # *# * # *#* # *# *# * # *# *# * # *# *# *# * #* #* # * #* # *# * #* # *# *# * # *# * # * #* #* # *# *#* #*# *# *# *# * # *# *# * #* # *# *#* # * #* # * # * *# * # * # * #* # * # * # *# *# #*# *# *# #* #*# *# *# *# #*# *#* ***#* # *#* #* #* #*# *# *#*# #**# *# * #* #* *# *# *#*#*#*# *# *#*#*# *#*# *# *#*#*# *# * #**#*#*# **

**A New Heart**

**Chapter 12: Progress**

**CPOV:**

I've always loved the fresh feeling that you get once you step out of the shower. Even though vampires don't need to bathe as often as humans, it still is very relaxing and gives you a great opportunity to reflect on things. For me, this means more time to think about Bella. In the years that our family has been away from her I've always wondered what she ended up doing with her life and if she even remembered us at all. I had always wished the best for her since she had made such an impact on all of our lives. I have no idea how often Jasper thought about her, but assuming how overjoyed he was to see her again yesterday I would say it was quite often. I just hope he'll continue getting better until he's back to his old self again.

Not many members of the family really liked Jasper because of his past, especially Esme and Edward. Rosalie and I were really the only ones that never held it against him, or treated him any differently because of it, and of course Emmett couldn't hold anything against anyone. I just hope that I will be able to handle Jasper and Bella being close without over reacting and getting jealous. I just wish I could have her all to myself for a little while longer.

I thought of this as I was getting re-dressed into a green button down and charcoal slacks. I wouldn't usually be so dressed up around the house, but I would by lying if I said that I wasn't trying to impress Bella. I heard the distinctive chime of my cell phone as it sat on the edge of my bed. I quickly walked over to it as I finished buttoning my shirt and read the message from Jasper.

_'On my way'_

I snapped my phone shut and slipped it into my pocket before heading downstairs where I could hear Bella talking on the phone. I made my way down each stair slowly and eavesdropped on the conversation. From the sounds of it Bella was speaking to her assistant Jenny about scheduling.

"...I know that you were supposed to have the weekend off this week Ms. Heart but if you have a function to attend next weekend then you would need to reschedule some of your appointments to tomorrow to fit them in. Four new clients called also, and they wanted appointments as soon as possible and I told them that I would need to get back to them." Jenny said sounding hesitant.

I could hear Bella sigh deeply before answering.

"Alright, can you tell me my schedule for the week so I can decide, please?"

"Of course... uhm... Ok, on Monday you have appointments set up back to back from 8:00 am to lunch, and from 1:00 PM to 2:30, on Tuesday it's the same thing only starting at 9:00 am. On Wednesday you have back to back from 10:00 am to 4:15 PM. You have Thursday and Friday off. The four new clients would each need half hour appointments as well. Do you know what you want to do?"

I could hear the sounds of paper shuffling around in the kitchen before Bella replied.

"Ok, set up two of the new people for 7:00 and 7:30 on Monday, and the other two for 8:00 and 8:30 on Tuesday. Give all of my Wednesday appointments to Tommy and tell him that he owes me one from the last time he dumped a weeks worth of work on me and went off to Hawaii with that girl that turned out to be his second cousin... Is that everything?" Bella finished laughing slightly.

"Yes, I'll set everything up for you Ms. Heart." Jenny said in a professional tone.  
>Bella snorted before speaking "Call me Bella, Jenny. Oh, and I'll be bringing an intern with me on Monday and Tuesday...He doesn't talk much, so the clients shouldn't be disturbed."<p>

"Oh... I didn't know that we took interns. Will I be showing him around?" She asked nicely.

"We usually don't take any. And no, that's alright. He'll just be in the office with me most of the time." Bella murmured distractedly.

"Well have a nice day Ms. Hear-Bella." Jenny corrected herself.

"Oh you know it! Bye now." As Bella hung up the phone, I continued walking down the last few steps and tried to act casual as I made my way into the kitchen, most likely failing miserably.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I spotted Bella. It would have been bad enough just noticing her clothing, I don't think that I've ever seen short shorts look sexier, and having them paired with a beaded bikini top didn't really help matters at all. But that would have been far too easy for Bella...no... She had to be bending over to get something out of the lowest cabinet I've ever seen. It's almost like she knew I would be walking in at that exact moment and wanted to torture me when she knew that I couldn't touch her.  
>I cleared my throat and watched as she whirled around and looked at me.<p>

"Soo... Intern?" I began cautiously, trying to distract myself from her wonderful legs.

Bella raised an eyebrow and smirked at me as I realized my mistake. There was no point in acting casual if I was going to let her know that I've become her eavesdropping stalker.

"Oh...uh..W-well, I... wasn't...I didn't mean to listen in...sorry" I stuttered out embarrassed at my rudeness.

Bella stopped my rambling as she barked out a loud laugh.

"I'm just messing with you Carlisle! Don't worry about it; I knew you could hear me... You know, since you're a vampire and all." She exclaimed with twinkling eyes and a kind smile.

I allowed myself to relax as I enjoyed the sound of Bella's laughter so much that I almost forgot that I had even asked her a question in the first place.

Before I could ask her again she continued, "I was thinking about work in the shower, and I remembered that I had a full schedule for this week. Then I thought of Jasper...and I figured that since he seems to have a problem separating from me that I could take him to work with me and tell everyone that he's my intern. So that way he can be next to me in my office and no one will think anything otherwise. What do you think?"

I almost let out an audible sigh as relief rushed through me. As much as I wish I could come to work with Bella too, I was still pleased to hear that there would not be some strange man in Bella's office with her for days on end. I do hope that her clients don't notice too many strange things from Jasper though; it would be extremely hard to try to explain why an intern would be growling at someone.

_Or mauling Bella and purring...yes, I'm sure that would be worse._

"I think that would be a good idea actually, thanks for doing this for us Bella" I spoke sincerely.

Bella beamed at me and shrugged her shoulders. "It's the least I can do. You guys have been through so much, you deserve to finally be able to be happy!"

Before I could comment I heard the distinct sounds of Jaspers light footsteps running toward the back of the house.

Bella looked at me questioningly and I decided to answer her unasked question,  
>"Jasper's here" before the words even fully came out of my mouth there was a blur of blonde hair flying past me and a content Jasper with his arms surrounding Bella.<p>

A delighted smile crept its way onto Bella's face as she looked at Jasper as best as she could with him pressing her into his chest. She raised her arms up towards Jaspers face and caressed his cheek with one hand and placed the other in his hair.  
>"Jasper! I'm so glad you're back! I've missed you." Bella stated as she returned his hug just as enthusiastically as he was giving it.<p>

Jasper bent forward and placed his nose in Bella's hair, inhaling her delicious scent.

The thing that happened next caused me to be the most surprised that I've been years.

"Bella..."

It was a small, barely recognizable sound that came from Jasper, but as soon as the word left his mouth both Bella and I tensed and stared at him wide eyed in utter amazement.

Jasper had not spoken a word to me in nearly 4 years and the second day that he'd gotten to spend with Bella, he says her name. It seems almost unreal that progress could be made this fast on all of the built up guilt that Jasper has carried around with him since he almost attacked Bella on her eighteenth birthday.

Bella was still staring at Jasper in disbelief when he suddenly swooped her up bridal style with his eyes downcast.

"Jasper, I like hearing the sound of your voice. Don't be embarrassed, alright?" She questioned burying her face into his chest gazing up at him and smoothing down pieces of his hair. Jasper looked into her eyes and slowly nodded his head.

Bella sat still as he held her in his arms and a peaceful silence filled the room.  
>That was quickly broken when the oven timer went off rather loudly, snapping everyone back into reality.<p>

Bella looked up to Jasper and tried to lower herself back down to the ground, and of course Jasper wasn't having any of that. "Jasper, Hun, I need to get my food out of the oven before it burns...Please?" She tried to goad him.

Apparently this tactic worked well on Jasper, but not in the way that Bella had thought. Instead of putting her down and letting her get the pan out of the oven herself, he simply bent down and released one of his hands from Bella and used it to open the oven door and just before he was about to grab the pan with his bare hand, Bella gasped.

"Jasper! Don't touch that, it's hot! You'll burn yourself!" Bella called out frantically, grasping for his arm to pull it further away from the pan.

Jasper ignored her warning and continued to reach for the pan calmly. Once his hand was on it Bella cringed and closed her eyes as if she was about to witness a car crash and didn't want to see it. As much fun as I was having watching Bella have a panic attack, I decided to reassure her that he wasn't in any danger.

Once Jasper had safely placed the pan on the counter I comforted her "Don't worry Bella, It's impossible for a vampire to get a burn... it just feels very warm to us."

I could tell that my words visibly relieved Bella as she molded herself into Jaspers embrace.

"Oh… Well, thanks Jazz. Can you carry me over to the cupboard so I can grab a plate?" Bella murmured to Jasper pointing towards it.

Jasper nodded absentmindedly as he continued to stare at the food that was in the pan that he had grabbed with a confused look on his face. I honestly couldn't blame him; I had no idea what it was either. It also didn't help that Jasper most likely hadn't seen any kind of human food in years.

"What is that Bella?" I inquired walking towards it to get a closer look. It seemed like a type of cake...only really flat…

_Odd..._

"It's Danish Puff...I still need to make the frosting though. It's my favorite dessert!" She grinned while reaching to grab a small pink plate and a mixing bowl.

"Ok Jazz, now I need to get to the lazy susan, so can you put me down for a few minutes until I get done?" Bella inquired.

Jasper, seeming not to like the idea sighed and lowered his head down into Bella's neck. As he finally started to put her on the ground Bella stroked his hair reassuringly. "It's okay, I have something you can do for me to keep busy."

She leaned up and placed a light kiss on his cheek before reaching over and grabbing a bag to hand to him. "Here's a bag of walnuts, I need to sprinkle these on top. So can you crush them for me please?" Bella asked before she turned around to the counter.

"All you have to do is mix some powdered sugar with milk and almond extract and then the frosting's done...I like it because it smells like cherries." Bella smiled and gazed at me for a moment.

I returned her smile happily, but we were jolted out of our interaction by a loud popping noise.

Both of our heads snapped to Jasper to find him wide eyed with a horrified look on his face.

I looked down to his hands to find an empty, popped bag of walnuts. As I looked around further I saw hundreds of walnuts scattered all over every available surface in the kitchen, including Jaspers hair.

I looked over to Bella and noticed her shocked expression just before she burst into laughter.

"Oh..my god, he he he-hah. The look...on y-your face. Ha!" Bella was laughing so hard that it seemed like she was hyperventilating.

She was bent at the waist and clutching her sides as she snuck peaks at Jasper just to start laughing all over again.

Poor Jasper was still holding the empty bag standing still as a statue with walnut dust covering every inch of his body.

It was then that I lost control and couldn't stop the laughter from slipping through my lips.

_Poor, Poor, Jasper._

**# * #* # *#* #* # *# * # * # * # * # *# * # *#* # *# *# * # *# *# * # *# *# *# * #* #* # * #* # *# * #* # *# *# * # *# * # * #* #* # *# *#* #*# *# *# *# * # *# *# * #* # *# *#* # * #* # * # * *# * # * # * #* # * # * # *# *# #*# *# *# #* #*# *# *# *# #*# *#* ***#* # *#* #* #* #*# *# *#*# #**# *# * #* #* *# *# *#*#*#*# *# *#*#*# *#*# *# *#*#*# *# * #**#*#*#**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Jasper SPOKE! Yay! And his first word was 'Bella', awww. I know that you all like Jasper better than Carlisle and were anxiously waiting for him to return, so I hope everyone is happy now. Now its time for them all to have a talk about Bella's life in the last four years. Ohhh... :D**  
><strong>Please review and tell me what you thinkor what you'd like to see happen next! I really love your feedback!<strong>

**Do you think that Jasper should behave well at Bella's work? Or should he do something funny, maybe scare someone? **

**With love,**

**Tasha**

**XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13: Steamy

**A/N: Hey All! I was so shocked at all of the reviews that came in for the last chapter! Thanks so much! I really do appreciate them all :) I know that everyone is excited for their beloved Jasper to come back, so lets see what happens... :)**

** % *% % *% %* %* %* %* %* % *% *% % % % *% % *% % *% % %* % %* % % *% %% *% % %* % % %* % % *% % %* % % *% % %* % % *% %* % *% % *% % %* % %* %* % *% % %*% % *% % %* % *% % *% % *% % *% % %*% % %* % % *% % *% % *% %***

**A New Heart**

**Chapter 13: Steamy**

**BPOV:**

I fought hard to control my laughter at Jaspers expense, but it wasn't really working as well as I had hoped. Every time that I got some measure of control over myself I would look at Jasper out of the corner of my eye and have to start all over again. Just the way he was standing, still as a statue, with that shell shocked look on his face was the funniest thing that I've seen in a while. It only added to the hilarity that the poor guy was covered in little pieces of walnut.

Once I finally collected myself and was able to look at Jasper without cracking up, I could finally speak again. Since Jasper had yet to move from his place I decided to go over to him. This was one of those times when I wished that I could have Edward's gift and be able to read minds. Jasper was always a hard one to figure out...and that was when he was speaking. It was unbearable to not know what was going on inside his mind at the moment. I almost felt bad for laughing at him.

I took three steps toward him with my arms outstretched before Jasper reacted. He blurred toward me quickly, leaving a cloud of walnut dust in his path that almost choked me, before swooping me up into his arms.

"Awww...poor baby" I cooed as I lightly blew the dust and pieces out of his soft golden locks. Jasper finally looked up at me wearily through his lashes, as if he was expecting me to reprimand him instead of comfort him. I frowned before letting him know that was never going to happen.

"Jazz, It's okay, I didn't really feel like having nuts anyway." I laughed as I reassured him that I wasn't upset.

Jasper accepted my statement with a small sigh and nod of his head before moving my body further away from his. I felt confused and a little of something else that I couldn't quite understand...not angry, but...

_Disappointed?_

_Hmmm..._

That was until I saw him look down at himself and frown at the state of his clothing. I cast a curious glance down to see what he was looking at and finally understood why he moved me away. Jasper was literally, completely covered from head to toe in walnut dust and small spots of dried blood that could only be seen from up close. It wasn't surprising that his clothes were dirty, he'd had to have been wearing them for almost three days now.

"Would you like to take a shower, Jasper?" I asked softly as I angled myself closer to him.

He nodded his head toward me gratefully before I threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Lets go upstairs then, I can show you how to use the shower. It took me about a week to figure out before I finally got the hand of it when I first tried..." I admitted.

When I looked up at Jaspers face I saw that he was smirking at me. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. Bright gold, almost copper colored eyes stared back at me as I subtly admired him. I have always thought that the Cullen's were very attractive people, along with most vampires in general, apparently...But I had never thought about any of them other than Edward in a remotely sexual way.

_God knows why..._

_These men are sexy as hell._

As if he knew what I was thinking, Jasper raised his eyebrow and his smile got a little more broad. Before he could think too much about just having caught me checking him out, I decided it would be best to distract him a little.

"Alright, let's go to the shower in your room, you can carry me if you'd like?" I asked with my best coy expression.

Jasper stifled a laugh, before doing just that.

As he started to carry me around the island and into the living room, I noticed Carlisle leaning on the edge of the counter top watching us carefully. I grinned at him over Jaspers shoulder and he sent me a wink before he disappeared from my view. I turned my attention back to the man that was now carrying me up the stairs and decided to mess with him a little.

I let my head loll to the side and stuck my tongue out of my mouth, letting my body go limp to seem like I was dead, feeling playful. I waited, wondering what Jasper would do.

I felt him halt in his movements up the stairs, and had to hold back a shiver when I felt his piercing stare on me. I felt Jasper lightly start to poke and prod at my face. My facade was quickly fading and a smile pulled at the corners of my mouth. All of a sudden I felt nimble fingers tickling my ribs and squirmed and squealed in his arms.

"Okay, Okay! You win!" I yelled, as I curled my body towards him to prevent any further tickling.

When I opened my eyes I saw Jasper beaming down at me, and once again was struck by how attractive I found him.

I never thought that I had a thing for blondes, I don't even think that I've been on a date with someone that was blonde. I usually went for the tall muscular dark haired types... Like Tommy.

_God knows none of those relationships worked out very well..._

I almost snorted at the thought. Tommy and I had been friends for almost 4 years and had even dated for about a year before realizing that we were way better off as friends. Mostly since Tommy was such a man-whore that I felt bad for taking that away from him while we were dating. I think almost every man that I've dated after Tommy has instantly hated him. I guess it's some kind of man thing, to find competition in every other guy that hangs around your girlfriend. I've never understood it.

Jaspers hands squeezing me closer to his body broke me away from my thoughts and I looked to his face and saw that he was focusing on trying not to hit my feet on the doorway to the guest bedroom that he was going to use.

"Thanks hun, any other man would have just let my feet get smacked on the doorframe." I smiled, tucking my legs into my chest to make it easier for him to maneuver us in and looked back to his face to study him. I felt a little guilty for the path that my thoughts took while I was watching him. It seemed wrong to be having any kind of sexual thoughts about someone that was so hurt. I reassured myself that he was already getting better and that all three of us would be having a talk about this later today.

I focused my attention on his mouth this time and licked my lips unconsciously. I've always hated men with thin lips. Jasper's lips were definitely not anywhere near thin. I could only imagine how they would feel pressed against mine, or how they would feel traveling down my neck. His lips were not only full and soft looking, they were also the perfect shade of pink to be absolutely adorable. My eyes wandered up to his and found them to be just as perfect as his other facial features. Wide, and an attractive golden amber color framed in dark lashes.

He was stunning.

The brightness of the multicolored bathroom tiles caught my eye and I remembered that the whole reason I came up here was to show Jasper the shower, not to ogle him...

_Nice Bella... What a good host you are._

Jasper had just made it to the translucent doors to the walk in shower and was thankfully unaware of my thoughts about him. He slid the shower door open to reveal the evil four knob shower that still seems to not want to work when I touch it.

I wasn't lying when I told Jasper and Carlisle that it took me almost a week to finally get the thing to cooperate. It actually took Tommy and I an hour just to figure out what the instruction manual said...

_In our defense, we were drinking ... and reading the Spanish side._

_Oh well._

Unsurprisingly, it only took Jasper seconds to turn the right knobs and get the hot water running properly. The steam from the water started to slowly fog up the glass as Jasper backed us away from the shower. He turned to me and smiled as I absentmindedly stroked my hand down his neck. As I turned to him I realized how near we were to each other. Our close proximity made it glaringly obvious that I was still cradled in his arms.

I became suddenly became very aware of every part of my body that was touching his. My eyes wandered to his lips and before my thoughts turned to something dirty, like I knew they would, I licked my lips and turned my gaze away from his face to clear my head.

_I really needed to stop thinking about Jasper like this...What are we in here for, anyway?_

_Right... Shower._

I looked back to Jasper and spoke to him softly. "Why don't you get in the shower hun, and when you're done you can come back downstairs and we can all take a little tour of my part of the house, okay?"

I looked up at him and tucked a blonde wave behind his ear before continuing "And sorry about the shampoo in the shower...it'll probably make you smell like a girl... But that's ok, I think It'll be cute" I winked before wiggling out of his loose grasp and slinging down to the floor.

Jasper gave me a small smile and leaned down to give me a hesitant kiss on the cheek before letting go of me completely. As I walked out of the room and to the stairs I could hear the rustle of clothes pooling to the floor, which reminded me that I had left Jasper in the bathroom without more clothes to put on...and I most likely didn't have any clean towels inside either.

Swearing to myself I walked into the room that was supposed to be Jaspers and went through the drawers to find something comfortable for him to wear. I pulled out a green T-shirt and some jeans before looking for some kind of underwear, but never finding any. Apparently vampires have something against boxers.

_I'll have to check with Carlisle later..._

_...Or Jasper_

_No! Bad Bella._

I made my way into my Bathroom to look for some clean towels for Jasper but could only find one, and it happened to be hot pink.

_Just Great...now I'm making him use girl shampoo and giving him pink towels._

_Why don't I just try to change his name to Claudia?_

I quickly walked back to the door of Jaspers bathroom and knocked before waiting. I didn't wait long before I realized what an idiot I was being...Did I honestly expect him to reply? He just barley spoke for the first time a few minutes ago.

I rolled my eyes at myself before opening the door and walking in. When I looked up all I could see was a giant steam cloud, but once it cleared, the clothes and towel I had been holding fell from my hands. I stood, completely shocked, staring at the sight in front of me with my mouth hanging open.

There, Jasper stood in front of the shower that had been turned off, dripping wet, and _completely_ naked.

I fought against gaping at him like a fish, but knew that I probably failed anyway. If I thought that Jasper was attractive before, I must have been sorely mistaken. Jasper was definitely way more than just attractive...

He was unreal, almost godlike.

It was impossible to keep my eyes away from the sharp lines of his abs, or the thick bands of muscle running through his arms and legs. The major thing that caught my attention though...happened to be a little more below the belt. I've never really gotten the saying "hung like a horse"...until now.

Holy Shit.

****% *% % *% %* %* %* %* %* % *% *% % % % *% % *% % *% % %* % %* % % *% %% *% % %* % % %* % % *% % %* % % *% % %* % % *% %* % *% % *% % %* % %* %* % *% % %*% % *% % %* % *% % *% % *% % *% % %*% % %* % % *% % *% % *% %*****

**A/N: Hey Everyone!**

**How do you all think Jasper should react to being caught in the nude? Confident? Shy? Embarrassed, maybe?**

**Review and tell me what you think :D**

**Love,**

**Tasha**

**XOXOXOXO**


	14. Chapter 14: Lust

**A/N: Hello everyone! I read the reviews for the last chapter and a lot of you wanted Jasper to be confident, but a some of you also said that you would think it would be cute if he acted shy. I tried to take that into consideration when I wrote this, so let's see what happens! :)**

**# ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^# ^# ^# ^#^# ^#^ ## ^#^ #^ #^ ^ # ^ # ^#^ ^^# ^#^ #^ ## ^# ^#^ ^#^ #^# ^#^ #^#^# ^^# ^# ^ # ^ # ^# ^ ^^^ #^ #^ #^# ^ # ^# ##^ ^ #^ #^ ^# ^ #^ # ^# #^ #^# ^# #^# ^# ^#^ #^# # ^ ^#^ #^ #^# ^# #^ #^# ^# ^# #^ #^# ^# ^# ^# ^# ^#^# ^# ^#^ **

**A New Heart**

**Chapter 14: Lust**

**BPOV:**

_He's...Perfect._

I'm sure that I looked like I had some type of mental handicap as I stood, openmouthed, gaping at Jasper.

As he stood there naked, I couldn't help but compare his body with the many others that I'd seen in the past few years. If I'd thought that the other men had hot bodies, I'd obviously been partially blind. I have to say...Jasper puts them all to complete shame. I strangely didn't feel as bad about checking out Jasper as I knew that I should. I don't think that I could find a single flaw with him. Jasper seemed to glimmer in the light much more than I remembered Edward ever doing... It was beautiful. As I watched a bead of water slowly drip down his muscular chest I noticed a quick movement before my vision was totally blocked.

I was confused for a minute about what had happened until I felt strong, cool, arms wrap around me and the distinct feeling of a not so little Jasper brushing against my bare stomach. His chest blocked out the view of the entire bathroom and all that I had left to see were his broad shoulders.

_Not a bad view by any means..._

"Uhhh..." I stuttered out before hastily pulling my head back to look up at him.

Jasper stared down at me with a wide grin that I tried to return, but just ended up gulping nervously and trying to keep my eyes from wandering to places where they didn't belong. His hands came up from my back to cup my face gently as he bent down closer to me.

"You came back." He whispered back, almost inaudibly.

My eyed widened significantly for the second time that day before I replied. My hands shot up to wrap around the back of his neck before pulling his face down to my level. I stared into his eyes before giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Of course I came back! I would never leave you, You're way too special for that." I reassured him with a smile and another kiss on his head.

Jasper smiled sweetly at me before gripping my legs and picking me up at a speed that made me a little dizzy.

I was now at eye level with him and my legs were on either side of his waist, but what I noticed the most was the location of his hands. I knew that Jasper didn't mean anything sexual by using his hands to grasp the back of my thighs as he held my agains him, but with him being naked and me being, well... extremely turned on... I couldn't help but really like the feeling of him touching the bare skin below my shorts.

Before my thoughts could get too out of hand Jasper started moving us out of the room at a normal pace. I was just about to relax into his arms when we passed a mirror on the way out of the bedroom.

_Shit!_

_He's still naked!_

As much as I wouldn't mind watching Jasper walk around with no clothes on for the rest of the day, I'm pretty sure that Carlisle wouldn't appreciate having to watch me check out Jasper at every available opportunity.

"Um, Jazz Hun? Don't you want to put some clothes on before we go out there? Not that I mind..just, you know..." I finished absently as I reluctantly let my eyes devour the sight of his ripped abs one last time.

I snapped out of my daze as I saw Jasper cock his head to the side and watch me carefully. Soon a lazy smirk spread over his face, one that I could only assume meant that he could feel my extreme lust and knew exactly what kind of thoughts I was having about him.

Before I could say anything more and embarrass myself further, Jasper sent me a wink and quickly set me down onto my feet. He zoomed away in a blur back to the bathroom before repapering only a few inches in front of me, fully dressed in the clothes that I had picked out for him earlier.

"I guess you didn't need that towel then, huh?" I asked stupidly, before squealing as Jasper tossed me over his shoulder and sprinted downstairs.

CPOV:

I watched Jasper and Bella disappear from my view as they made their way up the stairs to get Jasper a shower. I heard the distinct sound of Bella's musical laughter and Jaspers chuckle before they made it into the room, which brought a smile to my face.

I had always known that leaving Bella behind in Forks was a huge mistake... and I realized this even more once we all found out that Jasper had been affected so deeply by it. I was just so glad to see him smile and speak again that words just could't describe the feeling. These last few days have been some of the best of my life, I don't think that I've ever smiled as much in the 350 years that I've been alive as I had here with Bella.

_Bella..._

As much as Jaspers healing has taken a huge weight off of my shoulders... I think the main reason for my joy is completely on Bella. I don't know what type of bond has formed between us recently, but I'm grateful for it, nonetheless. I feel like a hormonal teenager for thinking of her so often, but I just can't seem to help myself anymore. Everything about her just seems to call to me. Her smell, her eyes, her smile, her humor, the way she tosses her hair back when she laughs... The list of her positive qualities just seems to be endless. Even the small distance that I'm away from her right now makes me ache to be near her again. It's a strange feeling, but I wouldn't change it for the world. I just hope that Bella feels as strongly for me as I do for her. God knows that I won't be able to keep this to myself for long, especially in front of Jasper. The thought of having to pretend that I'm completely fine with letting Bella go to sleep on her own, without being able to hold her at night, was nearly cringeworthy.

I really did respect the fact that Bella didn't want to make Jasper uncomfortable and withdraw from her by telling him about our relationship, but keeping it a secret will be a lot harder than I had originally thought.

I shook my head to clear away those thoughts... They would be best saved for another time when there wasn't a chance of Jasper picking up on my internal conflict. I'm sure he had enough of his own to deal with.

I looked around the kitchen and laughed lightly at the mess. I had no idea that walnuts could smash into such tiny pieces like that. On the bright side, some of them landed on Bella's cake, which I'm sure she'll be happy about. The sickly sweet smelling thing doesn't seem appetizing at all to me, but to a human I'm sure it would be delicious. Bella having good cooking skills is just another thing to add to the long list of her admirable qualities.

_I can't believe she's even single... Human men must be more stupid than I'd given them credit for._

I decided to attempt to help Bella out by finding a broom in the closet next to the kitchen and sweeping up the mess of walnuts that was left and tossing them into the garbage can.

Just as I put the broom away, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I opened the newest text message that I just received and realized that it was from Rosalie.

_'Planning on cutting our trip a little short. Should be there in a few days, do you have an address? Tell Jazz to call us when he gets the chance... Just had a talk with Alice and Edward *rolling eyes*, nothing new there.' -Rose_

I tried not to snort at her comment about rolling her eyes at Alice and Edward while I replied. Lately they'd both been getting rather annoying to everyone... Even their teenage classmates in high school, I've heard.

_'Let me guess, Emmett's in the dog house again? I'd be happy to pick you up from the airport when you arrive, just call me before you land. I'll have Jasper call you both when he finishes his shower in a few minutes.' -Carlisle_

As I hit send I wandered into the living room to look around a little more at the place the I was going to be staying for the next few weeks. As I walked passed the coffee table I spotted a copy of the movie "Bad Teacher". I'd never seen it, but I had heard a lot about it from Emmett when he and Rose first went to see it in theaters.

Apparently it was hilarious.

I'm sure Emmett would like it if he knew that Bella enjoyed the movie just as much as he did. I had a good feeling that our abrupt departure four years ago wouldn't really affect their strong bond with each other. That thought made telling Bella about Rosalie and Emmett returning so much easier.

Like clockwork, Bella and Jasper returned into the living room with Bella dangling from Jaspers back and laughing happily.

I was glad to see that most of the jealousy that I'd once felt when watching Jasper and Bella together had faded. The dominant emotion was joy at seeing them both so happy, only mixed with a little envy that I couldn't be the one holding her right now.

Jasper shot me a smile before placing Bella back down on the carpet and going behind her to wrap his arms around her middle. Bella grinned and reached her hand out behind herself to caress the side of his face before turning her attention to me.

"I think that I've let the anticipation build up enough, so let's all go see what my part of the house looks like before we talk, alright?" Bella questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

I nodded my approval and was once again surprised by Jaspers spoken reply.

"I'd like that, Bella." Jasper spoke the words softly into her shoulder.

Bella turned her head to give him a dazzling smile before placing a quick kiss on his chin and turning her body to face him completely. "Me too Jazz, but I think I'd like it even more if you carried me there."

He returned her smile with enthusiasm before whisking Bella up into his arms and leading the way up the first staircase.

_Ok, maybe the jealousy isn't completely gone yet..._

I trailed behind them quietly as we all made our way up the two flights of stairs to the third story of the house. When we were at the top of the landing Bella gestured towards the door on the right hand side of the hallway. "This is my art room, I like to come in here to develop pictures and paint sometimes."

We walked down a very 80's looking hallway to get to the room that she was talking about. The hallway walls looked like they had some sort of shiny tin wallpaper that reflected all sorts of light from the windows. The walls were filled with pictures of Bella growing up and in college with other people that I've never met.

In some of the pictures she seemed to be at a bar drinking with friends, while in others it was just her and Tommy along with their staff opening their new office building in Montana. The picture that was the biggest and happened to stick out the most was one of Renée and Charlie holing a baby Bella in their arms and smiling happily.

I smiled as I walked passed them and into Bella's art room. It was a light pink color and had wonderful pictures of different places of the world lining the walls. I could tell from the look of pride on Bella's face that she had taken and developed them herself.

"These are amazing, Bella. Where were they taken?" I asked curiously.

Bella laughed before she answered. "They were all taken in the same few months, actually. Tommy and I decided to take a trip to a few new places after we graduated college. We ended up only going to Rome, Australia, and Chile. The trip ended kind of abruptly when we accidentally went into a gay bar and Tommy hit on some other guys transvestite boyfriend and started a major bar fight... We were asked kindly to never come back again. After that, we had to come back home so that Tommy's broken leg and neck could heal. It was interesting..." She trailed off with a distant look in her eyes and a small smirk.

As she finished telling us the story, Jasper and I were both staring at her with wide eyes.

_Interesting, indeed..._

**# ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^# ^# ^# ^#^# ^#^ ## ^#^ #^ #^ ^ # ^ # ^#^ ^^# ^#^ #^ ## ^# ^#^ ^#^ #^# ^#^ #^#^# ^^# ^# ^ # ^ # ^# ^ ^^^ #^ #^ #^# ^ # ^# ##^ ^ #^ #^ ^# ^ #^ # ^#** #^ #^ ^# ^ #^ # ^# #^ #^# ^# #^# ^# ^#^ #^# # ^ ^#^ #^ #^# ^# #^ #^# ^# ^# #^ #^# ^# ^# ^# ^# ^#^# ^# ^#^ ****

**A/N: Emmett and Rosalie are officially going to be entering into the story in the next few chapters!**

**I was wondering how you all think that Emmett should react the first time he sees Bella?**

**Should he act a little like Carlisle, and entertain some inappropriate thoughts before coming back to his senses? Maybe disbelieving that it's really her? Just plain happy?**

**Any ideas for what Rosalie should do? Would you like her to be happy to see Bella?**

**Review and tell me what you think should happen or any comments you have! :)**

**With Love,**

**Tasha**

**XOXOXO**


	15. Chapter 15: The Talk

**A/N: Hey all! Thank you for all of your suggestions from the last chapter! I know that you're all going to be excited to hear that Bella, Jasper, and Carlisle are going to start talking about Bella's past in this chapter! I know you've all been dying to know what happened to her... :) **

**( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * () * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * () * ( ) * ( )* ( ) ***( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * () * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * () * ( ) * ( )* ( ) ***( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * () * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * () * ( ) * ( )* ( ) * **( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * () * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * () * ( ) * ( )* ( ) * ********

**New Heart**

**Chapter 15: The Talk **

**CPOV: **

After sharing a laugh at Bella's story of Tommy and the transvestite, we all went the opposite way down the hall towards Bella's bedroom. Once she pushed open the doors we walked into her room that was painted in very relaxing neutral colors. It reminded me of a zen-room. There was the very spacious and comfortable bed that I had laid on last night in the center of the room, that was right across from her walk-in closet and the sliding doors that led to her balcony.

"I was trying to make this room a little different from the others, I wanted it to be calming... I think it turned out well." Bella commented from her place standing in front of another door. "But, this isn't the best part! Check out the bathroom!" She called excitedly as she made her way into the room.

Jasper and I slowly walked in behind her and my eyebrows instantly shot up.

_Now this... is a bathroom. _

"Wow, Bella. And I thought the thing in my room was a bathroom..." I trailed off teasingly.

Bella turned to me with a mock glare before huffing and attempting to punch me on the arm. She only succeeded in cracking some of her knuckles against my skin, but for her benefit I put on an extremely pained face. She could only hold on to her pretend anger for a few seconds before laughing at my expression.

I could only imagine what I looked like with my face twisted up in agony, from what only felt like a light poke.

When I was done messing with Bella, I turned my attention to the bathroom in front of me, and amazed at how spacious everything was. The entire room was filled with different shades of silver and white, and the glass walk in shower and large tub were both big enough to accommodate at least 5 people. What stood out the most was the mural on the far wall, it was of a black tree with all black branches, but red leaves. It really pulled the room together, and from learning that Bella also painted a few minutes ago I couldn't help but wonder if she made it herself.

As if reading my mind, Bella answered my question before I even got a chance to ask it.

"It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to paint on this wall, but I went to an art exhibit and saw a piece that I really liked and figured it would be perfect to paint here. Don't you think?" She asked, smiling at me.

"You're very talented, Bella. I'm jealous!" I grinned.

"Oh, says the Good Doctor? I'm flattered." Bella laughed and walking toward Jasper and I, grasping both of our hands and pulling us out of the room toward her balcony doors.

Once we were outside I took a closer look at my surroundings. Bella had another large hot tub here that flowed into a waterfall to the pool below, along with what looked to be a mini bar and several cushy looking white day beds to the side.

"I think this is one of my favorite places to be when I'm trying to relax, sometimes I even end up falling asleep out here!" Bella laughed and shook her head.

Instant concern flashed across Jaspers face at this news, and when Bella turned to face him, she noticed and tried to console him.

"Oh, don't worry so much Jazz hun. It's not like anyone could come and attack me while I'm asleep from up here... Other than..." She continued with an amused glint in her eye, conspicuously lowering her voice to a whisper. "..._Vampires_."

Bella giggled and smiled up at Jasper before stroking his hair in a comforting gesture and turned to look at the view. Jasper smirked back and wrapped his arm more securely around her as he too looked around.

I really didn't want to ruin the peaceful mood, but I knew that Rosalie was most likely impatiently waiting for a phone call from Jasper.

I knew that he wouldn't mind speaking to Rosalie and Emmett, but I had no idea how Bella would feel about me practically inviting them here. I'm sure that there were motels in the area for them to stay in if Bella didn't want to see them, though if her reaction to Jasper and I was any indication, I was almost certain that she would be fine with it.

I drew in a deep, unnecessary breath before deciding to get it all out at once.

"Bella?" I asked, fidgeting with me sleeve before continuing.

"Rosalie told me earlier today that she and Emmett are planning to come visit Jasper and I in a few days. I was just wondering if it's alright for them to come here... I mean, they don't have to stay or anything...But, I'm sure they'd both like to see you...They don't know about us finding you yet, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner...I- " I rambled nervously before Bella interrupted me with a laugh.

"Carlisle!" She snickered.

"Why are you so nervous to tell me that? I've never had a problem with Emmett and Rosalie... The only time I would be mad about your family coming here would be if it was your ex-wives that you had invited without telling me. I don't think I would be able to be nice to Alice or Esme right now after what they did to my babies!" Bella grinned, wrapping an arm around Jasper and I to pull us close to her before pinching our cheeks and cooing.

_Is it odd that I'm turned on by her calling me a baby?_

I smiled and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Bella's forehead.

"Thank you, Beautiful." I whispered, before pulling back to look at Jasper.

"Rose asked me to tell you to call her and Emmett when you can, you should probably do it now though, you know how impatient she is..." I said with a smirk.

Jasper sent me a quick nod before pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing quickly. As the phone rang, Bella leaned into Jasper, hugging him close.

"Jazz Man! What's going on? Me and Rosie are going to be taking over your house soon when we come to stay...It's gunna be epic!" Emmett rambled off as a greeting.

"Hi." Jasper replied quietly.

I'm sure that you could hear a pin drop on the other end of the line for as quiet as Emmett was being. I almost laughed as I pictured him staring openmouthed at his cell phone in shock. The silence continued for almost a minute before Emmett finally got his mind wrapped around the fact that Jasper had just spoken for what he probably thought was the first time in years.

"Dude! ... No fucking way!" Was his very Emmett-like reply.

There was a shuffling noise before we heard Rosalie start talking. "Oh! Jasper sweetie, It's so good to hear your voice! We're going to be there soon to come see you guys, but I think the best part is not having to go to high school this time... I still think I should send Emmett again... he could use some discipline."

"What!? No! Rosie, I didn't mean to get us kicked out of the hotel! I-I swear!" Emmett screeched from the somewhere in the background.

"Emmett? What part of 'Stop crawling into the laundry shoot' do you not understand?!" She whisper-yelled before a loud slapping sound could be heard.

_Poor Emmett... The boy never learns. _

Jasper and I were laughing at this point and I knew that Rosalie and Emmett's fight was just getting started. I looked to Jasper and motioned for the phone before speaking into it.

"It was nice to hear from you both, and I'll meet you at the airport once you call. We'll let you beat up Emmett without anymore distractions, Rose." I chuckled, moving my thumb towards the 'end call' button.

"This isn't over Pop's! Payback's a bitch!" Emmett yelled just before I hung up.

_Oh, god..._

_If ever there was something to avoid, it would be one of Emmett's pranks. _

I signed and shook my head as I handed the phone back to Jasper. Bella was peering up at me with a small smile before she spoke.

"We can come back here later if you want, but right now I think it's time to get this talk over with, are you ready?" She asked with a slightly uneasy expression on her face, which made me think that I should be the one asking her that question.

Not trying to pry, I simply nodded my consent before leading the way out of her bedroom and to the living room.

Bella motioned for Jasper and I to sit on the black love seat in the center of the room while she sat on the coffee table in front of us to speak.

"Listen, I've only told this story to Tommy, and even then I had to leave out all of the vampire parts and who was to blame. This isn't something that I like to relive, and it really isn't pleasant to listen to either, so I'd really like it if you didn't interrupt me and just let me get it all out at once. That's the only way that I'm going to get through it... Alright?" She took a deep breathe and made eye contact with the both of us as we nodded wearily.

She drew in another deep breath and hesitated a minute before beginning. "When Edward and you all left, it took out a big chunk out of my heart, and I knew I would never get it back. At first I thought there was something wrong with me, or that I wasn't good enough for you. I turned into a living, breathing, zombie for a little over 6 months after that. I just went through the motions of life, I didn't really care about anything, and I definitely wouldn't say I was fun to be around. All I thought about was him, everything reminded me of him and I couldn't get away from it.

All I wanted was for Edward to come back and say he was sorry and that it was all a mistake, I probably would have taken him back then and there, no questions asked. Then, one day I finally started to think about what happened, how Edward said those things to me and left me out in the woods pretty much for dead and I realized that I was good enough. He was just too stubborn and naive to see it. I guess being a 100 year old virgin would do that to a person..." She trailed off before exhaling heavily.

"I was finally starting to get better when Renee and Phil came for a surprise visit, Charlie was in on it, he went to pick them up from the airport and brought them back to the house. Apparently he didn't see that I was getting any better, and wanted me to go back to Jacksonville with Renee and Phil.

I didn't want to go, and it started a huge fight. I couldn't believe they wouldn't take no for an answer, and I was just getting really mad. I mean, I was just a month short of graduating! I finally snapped when Renee said, "We know what your going through honey, we're your parents". I don't know what possessed me to say what I did next, but right after it came out I wished I could take it back. "You have no right to call yourselves parents, you have no idea what parenting is!" I'd yelled at all of them. Renee got tears in her eyes, and I know Charlie tried to hide it but I saw the pain on his face as clear as day...

Renee went storming out of the house dragging Phil with her and demanded that Charlie take them to a hotel for the night. I wanted to chase after her but I just couldn't make myself do it. I just sat there staring out the window waiting for Charlie to come back so I could tell him how sorry I was, and that I didn't mean it. I waited for a long time, just sitting there thinking of how much of an idiot I was. I just kept staring out the window." Bella said with a sad sigh.

"After about two and a half hours I was really starting to get worried. I was wondering what was taking them so long, I wanted to go look for them, but I thought Charlie was probably upset and wanted to cool off for a while. I even went to the fridge and pulled out some fish to make his favorite food for when he got back, so that I could apologize... I waited another hour staring out that window before the phone rang. I was hoping it was Charlie so I ran to answer it, I guess I was wrong, one of the deputies informed me that they were on their way to come pick me up and that they needed me to go somewhere. I got in the police car when it came. I kept asking where we were going and what happened but they wouldn't tell me. I had a very bad feeling, and I finally asked one more time... I wish I hadn't now. They told me that there was an accident...they just kept saying how sorry they were..." She took a deep breathe in and out, and in that moment she looked so pained that I could't help but try to comfort her.

I gently reached over and rubbed her arm while I placed the other hand on her knee. I had a good idea of what she was about to tell us, and it was the one thing that I had hoped would never happen to her. Something that no one should have to go through...

_No wonder why she moved to Montana. There was no reason for her to stay in Forks..._

****( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * () * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * () * ( ) * ( )* ( ) ***( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * () * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * () * ( ) * ( )* ( ) ***( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * () * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * () * ( ) * ( )* ( ) ***( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * () * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * () * ( ) * ( )* ( ) * **********

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope you liked the chapter...Bella's talk will finish in the next chapter and then she'll be taking the sexy Jasper to work with her!**

**How do you all think that Bella's customers and coworkers should feel about Jasper? Should they be attracted to him? Scared? Should they think that he's odd for not talking to anyone?**

**Review and let me know what you think should go wrong at work! Because we all know that something has to... ;D**

**With Love,**

**Tasha**

**XOXOXO**


	16. Chapter 16: Forgive Me

**A/N: Hello, Everyone! Thank you for all of the reviews from the last chapter! A few people asked me why I wasn't updating quicker, and I'd like to apologize. Who knew college was so time consuming? :)**

**This chapter is going to get a little more sad and dramatic than usual, so just bear with me! The next few chapters will be a lot more fun, I promise! :D**

**! # $ % ^ & * ( & ^ % $ # # $ % ^ & * ( # $% ^ &* ( % # * # ^( # % ^ *% # * $ *# ( & % & # * $ * ( & ) ( !* & $(* % * ^& * # $ % ^& * ( & # * (^ * &# ^ & ^ #$ % ( &^ & * ( % # $ ^ # & # ) # $ % ^ & *&**

**A New Heart**

**Chapter 16: Forgive Me**

**CPOV:**

Bella let us sit in silence for a minute and absorb what she told us before giving me a knowing look that told me she knew where my thoughts had lead, and I was most likely right.

She patted my hand and squeezed before continuing on. "I really wanted to ask what they would be sorry for, but I think I already knew. I knew someone had to have been hurt or... worse. When we finally got to the scene it was like my whole world fell apart right in front of my eyes. There were a lot of people working on cutting the metal on my dad's car and you could barely see people in it. It was completely totaled, and it was almost in the form of a ball. I looked to my right and saw there was a huge lumber truck tipped sideways. And another car with people getting pulled out and onto stretchers." She blinked forcefully, trying to hold the tears at bay.

"I don't really remember anything after I saw them pull the first body out of the car. It was Phil. It seemed like I was having an out of body experience, or I was just in so much shock at the time, I didn't even notice when my knees gave out and I sunk to the ground. I just remember staring off into space and wishing I would just wake up already, but it never happened. When they were all placed in black body bags, I knew that the worst had really happened... I just couldn't believe that they were really gone..." Bella hung her head, sighing.

"A few minutes later the cops handed me a locket. It was something Charlie always wore. My grandma gave it to him when he was little. I was about to put in my pocket when I saw a white piece sticking out of the corner. I looked inside and found a little piece of folded paper. I really didn't want to know what it said but I found myself opening it anyway... It was a letter. I still remember reading it like it was yesterday...Every word just etched itself into my brain." Bella cringed as she re-lived the moment in her head.

"Dear Isabella,

A mate for a mate is what I had planned, but I soon realized that my new plan would hurt much worse than killing you. Now everyone you love is gone, whether it be by choice or at my hand. Don't worry; I made sure of the last part. I just thought I would be nice and return to you this locket with at least one picture of your beloved parents. All of the others will perish in the fire...among other things.

Don't fret young one, this is the last you will be hearing of me... For now, at least. But maybe for future reference, you should lock your windows. You of all people should know of the bad things go bump in the night.

-Victoria" Before the name was even fully out of Bella's mouth both Jasper and I tensed.

"WHAT!?"

For a second I thought the screamed word came from me...but I quickly realized that it was Jasper by the furious expression on his face that nearly matched my own.

Bella flinched slightly at the volume before reaching out to grasp Jaspers leg as he stood.

"Jasper, please. Sit down and I'll explain everything, ok? Please.." Bella moved to the longer couch and patted the spot next to her, looking completely worn out. Before she could even look my way to ask me to move next to her, I was already seated as close as possible, without actually pulling her onto my lap like I wanted to.

_Who knew self-restraint could be so difficult?_

Jasper looked to be having an internal debate with himself before sitting down and nodding for her to continue.

I wish that I could have done something to comfort her, but I couldn't think of anything that wouldn't upset her even more other than stroking her hand.

Bella let out a humorless laugh before resting her head on Jaspers shoulder. "I think I read it over and over again at least 50 times. I couldn't believe it. I had no idea what she was talking about. I mean, what did she mean 'last picture', there were plenty more at Charlie's house. Right as I thought that I heard the firefighters being called to my address over the intercom... Then I knew. She had killed them, it wasn't an accident at all, and she started our house on fire to make sure I had no memories of them. She was right. That was the cruelest thing she could have done." Bella trailed off as a tear streaked down her face.

"Right then I decided that I would have rather been dead. I don't remember anything else about that day... It became all a big blur, identifying the bodies, and filling out paperwork, seeing what was left of the house, and I was crying so much I couldn't see much anyway. Later that night I was driven to Billy's house, everyone wanted me to stay with family, and I guess he was the closest thing I had to it then. The next morning the police came with a box of things that had been salvaged from the house, a very small box. It was hard to concentrate on opening it because my face was still so raw from crying that it burned. When I finally opened the box I was disappointed. There were a few items of clothing and some of my electronics. Nothing of Charlie's, though. At the bottom of the box was a pile of mail. Mostly junk, but one was from Stanford University, I had applied a while ago because I had always wanted to be in law. I opened it, and to my shock I got accepted. I was actually happy for a minute, I don't know if it was a reflex or what, but I reached for my phone to call Charlie and tell him the good news. That's when it all really sunk in. He was gone... Everyone I loved really was gone. I had no one to call. The weird thing was I couldn't feel anything. That was when I knew my heart wasn't just broken anymore. I don't think I had one left. I was just... Completely numb." She sniffed.

As Bella continued, Jasper stroked a hand across her back. "...So I decided to try to take it one step at a time and make myself a new heart. I mean... people have fresh starts all the time, so I figured that it couldn't be that hard for me to do. I finished school, graduated with honors, and got my life slowly back together. When I was starting college it was hard, but I had time to sort out things because I never had to work, I guess Charlie had more money than he lead on. I realized that I never liked being a pushover, and that I wanted to change myself for the better. So I started going out a lot, buying new clothes, making friends and realized what I was missing out on while I was hiding in my well created shell. I guess you could say I was playing the field well with men, I liked to date, it made me feel good. And soon I didn't need anymore confidence boosts, because I was truly happy when I looked in the mirror, and I liked everything about myself, not just how I looked. Turns out my growth spurt held off a little bit longer than usual, and with all of the partying, I really had turned into quite the catch. And for the first time I had nothing to complain about. I put the past in the past and moved on fully. I still miss some people from time to time, but it was nothing the new Bella couldn't handle. That's when I decided to change my name. I was no longer Bella Swan. I was Bella Heart. I wanted to remind myself about how strong I was every time I looked at my name, so Heart was perfect. If I was strong enough to make a new life for myself, I could do anything. It was like a weight lifted off my shoulders, you know? I finally got to start fresh. Anyway, about a year into college I met Tommy, we dated briefly, but ended up becoming the best of friends and throughout the remainder of college we made plans to open our own law firm. Tommy wanted it in Montana because it was close to his family. Who was I to argue? So about 6 months ago we opened Hal & Heart Inc., I built a new house that I love, and the rest...is history." Bella shot the both of us a sincere, but slightly sad smile when she finished.

Before she could say anything else I pulled her into my lap. "Beautiful, I'm so... so sorry. Why couldn't I have been there to protect you..?" I whispered to myself as I stroked her hair and held her close.

"You're here now, and that's all that matters.. It wasn't your fault." She said sweetly, patting my cheek.

"I'm never leaving you alone again... Ever." I whispered into her hair with finality.

"I know... I trust you." She said while planting a kiss on my cheek.

Bella and I turned simultaneously to the sound of a wimper coming from Jasper that was sitting with his head bowed next to Bella. Jaspers face was hidden from my view, but I could tell form his posture and the noise that he made that he must be upset about something that was said between Bella and I.

Bella quickly jumped off of my lap and kneeled directly infront of Jasper, slowly bringing her hands up to his face.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked him while she stroked his face comfortingly.

Jasper raised his eyes to look at Bella for only a second before quickly burrying his head into her neck.

"I want... C-can you to trust me, too?" he breathed quietly into Bella's shoulder.

Bella snapped quickly into action and held out Jaspers face in her hands to look him in the eye. "I do trust you, baby. I always have! I mean it Jasper." She said fiercely before pulling him into a strong hug.

As Bella whispered softly to Jasper, she grabbed my hand over his head.

When she winked at me I knew that everything was going to be alright as long as she stayed in my life.

_I love you My Bella._

**( * ) ( * ) ( * ) (* ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( *) ( * ) ( * )( * ) ( *)( *) * ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) (* ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( *) ( * ) ( * )( * ) ( *)( *) * ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) (* ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( *) ( * ) ( * )( * ) ( *)( *) * ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) (* ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( *) ( * ) ( * )( * ) ( *)( *) * ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) (* ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( * ) ( *) ( * ) ( * )( * ) ( *)( *)**

**A/N: Hey you guys!**

**I have an important question for you all!**

**Do you think that Victoria should be brought back into the story at a later time? Or do you want someone else to enter into the story later on? Maybe The Volturi? Or would you all like to see Edward, Alice, and Esme return later? Maybe a combination of them?**

**Review and choose whatever you like! I really love reading them all. :D**

**With Love,**

**Tasha**

**XOXOXO**


	17. Chapter 17: Boyfriend?

**1A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry it's been so long since the last update, but I was a little caught up in enjoying winter break. :) I'd just like to thank everyone that has been leaving reviews! I really appreciate the support! **

**So, without further ado, let's see how Jasper handles starting work with Bella :D **

**! # $ % ^ & * ( & ^ % $ # # $ % ^ & * ( # $% ^ &* ( % # * # ^( # % ^ *% # * $ *# ( & % & # * $ * ( & ) ( !* & $(* % * ^& * # $ % ^& * ( & # * (^ * &# ^ & ^ #$ % ( &^ & * ( % # $ ^ # & # ) # $ % ^ & *& $ ^ & ( * ^ $ ! $ % ^ & * ( ) & % **

**A New Heart **

**Chapter 17: Boyfriend? **

**BPOV: **

_Up...down...up...down_

The soothing motions of my hand caressing Jasper's back were calming. I've always loved the mundane moments where you can just let your mind go blank, with no need to think.

I don't know how long we all sat in the living room, but not one of us made the first move to get up until I stood, unable to sit on my knees any longer. Both of my knees popped when I straightened them, causing Carlisle to snicker at me.

"I'm so glad I don't have those human problems... At least when I get old, it doesn't show." He smirked.

"Pshh... Who are you calling old, Grandpa?" I raised my eyebrow and put a hand on my hip. With the pose I felt like I was this close to saying something like 'Oh no, he didn't'.

Jasper barked out a low laugh while he stood up with me, wrapping his arms around my waist and continuing to nuzzle his face into my neck. Carlisle's eyes narrowed at my comment before he slowly started towards me in a predatory way.

"What did you just call me, Beautiful?" Carlisle asked as he continued to advance on me.

I shot him a grin as I began backing up into Jasper. As Carlisle moved another step forward I spun around quickly and jumped onto Jasper, wrapping my legs around him securely. "Jazz! Run me to my room! Quick!"

Almost sooner than I finished what I was saying, Jasper flew at inhuman speed through the living room and up the stairs. The wind flew by me at a shocking speed, causing me to tighten my hold on him and burry my face into his neck as we ran up the second flight of stairs and into my room.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." Jasper whispered into my hair before he kissed it and tossed me onto the bed, making me bounce to the edge. At that moment, Carlisle entered the room behind us with a cute pout on his face.

I looked at him for a minute before laughing at his expression. "Awww... You poor baby!" I cooed at him.

"It's not my fault that Jazz is faster than you are..." I shrugged innocently.

Carlisle's expression softened at my words before he finally laughed along with me at the situation. I shot him a small smile before turning my gaze onto Jasper. He was standing off to the side of the bed that I was on and was looking outside through the sliding glass doors. It still seemed a little strange to me that vampires could see things even in the dark.

It was almost pitch black outside, which made me wonder what time it really was. It didn't seem like our talk lasted all that long.

"What time is it, anyway? It must be after nine." I wondered out loud.

"It's 10:03." Carlisle claimed as Jasper nodded in agreement.

It was Carlisle's unwavering gaze from me that caused me to be surprised. I didn't have any clocks in my room that were visible to him, and he didn't even look for them before he answered me. I raised my eyebrows at him in shock, causing him to chuckle.

"We always know what the time is, no matter what's happening or what we're doing. It's like there is some kind of permanent clock in our brains." He explained, locking eyes with me at the end of his sentence.

"What time do you have to be at work tomorrow?" Carlisle asked suddenly.

"Umm... Well, I'm starting a little earlier than I usually would because I was planning on taking a few days off from work this week. So I'll probably be leaving at about 6:00 in the morning to get there in time. Why?" I answered Carlisle's question distractedly as I patted the bed next to me at Jasper.

"Come on Jazz, sit with me." I smiled at him as Carlisle opened his mouth to answer me. As Carlisle began to speak, Jasper came slowly closer to the bed, almost as if he was scared of what might happen once he got too close.

I sent him what I hoped was a reassuring smile while kneeling in order to grab his large hand and attempt to pull him onto the bed next to me. He came willingly but warily closer to me. When he finally was sitting in the spot next to me I wrapped my arm around his back and started stroking it softly.

I hadn't really thought about touching him, it just seemed to come naturally by now. I'd always thought that having a clingy boyfriend would be annoying...but I really didn't mind Jasper always touching me when he gets the chance.

_Wait..._

_Did I just call him my boyfriend in my head? _

_What! No... Maybe I was just... thinking of Carlisle? _

_WHAT! No... Yes? _

_Oh shit. I'm screwed._

During my internal argument, Carlisle had already begun speaking. I was sure that I at least heard most of the beginning.

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering if you'd like to go to sleep. I haven't really been here long enough to know what kind of sleeping habits you have... I just didn't want to keep you up any longer if you have to get up early tomorrow. And.. Well... I was wondering what you were planning on telling your patients and co-workers tomorrow. I'm assuming they might think something was strange about Jasper not speaking to them at all...Unless they just considered him to be very rude." Carlisle continued on with what he was saying at a speed that I had no way of understanding. I tilted my head and tilted it to the side in hopes of being able to catch a few words, but had no luck. I chanced a glance at Jaspers face just in time to see him start to look concerned and a little sad.

_No, that's not right. Jasper's had enough sadness. He doesn't need to worry about what some of my half-wit co-workers think of the fact that he won't talk to them. _

_Lauren should be used to being snubbed my handsome men anyway... She'll live. _

"Carlisle!" I cut him off in the middle of his rant, catching his attention. "You were right about the first part of that. I do need to be getting ready for bed pretty soon, but I'm sure I'll be fine. And you don't need to worry about Jasper. I can tell them that he has laryngitis, you know, at the later stage when it's not contagious. That would work for a couple of weeks, if it came to that. But I'm sure that you'll both be fine to stay here by yourselves next week, right? I think I can leave you kids home alone for a while...just promise that you won't break anything." I grinned at them as they began laughing.

Jasper leaned his head down towards my neck and placed a chaste kiss there in gratitude. I'm sure he hand't really thought about that before Carlisle brought it up. I realized that I had assumed right when he put his mouth closer to my ear and whispered out a low "Thanks, Darlin'," causing me to shiver involuntarily.

There was just something about the sound of his voice mixed with his words and the slight southern accent that made me embarrassingly turned on. I shook my head in order to clear it and turned to face Jasper straight on, trying to distract myself from the thoughts that I knew I shouldn't be having.

I wasn't prepared for the amount of awe and gratefulness that I found in his eyes as he gazed at me.

It was in that moment that I realized the extent of the pain that he must be going through. For him to be so surprised at my small show of consideration, he must have had more than one thing go wrong in his life.

I was sure that Carlisle was doing all that he could to help him, but it was then that I promised myself that no matter how long it took, I was going to have Jasper and Carlisle live with me as I helped him any way that I could.

I brought my hand up to caress his cheek. "Jazz, hun, you know that if you ever want to talk you can come to me, right? I don't care what time it is, just come in here and wake me up, alright?" I asked.

Jaspers eyes widened as he gazed at me, absorbing my words. After a minute he finally smiled at me a second before he lunged in for a tight hug. He inhaled deeply as we hugged, sighing in contentment before he finally pulled away slowly.

I kissed his forehead before hopping out of the bed and away from Jasper.

It was at that moment that I finally remembered that Carlisle was standing only a few feet away from my bed. I quickly turned my attention towards him to find him watching at me with an odd expression on his face, with a mixture of happiness and what might have been a small amount of envy.

I chose to ignore the later and gave Carlisle a quick hug before leading him toward the bedroom door and motioning for Jasper to follow. Once they were both at the door they turned to look at me curiously, waiting for an explanation.

"It actually is getting late, so I think that I'll take a shower and head to bed. I'll be up at about 5:00 am, alright? I could help you pick out some clothes so that you'll fit in at the office, Jasper. I could come and get you when I get ready, ok?" I asked him.

He nodded with a small smile before turning to leave.

"And don't forget you guys... If you need anything at all, then you can come right in, ok?" I asked, making sure that they knew I was being serious.

Jasper gave me a lopsided smile while Carlisle looked at me kindly.

"We know, Bella. I'll see you in the morning, get some sleep for us, alright?" He winked.

My laugh rang out into the air as I closed the double doors.

**_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -Seven Hours Later: 5:30 AM- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -_-**

I looked into the mirror at my reflection and checked for any smudges in my makeup before stepping out of the bathroom and into the closet. For some reason I spent more time than I usually would on picking out my outfit for the day. If I was being honest with myself, then I'd admit that it was because of the two men that were most likely roaming around downstairs right now.

I finally decided on a simple white dress with a sweetheart neckline and decided that I didn't really need jewelry for today. As I slipped on my heels and started down the stairs, I finally heard some movement for the first time that morning.

Before I could register who it was, I was swept off of my feet and twirled in a small circle at a speed that made me grateful that I hand't eaten yet that morning.

When I finally moved my head back to see which of the two it was, I was surprised to find that it was Jasper who was the one that had grabbed me. I looked into his beaming face and couldn't help but return the smile before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Well, good morning, Jazz. It's nice to see you so happy... Are you ready to go and get your clothes?... Oh." Once I looked down at his outfit, expecting to see the same jeans and t-shirt that he was wearing yesterday, I saw one of the hottest outfits I've ever seen.

_Well... The outfit alone wasn't that hot, but the man under it sure was... _

_Damn. _

I'd never seen Jasper in such dressy clothes in all of the time that I was with the Cullen's. He was wearing charcoal grey slacks with a baby blue button up shirt that was tucked neatly under a matching vest. The sleeves were pushed up to his elbows and his hair was just disheveled enough be to sexy. I'm not sure that I was breathing while I was looking at him, and I'm sure rational thought wasn't possible.

_Mmmm... _

"Fuck." I whispered, still in a daze and unable to tear my gaze away from Jasper.

I blinked several times and was finally able to look back up at Jaspers face in time to see him smirk at me as if he knew exactly what I was feeling.

_Oh.._

My smile dropped as I remembered something.

_He's an empath... _

_Yep, I really am screwed._

"Umm..." I let out a slightly insane sounding nervous laugh before I regained my track of thought, choosing to ignore what had just happened. "I think we'll be late if we don't get going, so, uh... let's go." I turned on my heel and headed down the second set of stairs and almost plowed straight into Carlisle in my haste.

"Oh! I'm sorry..." My apology was cut off abruptly as he pulled me into a hug, squeezing gently.

"Have fun at work, Beautiful. And make sure to call me if anything happens, alright? I might go hunting, but I'll be back here when you guys come back." He finished and then kissed my head softly.

"By Sexy. See you soon." I called and continued on my way to the door. I could feel Jasper close to my heels as I walked outside, but just before I could close the door I could hear a throat clear from inside.

"Oh, and Bella?" I heard Carlisle ask.

I peeked inside at him curiously while he grinned.

"Nice dress." He winked.

I tried to hide my smile as I scowled at him and closed the door the rest of the way, but probably didn't succeed.

I held Jaspers hand the rest of the way to the car, only being separated when I had to get into the drivers side. The drive was silent for the most part, with me trying to make sure Jasper was comfortable with what we were doing. I took his firm grasp of my hand as confirmation to him being alright.

As we pulled into my space at work, I turned to him and kissed his forehead lightly while we were still out of the view of others.

"Jazz, honey, you just have to make sure that you don't touch me very much other than when we're in my office alone, alright? Otherwise people might have a problem believing the fact that you're my intern, okay?" He nodded slightly at my words, but looked increasingly more worried as I spoke.

"It's all going to be alright. This will have to work... Otherwise we'll have to hide you in my closet for the rest of the day, and it's really small in there." I smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder for the last time before getting out of the car.

Jasper followed he carefully, standing right by my side.

"It's all going to work out, Jazz. It's just a normal day at work." I reassured, though I'm not sure if I was trying to calm him or myself with the comment.

The moment we walked in tough the front lobby doors I knew that I'd just jinxed it.

At the front desk was a man in some type of cape arguing with the receptionist, Lauren.

This usually wouldn't alarm me much since there are some very eccentric people living in this town, but the part that shocked me was the fact that the man with the cape was... _only_ wearing a cape. You could obviously tell that he was quite old, only making the situation worse.

The sight of him jumping around and stomping his foot will be scarred into my memory for a lot longer than I'd like.

"_Normal day at work" my ass. _

_Nice one, Bella. _

**! # $ % ^ & * ( & ^ % $ # # $ % ^ & * ( # $% ^ &* ( % # * # ^( # % ^ *% # * $ *# ( & % & # * $ * ( & ) ( !* & $(* % * ^& * # $ % ^& * ( & # * (^ * &# ^ & ^ #$ % ( &^ & * ( % # $ ^ # & # ) # $ % ^ & *& & *( ^% %$ %# **

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry that I didn't get to finish the rest of the work scene, but the intro took up a lot more space than I thought it would. I guess you'll have to wait until next time to find out what else happens. :D**

**If anyone has any comments about the story so far or suggestions, then I'd love to hear them! **

**Do you think that Bella and Jasper should get a little more into the physical part of their relationship while at work? Have their first kiss? Or do you think that it should wait until later? Review and tell me what you think! **

**With Love, **

**Tasha **

**XOXOXO **


	18. Chapter 18: Both of them?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for being so late with this chapter! I got a lot of conflicting reviews on whether or not Jasper and Bella should have their first kiss while they were at work. Some people said yes, but others thought that it should happen in a more private setting. I think that I'll just start writing and see what happens...there may or may not be a kiss in this chapter! :)**

****# $ %^ #$% &^ &^# $^ & #$&^ % # & %&^#% & ^% #^ $# & ^ # ^ & %#**** # $%^ # $%& ^& ^# $ ^ & # $& ^% # & % &^# %& ^% # ^ $ # & ^ # ^&% #$ ****#$ %^ #$% &^&^ # $^& #$ & ^%# & %& ^ # % & ^%# ^ $# & ^ #^ &% #$ # $%^ & * # $% ^ &* $% ^&*# $ %^& *(****

**A New Heart**

**Chapter 18: Both of Them? **

**BPOV :**

_What. The. Fuck? _

That was the only thought that entered my mind as I stared in horror at the scene in front of me. Two of our security men were currently in the process of dragging the man away from Lauren, all the while trying to calm him down.

It seemed to be working as the man began speaking somewhat rationally to one of our newer guards, Collin.

"She won't let me in! I need to see Miss. Heart! I need to...But that girl told me that I couldn't!" He shouted, pointing at a disheveled looking Lauren.

_Ugh... Why did I decide to do legal name change? Tommy could have been stuck with all of these people instead of getting the nice, depressed, divorce-seeking ones. _

Collin seemed to be enjoying Lauren's discomfort just as much as the rest of us, but still kept on a caring facade. "Sir, the reason why our receptionist won't let you through is because you aren't wearing any do realize that you're naked, don't you?" He asked, trying desperately to avoid looking anywhere but the mans eye.

"Oh. So if I go to my car and put on some pajamas then Miss. Heart will see me?" He asked happily.

"... Yes, she'd be glad to." Lauren answered, smirking at me.

"Good!" The man's grin widened and he began to literally skip off into the parking lot.

Why, on all of the days that this could have possibly happened, did it have to be the day that Jasper was supposed to be with me at work?

_Okay, I just need to get Jasper into my office and then everything will be alright. Luckily I only have a few appointments today.. _

"Jasper, let's go upstairs and I'll introduce you to my assistant, Jenny." I whispered to him as I grabbed his hand and lead him towards the elevators.

He followed along with little resistance and we were almost there when I heard Lauren's screechy voice calling out to us.

"Oh, Miss. Heart, who's your friend?" She asked, trying to sound sexy, but failing miserably.

"This is my new intern, Jasper. We're late, so we'll be going now." I said briskly, continuing to walk Jasper to the opened elevator.

I felt her glare on the back of my head as we walked into the elevator hand in hand, only feeling it cease once the doors closed.

I instantly felt Jasper relax against my side and murmur in my ear.

"Is this normal at your work, Bella?" He asked, sounding confused.

I laughed loudly before I hugged him close to me, whispering in his ear. "No baby, that's definitely not normal. There are some weirdo's in this town, but they usually keep their clothes on."

He snickered lightly as he pulled me tighter to him, releasing me just before the elevator doors slid open.

I grabbed his elbow and looked him in the eye before speaking my last words of encouragement, "It'll be alright, hun."

_Hopefully. _

We walked down the short hallway and into the waiting room and to my office where I knew Jenny would be waiting.

"Just nod and smile, I'm going to be pretty busy today so it won't seem weird that you're not chatty..." I rattled off as I pushed the door open and escorted Jasper into the room.

Jenny looked up from the files that she was stacking on the desk and smiled at me before her jaw dropped slightly as her eyes took in the man beside me.

"Hi Bell- oh... Um, hello. Y-you must be the new intern?" Jenny stuttered as she blushed and looked down nervously.

Jasper played his part well as he nodded politely and gave her a small, polite smile. I moved closer to Jasper as I grabbed his elbow and led him towards my office and past Jenny.

"Be careful...Some man was flashing people down there and apparently he's coming up to see me soon. Buzz and let him in right away so that we can get this over with quickly, okay Jen?" I asked quickly as Jasper and I walked into my office and I closed the door behind us.

I could tell that Jasper was a little nervous about this whole thing, but he seemed to be getting more comfortable now that we were alone inside of my office. He looked around my office with curious eyes, spending the most time studying the minimal amount of pictures and diplomas hanging on the surrounding walls.

I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck as I gave him a hug. I could feel the last of the tension drain from his body as I held him closer to me. Jasper kissed my head as he squeezed me tighter in return.

"Bella?" He asked gently.

"What is it, Baby?" I questioned, looking up at the odd combination of emotions on his face.

"I..." He looked down, avoiding my stare. "You're..." He took a deep breath before squaring his shoulders.

"Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if... Just- please don't leave me." Jasper trailed off with his eyes closed.

"Jazz! Why would you think that? I could never leave you... I'm just glad you're a vampire so that you can stay with me forever." I smiled sweetly at him as I reached up to kiss his chin.

I stroked his arm before pulling away, instantly missing the closeness.

Just as I was beginning to pull away completely, Jasper leaned down towards me slowly. He gazed at me intensely, almost desperately, as his face came in closer to mine.

As his face inched closer I became frozen in place. My breath started to come a little faster as I thought about what was about to happen.

It wasn't like I hand't thought about kissing Jasper before, especially with the way that he was dressed today, but it had never crossed my mind to actually go through with it. As time ticked on, I didn't know whether I should try to stop this or let it continue. As I thought about all of the reasons why I would love to feel Jasper's lips pressing against mine, a sudden thought popped into my head that almost made my heart skip a beat.

_Carlisle. _

How could I do this to him? ...How could I do this to Jasper?

The guilt began to eat at me as I thought about what kind of person I had to be in order to think about doing this to the both of them. Why was I having these feelings toward both Jasper and Carlisle? This was so wrong... But why did being with them feel so right? Why did I want them_ both _to kiss me?

My breath started coming faster, this time not because of arousal, but out of pure panic.

As Jaspers mouth drew closer to my lips I felt my resolve begin to wane.

_Closer..._

_Closer..._

_BUZZZ!..._

"Mrs. Swan, your client is here to see you." Jenny's voice called over the intercom, breaking us both out of the haze that was surrounding us.

"Shit!" I hissed as I led Jasper over to the other side of the desk and pulled a chair over so that he could sit next to me.

I plopped down into my seat and motioned for him to sit next to me as I tried to work out what to say about the almost kiss. I could tell that Jasper was feeling just as anxious about it as I was, but I knew that there was no time to talk this out and explain everything right now.

"Jazz, Hun, we can talk when we get back to the house, okay?" I asked with one last pat to this thigh.

Jasper nodded at me silently before I pulled away and rolled my chair closer to the desk, handing him a notepad and a pen to use for props.

I pressed my index finger to the intercom button and tried to keep the slight panic out of my voice as I answered. "Alright. Send him in."

I could hear the sound of footsteps quickly approaching and turned to cast one last glance at Jasper before they came closer.

"Don't worry, Jazz. We can go home in a few hours." I reassured, throwing in a quick wink before the door swung open.

_Here we go..._

Surprisingly, the man seemed only mildly creepy now that he was fully dressed and without the cape.

Trying to get this all over with as soon as possible, I jumped right in. "Please, have a seat and would you mind telling me your name?" I asked politely.

He came over slowly and sat down on one of the armchairs on the opposite side of the desk.

"It's Davis...Clive Davis." He grinned, letting his eyes wander over my face and what he could see of my body in a leering way.

I chose to ignore his look and the James Bond introduction as I continued. "Very good, Mr. Davis. So you'd like to change your name?"

"Uhm... Yes?" He answered.

"Okay..." I answered as I filled out some of the paperwork. "I'll need your signature on this line and initials on the one below it." I said as I slid the papers toward him.

The creep tried to caress my hand as he grabbed the pen away from me, but I quickly dropped it to the table in order to avoid touching him altogether.

"And could you sign the name that you plan on having on the same lines on page three?" I asked and watched as he did exactly that before winking at me suggestively.

_Ignore it... just ignore it. _

Once he slid the paper over to me, I continued on. "I need to print that name on a separate line, so could you tell me what it is so there are no mistakes?"

He nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on me. "I'd like to change it to Haywood."

"Your first name. Okay good..." I murmured as I filled it out.

"What would you have your last name be?" I asked, trying to be as patient as possible with him.

"Jablomi."

_..._

"You'd like your name to be Haywood Jablomi... You do realize how that could sound, yes?"

The man avoided my stare and shrugged innocently. "I just like the name. It sounds so... majestic."

_Majestic? Really?_

"Sir, if you are sure that you'd like to do this then I'm going to need a few things from you. Do you have all of your proper identification? Birth certificate, drivers license, social security card, and I'll need one other form of I.D if you have it with you. Once this is done, the paperwork should be delivered to you before the month is over."

As he fumbled with his paperwork I turned my head to look over at Jasper and make sure he was doing alright. All in all he seemed fine, although he did seem to be sporting a glare that I didn't see the last time that I glanced at him.

I decided to ask him about it later and turned back to the desk. I saw everything I needed placed out for me except for the last piece of I.D.

"Do you have anything else to prove that you are who you say you are? Credit card, library card, bank statement...?" I trailed off.

"Will my adult video store card work?" The man inquired after peeking inside of this wallet.

_And...it just got creepier. _

_I didn't think it was possible. _

"Sure...But you know what? You don't need to hand it to me, I can just look at it from here..." I trailed off uneasily.

_I swear to God, if I see something gooey or crusted on that damn card, I might puke on it. _

_Oh... How I love my job._

****# $ %^ #$% &^ &^# $^ & #$&^ % # & %&^#% & ^% #^ $# & ^ # ^ & %#**** # $%^ # $%& ^& ^# $ ^ & # $& ^% # & % &^# %& ^% # ^ $ # & ^ # ^&% #$ ****#$ %^ #$% &^&^ # $^& #$ & ^%# & %& ^ # % & ^%# ^ $# & ^ #^ &% #$ # $%^ & * # $% ^ &* $% ^&*****

**A/N: Hey! I hoped you liked that little sneak peek at what Bella goes through everyday at work! I feel like Jasper is making progress with his speech, too! Yay! Next chapter we will be seeing a little more of Jasper and Bella as well as Bella with Carlisle.**

**Two quick questions, Do you think that Bella should be the one to tell the guys about her feelings for both of them? Or do you think that Jasper and Carlisle should talk to each other first before approaching Bella with the prospect of being in a relationship with the both of them? **

**And how do you think Rosalie and Emmet should react to Bella being mates to both Jasper and Carlisle? Should they take it well, or feel weirded out? **

**Review and let me know!**

**With Love, **

**Tasha **

**XOXOXO**


	19. Chapter 19: Kiss

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry that it's been so long, but I've finally gotten a few days of free time and decided to finish up and post chapter 19. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**$ %& $ %& $ %& & % $ & % &$ &% & $ & %& $ &% & $& &$ & %& % & % & $& $ & $ &$ % $% $ %*& $ &$& $ & %& & %&& $ &$ &$ & % & & % & % &$ &$ $ ^ $ & $ && %& %& $ & % %^% & $ &% ^ % ^& $ & % ^ %& $ ^ %& $ ^% $ & % & & % & % & $ &$ $ ^ $ & $ & & %& %& $ & % % ^% & $ &% ^ % ^& $ & % ^ %& $ ^ %& $ ^ %**

**A New Heart **

**Chapter 19: Kiss**

**CPOV:**

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Apparently Emmett can't separate himself from Rosalie long enough to answer the phone..._

_How shocking._

Finally, on the fourth ring, Emmett decided to answer. "Hey Old Man! What's up? I was just going to text you this awesome picture of a baby monkey trying to attack Rosie at the zoo! Funniest shit ever, I swear! ... Her face- HA!" Emmett broke off, laughing boisterously.

I grinned warmly as I listened to him, Emmett's enthusiasm always being welcomely contagious. "I'm sure it was, Emmett. I'm glad that you're having fun on your trip, but there is something that feel like I need to tell you before you and Rosalie come to visit Jasper and I... I'm not sure how you'll take it..." I trailed off warily, unsure of how to continue.

The smile in Emmett's voice was gone when he answered. "Did something happen? Are you guys alright? Do you need me to go over there and kick somebody's ass? Because I'll take their foot and shove it up their own a-" He started, just before I decided to cut him off.

_Typical Emmett, always the protective type. _

"No! No, Emmett. No ass kicking will be needed, but thanks for the offer anyway. Jasper and I are fine... Nothing _bad _happened, but we-...we did...meet someone."

"Oh. Well, that's good I guess. Who'd you meet? Anyone I know? Anyone hot?.. You know what Daddy Bear? I really hope she's hot for your sake because you, my friend, really need to get laid... Who is she, Pops?" Emmett trailed off suggestively, surely wagging his eyebrows at me through the phone.

I have a feeling he won't be too happy if I agreed about the hotness thing and then proceeded to tell him that the woman was actually Bella... Nope, he definitely would not be happy.

"Uhm..." I stalled, trying to think things through.

I really needed someone to confide in about my feelings for Bella, and I knew that once he got over his initial anger that Emmett would be able to give me some good advice, and at the very least be supportive, but I didn't know how he would react to the woman that I fell in love with being his baby sister.

I decided then that it might be a smart idea to tell him about the situation that I was in with Bella first, only without actually informing him of exactly _who _the mystery woman was.

"Well... Jasper and I have met someone... She's very kind and definitely very important to both of us. She is the one that has helped Jasper become better with his emotions and helped him speak again... And I think that _I'minlovewithher_..." I rushed out, half hoping that he would hear me and half hoping he wouldn't.

There was silence on the other end of the line, something that you rarely get when you're on the phone with someone as energetic as Emmett.

Only one of two things could be happening... One, he could have dropped the phone to go have sex with Rosalie... Or two, he could be thinking deeply about what's been said.

_Sadly, the first seems to happen more often. _

"Love? Dude! Is it Tanya? 'Cuz I know that she's had the hots for you guys since-" He began to rattle off excitedly, before I proceeded to cut him off yet again.

"No, Emmett. I mean someone new that we've met. She's... A human." I responded, my voice weakening near the end of my sentence.

"A human?! No shit! Man, since when are you banging humans? How much did I miss since last year?"

_Oh, you have no idea..._

"Emmett, we're not 'banging'. This woman just happens to be our new lawyer and the one who took Jasper and I in when we needed a place to stay. She's helped Jasper so much that it's like he's a new person, and on top of that... I don't just think that I'm in love with her... I know it, but there's definitely some _problems_." I ground out the word, unsure of how he would handle what I was about to share with him.

"She have herpes?" He asked, snickering.

"Emmett!" I sighed, slapping my hand over my forehead. "No, she does not have herpes." I paused. "... I just have a feeling that Jasper might be in love with her too and I have no idea what to do. I don't want to get in the way of his happiness, but I also don't think that I could stand back and let him have her, either. I couldn't just stand by and watch him be with her and act nonchalant..." I scrambled out, trying to stop myself from getting too worked up, but knowing that there was no use.

After a moment, Emmett replied. "Oh. Man, that sucks... But why don't you just ask Jazzy Boy about his feelings. Dude, you never know, I could have still won that bet I made when he first moved in with the family." He laughed.

"After all these years, don't you think we would have found out that Jasper was gay, Emmett?" I asked, only slightly frustrated. Honestly, his simple solution of taking things out had never really occurred to me.

_Sometimes intelligence can come from the strangest of places... _

Before he could respond, I continued on. "That actually sounds like a good idea, Em. But theres one more thing...And honestly I don't know how you'll take this." I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst. "The woman that we've been living with... It's Bella. _The_ Bella." I broke off, waiting for him to blow up on me.

Silence.

"Emmett?" I asked warily.

"Bells?" His voice was quiet, almost disbelieving.

"Yes, Em. We found her here in Montana. She's agreed for you and Rosalie to stay here at her house for your visit... She said that she's missed you too, Em." I added.

"Pops, if you're screwing with me, I'm gunna be pissed-"

"No! Emmett, I'm being completely serious." I cut him off before he went into a rant.

"Holy shit! Bells is with you guys! We get to go live there! Holy Fuck!-Rosie Baby, get over here!" He screamed excitedly. "We need to get an earlier flight, I'll call the airline. I gotta go, Pops"

"No, Emmett, please. Wait a minute." I began to reason. "Bella still needs some time to process all of this, and as you've told me, I do have some talking to do with them both, so could you please just wait a few days until your scheduled flight? I'll owe you one?" I begged.

You could hear his deep sigh through the phone line. "...I guess. I'll let you go then." There was a heavy pause."...But if either of you hurt my sister, I'll hurt you. Got me?" He threatened abruptly before hanging up.

_Huh... _

_That went much better than I'd expected._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at Bella's work<strong>

**BPOV:**

_BUZZ! _

"Mrs. Heart, your last appointment, Mr. Daemon, should be arriving shortly. I'll buzz you when he arrives." Jenny's tired voice came from over the intercom.

It had been a very long day at Hal & Heart Inc., much longer than usual. I don't think that I had ever looked forward to work being over quite as much as I did today.

All of this may or may not have been worsened by the gorgeous man sitting by my side all day long.

Jasper had been driving me absolutely insane with desire since our almost kiss this morning, but also making me terribly conflicted at the same time. I knew now that I had definite feelings for Jasper, but I felt so horrible for feeling this way about him when I was sure that he was feeling nothing more than platonically for me. All of the touches that he has been giving me today also don't help with this matter.

All I want to do is pounce on his lap and have my way with him, but there is absolutely no way that I can attack my poor Jazz like that.

_After all he's been through, the last thing that he needs is someone violating his trust by attacking him like a wild animal. _

Just as I was internally debating with myself for the hundredth time today, I felt the unmistakeable feeling of Jaspers cool palm rubbing my leg under the desk.

I tried not to moan as his hand stroked the skin on my bare leg, just beneath my skirt. The feel of his skin against mine made me want to rub my thighs together to find the friction that I'd been needing all day long. But I wasn't stupid, and I knew that making any move that would clue Jasper in on my arousal would be a very bad idea.

Jasper making so much physical contact with me was a blessing and a curse all at the same time.

Just when I could barely take it anymore, Jasper ceased his motions on my leg. As soon as he stopped I tried to look him in the eye to see if something was wrong.

"Jazz, Baby? You okay?" I asked gently, stroking the back of his neck.

He broke eye contact with me before nodding stiffly. I knew right away that this motion was forced.

"Hey- You know that I would do anything to make you happy, right?" I asked while guiding his face sideways, forcing him to look me in the face.

He sighed, only speaking after a moment. "I know. I just... I can't be away from you." He murmured, looking embarrassed.

"It's alright, I'm not going to leave you alone if you don't want me to, Hun." I soothed, stroking his cheek.

"No, I-I mean..." He glared a hole in the carpet while he tried to find the right words to say. "It's been hard to be so far away from you today, to not be able to hold you... I just..." He trailed off and stopped, frustrated with himself.

_Ohhh.. _

"Jazz! You don't have to be embarrassed if you tell me things like that. I love being close to you..." I stopped, becoming a little embarrassed myself.

_You have no idea just how much that statement is true..._

_God, I'm such a pervert._

Before I could go off on another mental rant, I decided to comply with Jasper's wish for me to be closer to him in the only way I knew how at the moment, by getting out of my chair and climbing into his lap.

Jasper didn't even bat an eye at my forwardness before he enveloped me in his arms and held me close to his body.

He put his face in my hair and breathed in my scent deeply. With this action, I snuggled in closer to his embrace, basking in the feeling of his hands and breath.

"Really?" He asked out of the blue, startling me from my relaxed state.

"Really, what?" I questioned.

He brought his face out off of my shoulder in order to look me in the eye before answering me. "You really like being close to me?"

I laughed at his silly question before replying. "Of course! There's nothing I'd rather be doing than sitting with you like this..." I paused, rubbing my upper thigh. "But right now I kind of have a thigh cramp, so maybe we can pick this up in a minute." I laughed as I righted myself and sat back down in my own chair.

Jasper, being the sweetheart that he is, decided to try and help alleviate the cramp by massaging my upper thigh from his seat.

I tried not to shudder as I felt his hand closer than it had ever been to the place that I had been wanting it most. To avoid embarrassing myself, I decided to continue on with the conversation.

"You know, I enjoy spending time with you more than I've ever liked spending time with anyone else that I've dated." I stated, not having any idea what effect that it would cause.

Immediately, when I the word "dated" came out of my mouth, Jasper's entire body tensed while a low rumbling growl emitted from his chest.

These movements, in turn, caused his hand to jerk up so high that I felt the side of his hand brush up against my heated core.

I gasped sharply, causing Jasper to wretch his hand back immediately, looking stricken.

Jasper looked as if he were about to cry as he attempted to stutter out an apology. "Bella! I-I'm... Sorry. So sorry. I didn't mean-"

He was cut off abruptly as my lips crashed into his.

_My God, this is heaven..._

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the house<strong>

**CPOV:**

After hours of mulling over the possible reasons for both Jasper and I's attraction to Bella, many things came to mind, each making more and more sense. The final possibility that I came up with, however, would change all of our lives forever if it were true.

_Tre Compagni_

One of the old Italian vampire folklores that I remembered hearing about when I first came into this life, something that I had never witnessed first-hand in my three and a half centuries as a vampire.

_Three spirits, one connection. _

_A mated trio. _

In desperate need of some outside help with this matter, I dialed the only person that could give me the information that I needed.

_Ring... _

_Ring..._

"Hello?"

"It's Carlisle... I need your help."

**$ %& $ %& $ %& & % $ & % &$ &% & $ & %& $ &% & $& &$ & %& % & % & $& $ & $ &$ % $% $ %*& $ &$& $ & %& & %&& $ &$ &$ & % & & % & % &$ &$ $ ^ $ & $ && %& %& $ & % %^% & $ &% ^ % ^& $ & % ^ %& $ ^ %& $ ^% $ & % & & % & % & $ &$ $ ^ $ & $ & & %& %& $ & % % ^% & $ &% ^ % ^& $ & % ^ %& $ ^ %& $ ^ %**

**A/N: Carlisle finally caught onto the fact that all three of them may be mates! And Jasper and Bella just kicked it up a notch! About time :D**

**So... Who do you all think Carlisle should call to ask for help with his little mating problem? Any suggestions? **

**And how how do you think Carlisle should feel about possibly having to share Bella with Jasper? Accepting? Or maybe a little reluctant?**

**Review and let me know! **

**With Much Love, **

**Tasha **

**XOXO**


	20. Chapter 20: Sparks & Realizations

**A/N: Hello All! Thanks to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter! I know that it had been a while, but I do hope to begin at a somewhat regular schedule again. **

**I do have to warn everyone that I'm resuming college again this month and It might be difficult to make frequent updates this due to my work load, but I will definitely try my best! :D**

**Back to the story, I know that there was much anticipation of who Carlisle was calling and I hope you'll like the choice that I made! **

**# $ %^ &* ()) (* &^% $# # $ % ^ &* () ( * &^ % $# ^( $ %^ &* ()) (* &^% $# # $ % ^ &* () ( * &^ % $# $ %^ # $ % ^&*()&* ()) (* &^% $# # $ % ^ &* () ( * &^ % $ #$% ^&* (*& ^ % $ # $%^& *( # $ %^ &* #&* %^& *( ## $%&^ (* )( ***

**A New Heart**

**Chapter 20: Sparks & Realizations**

**Inside the Volturi Castle's Throne Room: **

**Aro's POV: **

"Tell her no, Heidi. For the hundredth time, we do not, in any way, need the waiting room redecorated and painted fuchsia! Am I making myself clear?" I asked, throwing a stern look her way.

Heidi nodded briskly before making her departure from the room, looking just as exhausted as we all felt.

"My God! If I have to deal with them for another minute I might seriously consider going on that killing spree that I've always had planned." Caius grumbled petulantly from the throne beside me, causing me to chuckle lightly.

"Patience, Brother. Once we figure out the real story, we'll let them be on their way and they won't be bothering us anymore. On top of that, we'll finally be able to return the telephones to their proper rooms." I remarked, gesturing to the pile of cordless phones in the corner of the room.

"Maybe if we told our _guest_ to stop blabbing on the phone for 30 hours at a time, then we'd be able to return them now... Although I do enjoy watching out little Felix function as our personal secretary." Caius laughed as Felix pouted from behind his large pile of phones in the corner.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

After we seemingly jinxed poor Felix, one of the many phones began ringing from the center of the pile. Felix reluctantly started digging through the phones, all the while making sure to glare our way.

"'Ello, you've reached AT&T customer service. My name Buhdamman, and I will be assisting you with all your need. How I help you today?" He answered with a horrid sounding Indian accent.

Not a second after he was finished speaking, the dial tone sounded through the phone.

A light chuckle filled the room from the rest of the guard as well as my brothers and myself.

_Oh, Felix... What would we do without you? _

"Felix, sooner or later you're going to actually have to tell them who they're calling and take messages. Your lines aren't going to work forever, you realize?" I snickered.

He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a phone chiming. This was a distinctly familiar ringtone.

"Is that my cellular phone?" I asked to no one in particular.

Marcus signed at my side before answering. "Brother, we all address them as 'cell phones' now, join the club, please?"

"You know that I no longer believe the phrase 'good things come in small packages'. We all know that my first wife was quite petite, and look how she turned out?" I grumbled before holding my hand out to Felix as I heard murmured agreement around the room.

"I might as well answer the thing if I'm paying for it..." I sighed reluctantly.

The incessant ringing continued until I pressed the green button. "Hello?" I answered, not anticipating the quick response or the voice on the other line.

"It's Carlisle. I need your help." My old friend Carlisle Cullen's quivering voice came through the phone.

_Odd..._

"Calm down Carlisle, what is it that I can do for you? I'm surprised to be hearing from you when you're so busy with work..." I respond, confused.

"Busy with work?" Carlisle responded, sounding just as confused as I had previously.

"Well yes, that's what your wife Esme told me when she, Alice, and Edward came for a visit. Is there another reason that you weren't joining them?"

"Well..." He hesitated, "There's actually a lot that you're probably not aware of. But before I explain this, would you mind telling me the reason for their visit?" He asked in a slightly strained voice.

_Well, well, well..._

_My suspicions may be confirmed after all._

After a pregnant pause, I replied. "Oh... How interesting. They've been in the castle all week desperately trying to convince me to send out Demetri to track some human female named Isabella. Why don't you fill me in on the blanks, Old Friend. I'm sure there's many."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at Bella's Work<strong>

**BPOV:**

_I might be going to hell for this... But it's worth it._

My mind went blank as I squirmed in Jasper's lap, kissing him senseless. My surroundings disappeared as I solely focused my attention to his perfect lips coming into contact with mine.

Jasper's lips felt so soft and warm under mine that I was thinking of pinching myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming.

I softly caressed his lips with mine, wanting desperately to kiss him harder, be closer to him, anything.

I just needed _more _of him_._

I pulled back just enough to nip at Jasper's top lip before giving him another deep kiss. The tingling in my lips was one of the most pleasant sensations that I had ever experienced, and combined with his mouthwatering scent, I was almost on cloud nine.

I caressed his broad shoulder as I slowed the kisses, pulling back slightly to look into his eyes.

Jasper was unusually still beneath me, which caused me to pull back from him completely. At that moment, I realized that his stillness was most likely not a good thing.

Jasper sat on his chair beneath me with me threading my hands through his hair without breathing, staring up at me with wide, shock filled eyes.

_Shit, Bella!_

_Way to scare the hell out of the poor guy by mauling him in your office. Good one. _

"Oh my God! Jasper! I-I I'm sorry, I can't believe this is happening...God damnit! Why am I doing this?" I rambled, mostly talking to myself at that point.

At the end of my sentence I realized the position that I was in on Jasper's lap and decided to get up, almost completely embarrassed at that point.

Before I could right myself completely, I felt Jasper's hand grasp my upper arm, stopping me in my tracks.

I swung my head around, curious as to what he was about to say or do. As I looked at him, I tried to keep eye contact instead of letting my gaze wander to where it should't be.

Jasper looked up at me with pleading eyes, using his other hand to caress my cheek softly. As his fingers slowly grazed down my throat, the pigment in his eyes darkened noticeably. He now had a very desperate and lusty look about him that I couldn't keep my eyes from.

My throat tightened and felt noticeably dryer as he uttered his next words.

"Please..." Jasper begged, "Again?" he asked, looking unbelievably sexy while being so vulnerable.

_Fuck. Me. _

_I wish I had better self-control..._

"Are you sure that you want this?" I asked, still conflicted about the whole situation.

Jasper gave me one last shy smile and a sure nod that sealed the deal. I began to lean into him slowly, barely restraining myself from pouncing on him once again. Just as I was about to touch my lips with his for the second time, I hesitated.

"Jazz, Baby, just...tell me if it ever gets to be too much, okay? You mean so much to me and I don't want to ruin this." I spoke firmly, softly gliding my hands through his silky hair to soothe us both.

As I gazed into his eyes, I finally realized the full extent of how true my statement really was. Seeing someone gaze up at me with so much awe and affection almost made me want to weep.

As I leaned into him, I began to speak, not really knowing what I planned to say. "Jasper...I-"

_BUZZ_!

The intercom beeped loudly, braking my concentration and causing me to jump backwards from Jasper's lap.

I hand't realized that my legs were asleep from all of the straddling that I'd been doing, which caused me to begin my tumble backwards towards the glass desk.

Luckily, Jasper's vampire reflexes made it easy for him to grasp my hips and settle me on the corner of the desk, stopping the last of my fall.

"I'm sorry Bella, but it looks like your last appointment canceled. I'll be right in to collect his file from your desk." Jenny's voice echoed through the room on deaf ears.

I was still winded from my almost fall when I spoke gratefully. "Thanks, Jazz. I don't know what I'd do without you." I smiled, looking up at him through my lashes.

He smiled back at me and bent down to nuzzle my neck in the place that he seems so fond of. Just as I began to notice our extremely close proximity, with him holding me close to him by the hips while I was perched on the edge of the desk, I heard the distinct sound of the door opening.

"Oh! Uhm.. Sorry. I-I...I can get the- guy.. Uh, no. I mean, file. Yeah, I'll get the file later. I'll be leaving now. G-Goodnight!" Jenny stumbled through her words, likely realizing the position that we were in was far beyond professional. She flushed many shades of red as she avoided looking at either of us, dashing from the room more quickly than I'd ever seen.

I sat silently for a minute with Jasper's head still buried in my shoulder before chuckling lightly at the predicament we'd gotten ourselves in.

"Well, there goes our cover." I murmured wryly, causing Jasper's shoulders to shake with silent laughter.

I sighed for what felt like the thousandth time today before scooting off of the desk.

"Owe!" I yelped, clutching Jasper's shoulders for support. "I think I did something to my ankle." I hissed out, looking down and glaring at my new stilettos.

_Damn shoes._

"I'm sorry." Jasper murmured, looking down at my ankle guiltily.

"Jazz, Baby, you didn't do anything wrong. Look at me." I grasped his chin in my hand. "It's probably just a sprain. I'm sure it'll be better in a day or two, okay? Trust me, nothing you did today was even remotely something to apologize for." I finished, giving him a heated look before pulling his head down further to give him a chaste kiss and a wink.

"Think of it this way, now you can carry me all you want! I won't complain or anything." I promised with a cheeky smirk.

Jasper's eyes sparkled as he grinned back at me while swooping me up as if I weighed no more than a feather.

"My pleasure." He crooned, sending my a wink of my own before carrying me out to the car.

_So hot..._

**# $ %^ &* ()) (* &^% $# # $ % ^ &* () ( * &^ % $# ^( $ %^ &* ()) (* &^% $# # $ % ^ &* () ( * &^ % $# $ %^ # $ % ^&*()&* ()) (* &^% $# # $ % ^ &* () ( * &^ % $ #$% ^&* (*& ^ % $ # $%^& *( # $ %^ &* #&* %^& *(& *( &( *%^ ^ ( %$ $ $#%**

**A/N: Hey there! I know that some major things happened in this chapter, and I hope that everyone is alright with them. Carlisle decided to call Aro and his brothers about his mating dilemma, and Bella finally decided to let loose with Jasper!**

**What do you think Edward, Alice, and Esme are doing in Volterra? (Hint: They don't have evil intentions, just a bit ignorant (: )**

**And what would you guys think about Bella, Carlisle, and Jasper meeting the entire family in Volterra in order to solve this little problem? Fun trip, or crash and burn? **

**Review and let me know! **

**With Love, **

**Tasha**

**XOXOXOXO**


	21. Chapter 21: Swimming & Mishaps

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I realize it's been a very long time since I've updated this story, but hopefully all will be forgiven when I post the next few chapters.**

**As always, any comments or suggestions are welcome! **

***#+*}+*#+*#+*#+*#++#*+#+*#+#*+#*+#+*#+*#+*+#*+##+*++*#+#*+++#*+*#+*}+*#+*#+*#+*#++#*+#+*#+#*+#*+#+*#+*#+*+#*+##+*++*#+#*+++#*+*#+*}+*#+*#+*#+*#++#*+#+*#+#*+#*+#+*#+*#+*+#*+##+*++*#+#*+++#*+**

**A New Heart **

**Ch****apter 21: Swimming & Mishaps**

**BPOV: **

"Aren't you glad that we only have to work for one more day this week?" I teased Jasper as he carried me into the house. I was sure that my ankle was perfectly fine by now, but I wasn't going to complain about the opportunity to be closer to him.

Jasper chucked lightly as he sat down on the sofa with me sitting comfortably in his lap. I sighed and snuggled into his neck before a thought occurred to me.

"Is Carlisle back yet?" I asked, sitting up.

Jasper looked down at me and shook his head before kissing me on the forehead lightly. "No, I think he's still hunting," he informed me.

"Hmm..." I thought out loud, "What do you want to do today then, Jazz?" I asked, thinking about the options.

We could cook... But that didn't work out too tell last time. _At least there aren't any bags of walnuts around for Jasper to accidentally pop._

We could watch a movie, but that might be something for later tonight once Carlisle gets back.

"I know!" I announced, "Let's go swimming!" It was a gorgeous day outside and I hadn't been in the water for over a week.

There's no sense in having a pool if you don't use it.

It was then that I noticed Jasper's downcast expression. "I don't have a suit with me, but I could just watch you swim?" He suggested, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"Jazz, hun, don't worry about that!" I giggled, waiting for his reaction to what I was about to say to him. "Who said anything about needing a swim suit? We'll just swim naked." I stated nonchalantly, trying not to smile.

His reaction was just as humous as I suspected. Jasper's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly before he began stuttering out a response, "Umm... I-I don't... you-" he got out before I cut off his nervous ramblings.

I laughed loudly, stopping him in his tracks. "I'm just kidding baby, I actually have few suits that I bought for Tommy that you could use. I bought them as a gift for the vacation we took a few months ago but forgot to give them to him... Come up with me and you can pick one," I said as I grabbed his hand and stood, noting the lack of pain in my ankle with a smile.

I guided Jasper up to the third level quickly, feeling happier than I have in a long time as his fingers interlaced with mine the entire way to my bedroom.

We made it to into my closet without incident, but when I opened up the door that held my hung-up bathing suites, I noticed that Jasper seemed to have gone very still. I turned to look at him and saw that he had a glazed over look to his eyes and was looking back and forth from my body to some of the skimpier bathing suites that I own.

I snorted lightly and shook my head.

_Men... What are you going to do?_

I looked to the far right of my shelf and found what I was looking for. The three suites that I had bought for Tommy were hanging just as I'd left them. One with a mint green leaf pattern, the other with blue clouds, and the last a lovely yellow-gold color. I grabbed them all and held them out for Jasper's approval.

"Which one do you want?" I asked, breaking him out of his self-imposed trance.

Jasper's head snapped back to my face and he seemed more embarrassed than he should have for been for being caught checking me out. "Well.. maybe I shouldn't. The sun makes them stand out." He muttered in a low tone, bowing his head slightly.

I crinkled my brow in confusion as I thought about what he was saying. "What sticks out?" I asked, not understanding.

"My scars," he claimed, motioning to a crescent shaped white marks on his neck and forearms. My eyes squinted as I tried to get a better view of them and realization dawned on me almost immediately once I noticed the distinct teeth marks in his flesh. I don't know how I'd never noticed them before.

I reached up to stroke the upraised skin on one of the scars and looked him in the eye. "Jasper, I don't know how you got all of these, but don't you ever think they would make me think any less of you! If you haven't forgotten, I've already seen you naked and I definitely liked what I saw," I said, winking and running a hand through his soft golden locks.

Jasper's eyes glowed as he looked at me in admiration. He grinned before pulling me close to his chest and whispering in my ear, "You're so amazing..."

I gave him a peck on the cheek before pulling back and holding up the suites again. "Now, which one?" I asked, gesturing between the three options.

"Which one would you like on me?" He asked, grinning saucily at me.

_So sexy..._

"I think this one would look great," I said, reaching for the yellow one. An idea popped into my head, and I grinned. "But since I got to choose your swim suit, it's only fair that you get to choose one for me to wear..." I trailed off, batting my eyelashes.

Jasper's smile was so wide that I was worried he might hurt his face as he reached out and grabbed a small white string bikini. I smirked up at him and traded him suites before we went our separate ways to change.

A few minutes later, I grabbed a few towels and headed down to the first floor. As I rounded the corner to the glass doors that lead to the patio, I caught sight of something that made my mouth water.

Jasper was standing just outside of the doors that lead to the pool area and had his back facing me. The sunlight was shining on him in full force and his skin shimmered and illuminated every surface around him. The broad muscles on his back and his curly blonde locks only added to his beauty.

"So perfect..." I murmured, not realizing that I was speaking out loud until it was too late. Hearing my comment, Jasper turned around slowly and gave me a beautiful smile before his eyes traveled further down my body.

He was a blur of motion as he ran to me and held me close to his chest. His hands glided over the skin of my bare back and up to the ties of my bikini top, causing me to shutter with desire. "No, you're perfect," Jasper murmured trailing his nose along my cheek.

I leaned up on my tip toes and planted a soft kiss on his full lips before breaking out of his playful grasp and running toward the pool. "Come on, Jazz! Why are you so slow?" I teasingly complained as I turned back to face him.

Jasper approached me slowly with a predatory look in his eyes and a smirk on his face. "Slow?" He asked, continuing to approach me.

"Yeah, but it not your fault that some snails might beat you in a race..." I goaded him as I took small steps backwards, only coming to a stop when I felt the pool ledge meet my heel.

"I don't know Bella, I think you just hurt my feelings," Jasper pouted, stoping just a few inches from me.

I smirked and raised an eyebrow in challenge, "Then I guess I need to be punished..." I trailed off, not knowing what his next move would be.

His smile widened as he held his hands out to me. "I think you're right."

Before I realized what was happening, I was falling backwards and felt my body being submerged into the cold water of the pool.

_What the hell? _

I broke threw the water line, spluttering and trying to get my hair to stop sticking to the front of my face. Once I had myself mildly situated, I looked up at Jasper's face in shock. What I found in his expression, however, made me smile.

Jasper was currently rolling around on the edge of the pool in the midst of hysterical peals of laughter. It was such a relief to see him looking so happy and free of worries, even if it was at my own expense.

_Today's going to be a great a day..._

***#+*}+*#+*#+*#+*#++#*+#+*#+#*+#*+#+*#+*#+*+#*+##+*++*#+#*+++#*+*#+*}+*#+*#+*#+*#++#*+#+*+*#+#*+#*+#+*#+*#+*+#*+##+*++*#+#*+++#*+*#+*}+*#+*#+*#+*#++#*+#+*#+#*+#*+#+*#+*#+*+#*+##+*++*#+#*+++#*+**

**A/N: As always, reviews and comments are welcome!**

**What do you think Jasper, Bella, and Carlisle should do with the rest of their day? More swimming? Taking a trip outside of the house, maybe?**

**And do you believe that Bella is ready to lay the ****"****L****" ****word to Jasper and Carlisle, since they both obviously feel the same way about her? **

**Review and let me know!**

**With love,**

**Tasha**

**XOXO**


End file.
